Pirate Heart
by Iknowaboutvikings
Summary: When a stranger arrives in Storybrooke the people of the unique town are instantly concerned. Unsure of who the stranger is, where they come from and how they found the town the sheriff, Emma Swan begins to dig around looking for answers. Meanwhile one of the residences of Storybrooke, Killian Jones or better known as Captain Hook feels a strange sort of connection to the stranger.
1. Chapter 1: Sheriff's Station

*****NOTE*****

 **I have decided to try this new format for writing the story. It isn't exactly a play or script but it is written in a similar format. I do not usually write my stories like this but I thought it would be interesting for this story. I know it isn't exactly traditional but it was fun to do. Please let me know what you think of the format. Thank you!**

 **Characters** :

1\. KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

2\. ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

3\. MM: Mary- Margret aka Snow White (Snow)

4\. DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)

5\. RM: Regina Mills aka The Evil Queen

6\. DW: Dr. Whale aka Frankenstein (Whale)

7\. HM: Henry Mills (Kid)

 **The Sheriff's Station**

 _The air was cool and the sun was just beginning to peak out over the trees. Emma pulled up in front of the sheriff's station in her yellow bug. She wrapped her red scarf around her neck and pulled a coffee mug out of the cup holder. Then she stepped out of the car and walked up the steps towards the station. She unlocked the doors and flicked on the lights. She put her coffee down on the desk and hung her coat up on the coat rack beside the former sheriff, Graham's old coat._

 _She had just sat down at her desk when her phone began buzzing. It nearly vibrated off of the desk before Emma answered it._

ES: Hello, Sheriff Swan…. Mom? …. Mom, what is it? ….. Wait, what?... Alright, I will be right there.

 _Emma hung up the phone, grabbed her red leather jacket and darted out of the Sheriff's Office. She slid into the front seat of her yellow bug and drove down to Main Street. She spotted her parents standing in the middle of the road. Quickly Emma parked the car and jogged over to them._

ES: Mom, what is going on?

MM: We just were on our way to Granny's and we saw her here.

 _Emma stepped past her parents and saw a woman lying curled up and unconscious on the ground._

MM: Who is she?

DN: I don't know.

ES: Wait. Neither of you have ever seen her before? Are you sure, not in the Enchanted Forest or Arendell?

DN: No. David looked up worriedly.

ES: Well then how did she get here? It is not like people can just stroll into town.

MM: Alright, while I agree this is something we need to figure out I suggest we get this woman out of the middle of the street. It is freezing out here. We need to get her to the hospital.

 _David swept the woman up in his arms and slid her into the passenger's seat of his pickup truck. Mary Margret followed behind with Emma in Emma's yellow bug. At the hospital Mary Margret, David, and Emma waited for Dr. Frankenstein to comeback with a report of the woman's condition._

DW: Who is this woman?

ES: We don't know yet. It is kind of hard to question someone when they are unconscious.

MM: How is she?

DW: Well it is hard to say much without knowing who she is or anything about her medical history, but I believe she will make a full recovery. We have treated her with warming blankets and with some rest I am sure she will regain consciousness soon.

MM: Thank you, Doctor.

 _While David, Mary Margret and Emma anxiously waited outside the stranger's hospital room a man dressed in black pants, a black vest and blazer greeted them._

KJ: So while I have grown to appreciate the gelatin molds that they force feed you in this place, I would not have arranged for us to rendezvous have you called me here?

ES: Hook, I am glad you're here. Do you see that woman in there? Do you recognize her?

 _Killian looked through the window and into the dreary hospital room. He eyed the woman lying unconscious in the hospital bed._

KJ: Sorry, love can't say that I do. Who is she?

DN: That is just it. We don't know.

ES: She was spotted lying in the middle of Main Street and called the station. We brought her here and now we are waiting for her to wake up so we can figure out who she is.

KJ: Have you consulted Henry's little fairy book?

ES: Actually that is a good idea. I will go call Regina and tell her what is going on. If she is from the Enchanted Forest she should be in the book.

 _Killian looked back through the window at the woman in the hospital bed. He was sure he had never seen her before, but there was something about her that felt familiar to him. Emma called Regina to ask her and Henry to come by the hospital. Emma instructed them to bring Henry's book of fairytales._

ES: Hey, thanks for coming.

RM: What is the issue this time, Swan?

HM: Mom, is everything alright?

ES: Yes, everything is fine. This morning David and Mary Margret found a woman.

RM: Excuse me?

ES: _Emma sighed._ She was lying unconscious in the middle of the street.

RM: She is probably one of the twelve dancing twits. They are always dancing around town until they pass out.

HM: Mom! Henry smirked at Regina. He knew she had not meant it to be mean. She still just had a sharpness to her that most people did not recognize.

RM: _Regina sighed_. Ok, ok… So what you want Henry to see if this mystery woman is in the book?

ES: We were hoping the book may give us some clue as to who she is.

 _Henry pulled the brown leather bound book out of his book bag and handed it over to his mother, Emma. Emma led the way to the woman's hospital room. Standing outside her room Emma flipped through the book searching for the woman's face in the various picture_ s.

HM: Any luck, Mom? _He asked Emma while peering over her shoulder._

ES: _She snapped the book shut,_ No. she does match any of the people in this book.

MM: Is that possible? I mean is everyone in Storybrooke actually in that book?

ES: Just about. _She shrugged as she looked back at the woman in the bed._ If she isn't from the Enchanted Forest then where is she from?

RM: More importantly how did she get into town if she didn't come with the rest of us?

DW: _Peeked into the hall from inside the woman's hospital room._ She is regaining consciousness.

 _The crowd that had gathered in the hall rushed into the room as the woman's eyes fluttered open. They all anxiously waited to hear her speak._

DW: Hello, I am Dr. Whale… _He froze and glanced over at Emma. Suddenly he wondered if this woman was someone who could be trusted_ … Dr. Whale. You are at Storybrooke's General Hospital. Do you remember how you got here?

 _The woman eyed each person who hovered over her and timidly shook her head_.

DW: Can you tell me your name? _He asked softly._

 _The woman's brows pinched together as she thought. Her eyes filled with tears after a moment._

ES: Alright, can everyone just give us a minute? _Emma interrupted_.

 _The crowed filed slowly out of the room. Dr. Frankenstein closed the door behind him. Emma closed the blinds on the window that looked out to the hall in order to give her and the woman some privacy. Then she pulled a chair up beside the woman's bed and took a seat._

ES: You must be very frightened right now. _The woman didn't reply. She just carefully watched Emma._

ES: No one here will hurt you, I promise. My name is Emma. It was my parents, David and Mary Margret who found you and brought you to the hospital. Storybrooke is…. a very small town and a very close knit community. When my parents saw you, a stranger lying in the street they immediately jumped into hero mode if you will. They just wanted to make sure that you were alright.

 _Emma explained to the woman in the hopes that she would gain the woman's trust. So you don't remember anything about how you got here? Again the woman shook her head._

 _Out in the hall Regina, Henry, David, Mary Margret and Hook all stood around anxiously waiting for Emma to come out with some kind of information about the woman._

RM: How are we supposed to find out who this woman is if she doesn't know herself?

DN: It is possible she got into some kind of accident and can't remember who she is.

RM: What are you speaking from experience? _David glared at Regina._

KJ: The Prince is right. Maybe she crashed one of those Automobiles you are all so keen to ride around in, and now she does not have any recollection of who she is.

RM: Ok, but that still doesn't explain how she got into town. The protective shield over the town does not just make it invisible to outsiders it also acts as a barrier to block out any one from crossing over the town line.

 _About an hour later..._

MM: Emma has been in there awhile perhaps she has learned something about who this woman is. _They all sat out in the hall for almost two hours before Emma slid through the door._

RM: Well? Who is she?

ES: I don't know.

RM: You mean to say you have been in there all that time and you could find out anything.

ES: No, she does not remember her name. She does not know anything about who she is or how she got here.

KJ: So what on Earth were you in there talking about for so long?

ES: _Emma shrugged._ Different things I guess.

MM: I am sure she was glad to have someone to talk to. _Mary- Margret smiled encouragingly at Emma._

RM: While this is all great and dandy we still don't know who she is. More importantly we do not know if she is dangerous or not.

ES: She seems kind, maybe a bit scared but I don't think she is harmful.

RM: I swear, Swan if you try and tell me that your silly superpower has told you that we should trust this woman…

ES: What do you want me to tell you, Regina?

RM: I don't know! Perhaps that this strange woman is not going to cause some creature to attack the town or that she won't enact some curse.

KJ: I have to agree with the Evil Queen. It would be nice to know that we can actually enjoy more than a week of peace.

ES: I know, I agree with you. But what can we do? Would you have me follow her? _Hook, Regina, David, Mary-Margret, and Emma all stood exchanging a look._

DN: Until we can figure all of this out someone should stay here with her. Right now everyone is nervous, and this is the best way to put our minds at ease. With any luck she will remember who she is and how she got here soon.

 _Hook looked over his should at the door to the woman's room._

KJ: I will stay here with her. It is more important for all of you to be out working, trying figure out how she got here. I can help by staying here.

DN: You expect us to leave a Pirate on guard duty? _He replied sharply._

 _Emma stepped forward in between her father and Hook._

ES: No… It is a good idea.

DN: You really trust him? What if…

ES: Yes I do. She smiled at Hook. On more than one occasion he has proven he wants to do the right thing.

 _David exchanged glances with Mary- Margret hoping she might back him up_.

MM: I trust Emma, so if she says we should leave Hook here then I am for it. Plus if Emma is right about this woman than we have nothing to worry about either way.


	2. Chapter 2: Cards

Characters:

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

RM: Regina Mills aka Evil Queen

OC: Orion Constellation

 **Cards**

 _David, Mary- Margret, Emma. Henry, and Regina all left the Hospital. Hook stood alone out in the hall for a moment trying to decide what he should do. Then carefully pushed open the door to the woman's room and stepped inside. He found the woman sleeping, so he quietly took a seat in the blue chair beside the door. He sat across from the strange woman eyeing her, again there was something strangely familiar about her. Hook felt as if he had met her somewhere before. As he racked his brain trying to recall where he had seen her face, Hook looked over her and just as quickly as the familiar sensation wash over him it was gone. It was as if he blinked and was looking at someone completely different and unfamiliar._

 _Hook sat still in the chair for over an hour waiting for the woman to wake up. He eventually dozed off in the chair. His head cocked to the side, slouched down in the chair, and with his heavy leather jacket draped over his chest._

 _The Strange Woman awoke and saw the man sleeping in the chair across the room. She recognized him as one of the people who was hovering over her when Emma first introduced herself. The woman shook her head as she tried yet again to recall how she got here or what her name is. Her gaze fell back on the sleeping man, and she giggled as she took in his appearance. He looked so out of place. She felt like he should be in a movie playing a thief or perhaps a pirate. The woman wondered if he was an actor and if there was a movie being filmed here._

KJ: _He groaned as he shifted in his chair and woke up. He lifted his heavy head and rubbed his stiff neck._ Hello there, Sweetheart. I hope you enjoyed your beauty rest.

 _The woman nodded._

 _There was an awkward silence for neither of them knew what to say to the other._

KJ: I am starved. How about something to eat? In my experience the food here… well lets just say I wouldn't feed it to my worst enemy, but perhaps I can find something for you.

 _The woman smiled and nodded again, this time with a smile. Hook bowed his head then dashed out of the room and down the hall._

 _Hook returned a few minutes later with a tray of food. He returned to find Regina in the room standing over the woman._

RM: You think that will work on me? _She growled._

 _The woman sank down in the hospital bed._

KJ: What is going on here? _He glanced between the terrified face of the strange woman and Regina's unforgiving glare._

RM: _Regina composed herself and straightened her jacket_ , Where have you been? I thought you were supposed to be watching her?

KJ: Yes, but does that mean she cannot eat?

 _The woman watched as Regina and Hook went back and forth._

RM: _Shook her head disapprovingly_ , and while you were gone she could've….

KJ: She could've what? _He asked as he placed the tray down on the stand beside the hospital bed_ , She a girl not a monster.

RM: And that is what worries me. _She mumbled as she turned and walked out of the room._

KJ: Arugh! _Hook grumbled as the door shut behind Regina. When he looked back at the woman and saw the fear in her eyes begin to fade away he smiled and pulled the blue chair up beside the hospital bed. Then he lifted the lid off of the plate of food between them,_ I am afraid all I could find was a bologna sandwich and some juice.

 _The woman smiled at Hook. Then she cautiously reached for the juice box._

 _Hook saw her nervously reached for the juice, and he knew Regina must have really frightened her. He wondered what they had been talking about before he walked in. He leaned back in the chair and realized that the conversation must have been mostly Regina jumping down the woman's throat, for the woman had not even said one word to him yet._

KJ: Ya know, love… if you could just remember how you got here it would really help everyone out.

 _The woman eyed Hook. Her guard instantly shot back up as she slowly placed the unopened juice box on the tray._

KJ: I only mean to say it would be a lot easier to talk to you if I knew your name. _He continued to say softly._

 _The woman straighten in the bed. She looked at Hook from the corner of her eye._

KJ: _Realizing he had frightened her he decided to introduce himself first_ , I am Killian…

 _The woman nodded but looked away. She wanted to tell him her name. She wanted to tell of them her name and how she had got to Storybook, but she didn't know._

KJ: You really just don't remember do you?

 _The woman turned back to Hook and shook her head. He could see the frustration on her face. He knew she must be having a really hard time with all of this. He knew what it was like to feel alone._

KJ: It is alright…. _He said as he placed his hand on the woman's._ Why don't we do something to get your mind off of everything?

 _Hook pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and began shuffling them. He talked for hours about the many card games he had played in the past. He told stories of exotic places and people. The woman did not realize his stories were more than that. She did not know that Hook had actually been to Neverland, nor did she realize that she was playing cards with the infamous Captain Hook. The very same Captain from the tale of Peter Pan._

 _Hook enjoyed the company and the chance to share a bit about his life without feeling like he was being judged for the choices he has made._

KJ: You're as good as any pirate, Love.

 _The woman gave Hook a sideways glance. What a strange compliment. Hook did not notice her eyeing him yet again. The two of them continued their game._

KJ: I'll raise you two candies and a wrapper. _Hook placed his bet and waited for the Woman to make her move. Then he went on with his story,_ Neverland is a place of total darkness that swallows you up. It is a dangerous and unforgiving place. Lost at sea the ship had been thrown around by Poseidon's powerful waves, and the current with a grip so tight that the Captain thought they would instantly be pulled under. Sailing around in circles there seemed to be no way out of the darkness.

 _The woman was so engrossed in the story she had completely forgot about the game they were playing_.

KJ: It was then that the Captain looked up and saw the stars overhead. Being he was a skilled sailor, the Captain knew how to use the stars as a map for navigation. He looked up and found Polaris. He followed the stars out of the darkness.

 _As Hook finished the story he noticed the woman had begun to cry. Having no idea what he could have done to upset her, Hook handed her a handkerchief and apologized._

KJ: I didn't mean to upset you, love.

 _She shook her head and cleared her throat. Then for the first time she actually spoke to Hook, I remembered something …. she stuttered, the stars… as a little girl my father would wake me up in the middle of the night. I would wrap his heavy coat around me and we would drive for what felt like hours to the city border. Then he would park the truck, take me in his arms and carry me to the middle of a field. There we would sit in the tall grass and just spend hours looking at the stars. A tear rolled down the woman's cheek, He taught me the names of all of the constellations. Orion was always my favorite constellation._

KJ: A smile spread across his lips, Orion, the story of the fearless hunter. A story that has traveled over land and sea, through time.

 _The woman slowly nodded. She closed her eyes and envisioned herself back in the field with her father looking up at the stars._

KJ: That is what I will call you then… Orion.

 _A name, the woman finally had a name. Maybe it was not her real name, but it was something._

KJ: Is that all you remember? _He asked hoping she might remember something more about where she came from or how she got here._

OC: I wish there was more but…

KJ: It is ok. It will come back to you.

 _It was then when one of the nurses knocked on the door Hook looked at the time_.

KJ: Perhaps I should let you get some rest.

 _The woman shook her head rapidly and grabbed Hook's arm before he could stand up._

KJ: You have robbed me of all I have. He chuckled and gently tapped her hand before standing up. I don't worry, love I will be right outside.


	3. Chapter 3: Hybrid

**Characters:**

HM: Henry Mills

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

RM: Regina Mills aka The Evil Queen

BE: Belle

DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)

MM: Mary- Margret aka Snow White (Snow)

 **Hybrid-**

 _Everyone gathered at the town library. Emma, Henry, Regina, David and Mary- Margret all came up with theories as to how this woman could have broken through the magical barrier that surrounded the town, concealing from the rest of the world. They enlisted Belle's help. Emma thought she might be able to help them see if there was some kind of way around the barrier. Because Belle is a bit of a book worm she was more than willing to do the research and help out._

HM: Is it possible that she has been here the whole time?

ES: They how has she stayed hidden for so long?

HM: Maybe she was living in one of the abandoned homes off of Oak Street.

ES: It is not likely. She still would have gone into town to get groceries….

RM: While the curse was enacted she would have lived a normal life, she would have had a job and a home just like David and Mary- Margret did. That was all part of the curse.

HM: Sure, but we already know that some people were living here and they knew what had happened. They knew about your curse.

ES: He's right, Jefferson was living alone in that mansion for god knows how long before he kidnapped me and tried to make me believe.

RM: Yes, but Jefferson's situation was different remember?

ES: How do we know it is different? We don't know where this woman is from. Maybe she spent time in wonderland too.

BE: If this woman has been here the whole time and she knew about the curse then why wouldn't she remember who she is?

ES: Jefferson knew everything about his life, here and the one he spent in the Enchanted Forest. He even remembered every detail of the time he spent in Wonderland. There must be another explanation.

MM: Well let's just think about this. Many of the people in Storybrooke have come at different times and in different ways. I mean just look at all of us. We weren't all brought here by the curse and we all certainly were not affected by the curse in the same way.

DN: We were all brought here directly by the curse. _He said while gesturing to his wife and Regina_

MM: Yes, but Regina was the one who cast the curse. She had her memory the entire time. You and I were walking around living alternate lives.

BE: Rumple also had his memory the whole time. I while I didn't. I was locked away in that cellar.

 _Everyone turned and looked at Regina. While it was true she was working to put her past behind her it always seemed to sneak back up on her. As much as she wanted to prove to everyone that she was now a hero rather than a villain the mistakes of her past always circled back around._

RM: If you are thinking of asking me whether or not I had this woman locked away somewhere all this time, don't! I already told you I don't know who she is. I didn't just keep a crypt full of people hidden away.

BE: No just hearts… _she mumbled._

ES: Alright, alright. _Emma said, clearing the air of the tension that was building._ It doesn't seem like she has been here the whole time, Henry. She must have found a way to get through the barrier. We know it is possible, right? Difficult maybe but not impossible.

DN: Could she have opened a portal?

RM: You say that like it is just so easy to open a portal. Oh let me just open this door to another world. _Regina mocked_.

DN: You know what I meant, Regina. Of course it isn't easy. _David gazed around at the group,_ All that work we did to try and go back to the Enchanted Forest. Of course we know there is only one way to open a portal.

MM: Magic Beans, _She chimed in._

ES: Well that is not exactly true… _she added hesitantly_ , Zeleana opened a portal to the past. She didn't use a bean she used a spell.

RM: So you think this woman might have magic?

 _Everyone stood quietly. They all knew how dangerous magic was if the wrong person was using it. All magic comes with a price. The idea that this woman could cause all of them to pay that price sent shivers down all of their spines. It was still too soon to know if this woman was here to hurt them or not, but the idea certainly kept playing through everyone's minds._

ES: I am not saying she does. I really don't know I am just saying we know magic beans are not the only way to travel between worlds.

 _Looking up from the book she was glancing through Belle suddenly had an idea._

BE: Ariel! _She exclaimed._ She came to Storybrooke without a bean. In fact she came without the help of a portal at all.

HM: She is a mermaid! Mermaids can travel between worlds.

RM: Well that is great and all but I don't see how it helps us any. The woman in that hospital room clearly has legs not a fish tale.

 _Belle rolled her eyes and handed the book she was reading to Regina. She pointed to paragraph that told the story of a hybrid, half human half mermaid. Essentially they are mermaids and have all the powers of a mermaid but the moment they step on land their tale transforms into legs. Regina read the passage out loud to everyone._

ES: How can someone be half human and half mermaid?

 _Belle read the following passage aloud then said, A hybrid would have had one parent who was a mermaid and one who is human._

ES: Ok but how… _Emma stood their trying to understand how this could be physically possible, Oh forget it. She decided there was no point. By now she should just know that her world consists of magic and fairytales so not every question can be answered logically._

MM: Oh my! Do these hybrids actually exist?

BE: I don't know, but I will find out.

HM: Wow, so you really think she could be a hybrid? _Henry asked excitedly as he hopped off of the table he had been sitting on._

ES: That is what we are going to find out. Belle, while you find out more about these hybrids I am going to head back to the hospital and see how Hook and our new friend are getting along. Maybe she will remember something or tell us something we can use to find out about this hybrid thing.


	4. Chapter 4:Family

Character:

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

RM: Regina Mills aka Evil Queen

HM: Henry Mills

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

OC: Orion Constellation

 **Family**

 _The next morning Emma went to the hospital to talk to Hook. She would tell him about the hybrids, and maybe he would have found out more about this woman. Emma wanted to talk to talk to the woman again as well. Now that they had something go off of Emma hoped she might be able to get more out of the woman now._

 _Emma walked down the halls the quiet hospital._

 ****Flashback****

 _There were people everywhere, everyone rushing around the hospital room. Emma stood outside looking in as the nurses crowded around the bed. Even from the hall she could hear the sounds of the monitors beeping._

ES: Please be ok, _She whispered to herself as she watched the panicked hospital staff rush to help Henry._

 _Eyes full of fear Regina ran up to Emma,_ What happened? _Her voice cracked._

ES: He …. He was trying to…. _Her mind was racing. Her gaze fell to the floor. For months now Henry had been trying to tell her that fairytales, magic and true love were all real. For months he had been trying to get her to just believe. Emma was so sure that all of that was just stuff for children to believe in. As she looked at Henry lying in that hospital bed she could not help but feel like if she had only decided to stay in Storybrooke. If only she had told Henry she would stay with him rather than leave him again. Maybe then he would not have been so desperate to prove to her that his book of fairytales was actually real,_ He ate your apple turnover. The one you gave me for the road.

RM: He did what? How could you let him do that! _Regina's hands shook and her palms grew sweaty._ This is all your fault! _Her eyes filled with tears as she pushed her way into the hospital room_ , Get out of my way! He is my son!

 _Looking up now Emma's mind instantly cleared. She stepped into the room and came to stand beside Regna. She gave Regina one hard look then turned to face Henry who was lying unconscious in the hospital bed. The nurses and doctors had all scattered the moment Regina entered the room._

ES: No…. He is my son! _Emma declared._

 _Regina's jaw dropped as she watched Emma step passed her and to Henry's side. There was a moment when Emma thought that perhaps Henry had been right. If she loved him enough maybe she could save him._

ES: I am sorry…. You were right, true love is real. I love you, Kid truly. _She whispered before she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead._

 _Suddenly there was a flash, a surge of electricity blasted through the air. The curse was broken by true love's kiss._

 _Henry's eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared._

HM: I knew you could do it. _He said simply. He knew that Emma had broken the curse and that she finally believed._

 *****Present Day*****

 _So much had changed since that day. Emma walked through the hospital thinking about how far they had come. Regina and Emma had found common ground in the fact that they both loved Henry and they were both his mother. It did not matter that Regina was only his adoptive mother or that Emma had given him up as an infant. They both loved him, and that day all either of them cared about was him. They were family._

 _Emma found Hook stretched out in a chair outside the woman's hospital room._

ES: Hey, how's it going?

KJ: Fine, she still seems a bit scared.

ES: Can you blame her? _Emma asked as she gazed in the hospital room where the woman was picking at a plate of fruit_. Waking up in a strange place, with strange people, having no memory of who you are or where you come from.

 _Hook stood up and straightened his jacket. He knew he must have looked a mess after spending the entire night at the hospital. He tried to comb back his hair a bit while looking at his reflection in the window._

KJ: Actually…. _He looked pass his own reflection and saw Orion stirring around pieces of fruit in her bowl_ , It seems her memory is returning.

 _Emma turned and faced Hook._

ES: She remembers who he is?

KJ: Well no, not exactly. _Hook sighed,_ She just remembered a moment with her father.

ES: That is a start. What did she say? Does she remember his name, where he worked, where they lived? Did she remember anything that may be helpful?

KJ: Perhaps you should talk to the lady yourself. She did not reveal much to me, but maybe you will have a bit more luck.

 _Emma nodded before knocking lightly on the hospital room door. She slowly pushed open the door and asked the woman if she could come in. Hook followed closely behind Emma. While Emma walked straight over to stand beside the hospital bed Hook took a seat in the same blue chair he had sat in for most of the evening._

KJ: Good Morning, Star. _He said cheerfully to Orion._

 _Orion smiled as she put down her fork and pushed away the tray of food_.

KJ: Orion, I believe you remember Miss Swan.

OC: Hello.

ES: How are you? You seem to be feeling a bit better today.

OC: Yes…. _She looked over at Hook_ , It is amazing what a bit of Jello and some good stories can do. _She giggled._

 _Emma looked over her shoulder at Hook wondered what exactly he had talk to her about the night before. Whatever it was the two of them seemed to have connected._

ES: That is great to hear. _She turned back to the woman and smiled._

OC: I remembered something. I am assuming that is why you are here isn't it?

ES: Um…. Yes. We were… well I wanted to see how you were doing. I wanted to know if you remembered anything that we might be able to use to help you find your way back home. To find your family.

 _Orion smiled and nodded. Even a blind man would be able to see that her arrival in town had made all of the town every uncomfortable. Everyone was tip toeing around her like she were a bomb that could go off at any moment. The only people Orion actually felt comfortable around was Killian and Emma. They were the only ones who didn't look at her with fear in their eyes._

OC: I am afraid it isn't much to go off of… she told Emma, Killian was telling me a story about a Captain Hook. You know, the Pirate from the Peter Pan story?

ES: Yes, I believe I know who you mean. _Again Emma looked over her shoulder at Hook who bashfully smiled and folded his hands over his chest. He covered his prosthetic hand so that from a distance Orion would not notice that it was fake._

OC: Ok, so Killian was telling me that the Captain used the stars to find his way out of Neverland.

ES: Oh really? _Emma said narrowing her gaze at Hook._

 _Hook chuckled quietly._

OC: Yes, and when Killian spoke of the constellations I remembered my father taking me out in the middle of the night to look at the stars.

 _Emma turned her full attention back Orion._

ES: Oh I see…. That explains why Killian called you Orion when we came in.

 _Orion nodded excitedly._

ES: So did you remember anything about where your father used to take you?

 _Orion shook her head. Emma began asking her a series of questions hoping to find some kind of a clue, but Orion was right. The memory was not much to go off of. Orion knew it was her father who had taken her to look at the stars but she couldn't even describe his face for Emma. It was very frustrating for Orion. The easiest questions she couldn't even answer_.

OC: I am sorry.

ES: No, no, it is alright. I am sure we will figure all of this out. _Emma said trying to stay positive._ Orion, this may sound silly…. You may not even remember, but did your father ever take you on trips? Maybe to the beach or on a sailboat?

 _Hook sat up on the edge of the chair eyeing Emma. He wondered why she would ask a question like that. How could that help them find out who Orion really was?_

 _Orion shook her head. She didn't remember doing anything like that._

ES: No?... Alright. _Emma stood up and took a few steps towards the door_ , Don't worry, we will figure all of this out. In the meantime Dr. Whale says you're well enough to leave the hospital.

KJ: But where will she go?

ES: I will talk to Granny about giving her a room at the Inn until we can get everything sorted out. _Emma told Hook. Then she turned to Orion and said, Granny is very kind._ I am sure she would love to help. She also owns the diner down the street so if you are craving a grilled cheese or something that's the place to go.

OC: Thank you, Emma. _She said before Emma and Killian stepped back out into the hall._

KJ: What was that? He _asked while grabbing hold of Emma's arm before she could walk away._

ES: I was hoping if I brought it up she might remember.

KJ: What exactly are you trying to get her to remember?

ES: _Leaning in a little closer and talking in hushed tones she said,_ Belle found something and we thought maybe…

KJ: Found what?

 _Emma eyed Hook. He seemed very protective of Orion._

ES: What other stories did you tell her last night?

KJ: I don't know…. Killian shifted nervously, Why? _He said sounding defensive._

ES: _She sighed. She didn't mean to sound like she was attacking him,_ Ok listen, I am really glad that you and Orion are friends. I am sure she could really use a friend right now, but I just hope your being careful. I don't think she is here to hurt anyone. However until we know for sure who she is we need to be smart about what she knows.

KJ: So will you tell me what Belle found?

ES: Have you heard of Hybrids?

KJ: Aye, though they are just stuff of legends.

ES: How do you know?

KJ: Shall I really explain it? _Hook smirked_ , How could a Mermaid really have a child with a human?

 _Emma blushed._

KJ: Hybrids are just the stuff of stories made by lonely sailors.

 _With that theory shot down they were back to square one. They would have to keep searching to find out who Orion is. Killian explained the stories of the Hybrids to Emma. Emma knew that she had to go back to the library and tell everyone that they needed to start over._


	5. Chapter 5: The Ring

**Characters:**

OC: Orion Constellation (Star)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

Granny

Smee

MF: Mermaid Fish

HM: Henry Mills

MM: Mary- Margret aka Snow White (Snow)

DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)

RM: Regina Mills

BE: Belle

 **The Ring**

OC: So Emma seems nice.

KJ: Aye, she is. _Hook said as he closed the hospital room door behind him._

OC: I feel bad. She is doing all of this to help me and I can't even answer her questions.

 _Hook walked across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed._

KJ: Don't worry. Emma… she is good at this sort of thing. She will make sure you find your family.

OC: I just wish I could be more help, _Orion sighed helplessly as she sank down into the hospital bed._

 _Now that Orion was feeling better and a bit more comfortable, Hook could see that she was growing restless. It would be good for her to be able to get out of the Hospital and go to Granny's._

KJ: You have helped her, Star. You have already started remembering things. Just give yourself time to heal.

 _Orion sighed impatiently_.

KJ: How about I go collect your things from the nurse? Then we can get out of here.

 _A few moments later Hook returned with a nurse who looked over Orion's chart. Once she saw that there was no reason to keep Orion at the hospital any long she signed the release forms. Then she handed Hook a bag with Orion's clothes and anything she may have had on her when Mary- Margret and David found her._

 _Hook handed Orion the bag and watched as she dug through it. She took out a pair of jeans, a floral top, a pair of boots, some chapstick, and a ring._

OC: Can I have a minute please? _She raised her eyebrow and asked when she saw Killian wasn't leaving the room._

KJ: Oh! Yes, Of course, apologizes. _Killian blushed as he spun around and stepped behind the curtain to allow Orion a chance to get dressed._

OC: Ok you can come back out now. _Orion called as she brushed off her top and slid on her ring._

 _Hook came out from behind the curtain and his gaze immediately fell to the strange looking ring on Orion's finger. It certainly was no ordinary ring. The stone was not actually a stone, but Hook was not exactly sure what it was._

OC: Can we go now? _She asked_.

KJ: Of course, Star.

 ******Flashback******

 _The sun was setting behind on the horizon. The seas were calm._

Smee: Capt'n, we are two leagues from port.

KJ: Aye, Mr. Smee. Get the crew ready.

Smee: Yes, Capt'n!

 _Smee hurried off and began preparing the crew to make land. Hook pulled a piece of folded up parchment from the pocket of his heavy trench coat. He unfolded the parchment to reveal a sketch of a coin. A coin with writing from an ancient culture._

Smee: Everything is prepared, Capt'n.

KJ: Good, _he said while still looking at the image._

Smee: Soon we will have the Trolddom Pendel.

 _Hook looked up and out into the distance. His mind was miles away._

Smee: We will be the richest men! Men will pay a hefty price for such an item.

 _Suddenly Hook turned and glared at Smee._

KJ: The Trolddom Pendel is not for sale! _The pirate snapped,_ Now get out of my sight you swine!

 _Smee fell back and stumbled away from the Captain. He scurried away leaving Hook alone again. He thought about how close they were to finally getting what they needed. Hook could feel it in his bones, soon revenge on Rumpelstiltskin would be his._

 _The ship made port and the crew disembarked just as the sun fell out of sight._

KJ: Take whatever jewels you find, pocket any gold they may try to hide, but if you come across the Trolddom Pendel it is mine! _Hook ordered._

 _Most of the crew headed straight for tavern while others raided the shops along the coast. Hook however was headed to the cabin in the hills. It was said that a man, a collector of rare things as Smee had called him was in possession of the Trolddom Pendel. The man was a recluse who lived quietly in the hills of Port Dranken_

 *****Present Day*****

 _Standing behind the counter Granny had been waiting for Killian and the woman to arrive. On their way over to the Inn, Emma had called Killian and told him that she had arranged for Orion to stay at the Inn until they could figure something else out._

KJ: Hello, _Hook bowed his head_ , I believe you have a room for Orion, _he stepped aside so that Granny could see Orion behind him._

 _Granny's gaze rolled over Orion as she tried to get a sense of who this woman was. Then she asked the pair to follow her upstairs. Granny pulled a heavy iron key from her pocket an unlocked the door to the room. She showed Orion inside and pulled open the curtains for the woman._

Granny: You are welcome to stay as long as you need. Any friend of Emma's is a friend of mine.

KJ: Thank you.

Granny: Not you. I do not rent rooms to Pirates. _She said flatly._

OC: Pirates? _She asked curiously_.

KJ: Ah, Granny and I are not exactly on the best of terms at the moment, He whispered to Orion. She seems to think I have stolen a tray or something from her diner.

Granny: It was a silver tray, and I know you stole it!

 _Orion giggled when she saw Killian shrug his shoulder and shake his head innocently. While Killian and Granny bickered in the doorway Orion plopped down on the twin sized bed and looked around the room. It was cozy and quaint, she knew she would be comfortable there._

 _While Granny continued to accuse Hook of stealing her silver tray he notice Orion beginning to get settled in. She leaned back on the bed and tucked her hands behind her head. Hook caught sight of her ring again. He knew he had to get a hold of that ring._

 _Completely ignoring Granny, Hook walked over to Orion and smiled down at her._

OC: I take it you are leaving? _She asked sitting back up_. _She began taking off her boots as she spoke._

KJ: It may be for the best. I'll come back a bit later to see if you want to join me for supper.

 _As Hook spoke Orion let her hair down and continued to get settled. Then finally she slid the ring off her finger and placed it on the nightstand beside her bed._

OC: I suppose we won't be going to Granny's diner? _She teased_.

KJ: Aye, I think it might be best for me to give her some space for now. Or at least until the tray shows up again. _Hook headed for the door where Granny waited impatiently with her arms folded over her chest_. I will be back soon, Star.

 _Hook left the Inn and made his way to Mary- Margret and David's apartment. If he was lucky everyone would be there and he could show them the ring. Carefully Hook pulled the stolen ring from his pocket. Orion had not even noticed that he swiped it from right under her nose. Quickening his pace Hook did want to return the ring as soon as possible. He did not want to betray Orion's trust in him. He would have just asked her to see the ring, but he did not want to make her nervous. If he had been wrong and the ring was not a clue then he would have gotten her hopes up for nothing._

 _As he walked down the street he ran his thumb over the stone. He was right it was no ordinary stone. Seeing it up close now he knew exactly what it was._

 *****Flashback*****

 _After hours of plundering the crew returned to the ship. Singing and cheering as they drank and toasted to their newly acquired riches. Hook returned shortly after but his mood was not as pleasant. The crew sang as the set sail again._

KJ: Mr. Smee! _He shouted from his cabin_ , I don't want to hear it! Tell them to shut up!

Smee: But Capt'n it was a very successful….

KJ: I do not care! _He shouted again shooting up out of his chair sending it flying back_. I do not care what worthless trinkets you rats have found.

 _Hook sighed deeply and rubbed his head. The cabin had been deserted. There was nothing to find but dust and cobwebs. They had traveled all this way for nothing, and yet again Hook was left with no way to destroy Rumpelstiltskin._

Smee: Capt'n way do we need this Trolddom Pendel anyway, if you do not intend to sell it for riches?

 _The Captain slowly turned his head and looked at Smee. His gaze was sharper than any dagger. Thoughtfully moving closer to Smee, Hook's fist was clentched tight, his jaw set, and his hook turned out._

KJ: Go tell those men to shut up! _Hook grumbled, towering over a quivering Smee._

 _Left empty handed yet again Hook fell into despair. He was beginning to think he would never find a way to get revenge. Just moments after Smee had managed to hush the crew a gentle melody washed over the ship._

 _Hook raced out on deck._

KJ: Mr. Smee, I thought I ordered….

 _It was not the crew who was singing. It was the angelic voice of a woman. Hypnotized by the sweet sound many of the crew stood frozen in their tracks. Hook peered out into the open sea searching for the source of the song. His gaze fell upon an enchanting creature perched up on the rocks ahead._

KJ: A mermaid! _Hook gasped_. Mr. Smee! Mr. Smee rock dead ahead.

 _The sailor was entranced. He could not hear a word his Captain was saying. Hook raced to the helm and latched his hook to it. He tossed it to one side allowing the ship to begin to turn away from the rocks. The ship tipped to one side nearly missing the rocks where the Mermaid sat._

 _As the ship passed the rocks the Mermaid dove into the water. Once the song stopped the crew was released from their trance. Captain Hook ordered the men into action as they got back on course. Meanwhile the Mermaid continued to follow the ship away from the rocks._

MF You should count yourself lucky, Pirate. Not many can resist my song. _The mermaid called up to Hook._

KJ: Who are you?

MF: I am the one you seek.

KJ: Is this some kind of a ruse? I do not seek death.

MF: Ah, but you do. You seek the death for the one who took your hand. The man who killed your love.

 _Hook was speechless. He had never met a mermaid before. How could she have known about his quest for revenge? He wondered._

MF: You came to Port Dranken in search of the man who has the Trolddom Pendel.

KJ: Aye….

MF: Then let me tell you this. You will not find him here.

KJ: Where is he? I will sail across the world to find him if it means I will finally be able to kill the Crocodile who stole my hand.

 _The mermaid smirked and shook her head. There was something so wicked in her eyes yet Hook wanted to trust her._

MF: He is not in this world. You must travel to Neverland.

 _Hook felt a shiver travel down his spine. He had not heard that place mentioned in years. He vowed he would never return. Neverland was a world of total darkness. He was not sure that he would make it back out alive this time._

KJ: There must be another way. _Hook yelled down to the mermaid._

MF: A man too afraid to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.

 _Hook recognized his own words being thrown at him. He knew he had no choice._

KJ: How do we get to Neverland? I haven't a golden fleece to fly us there anymore.

 _The mermaid nodded. Then lifted her fin above the water, she reached down and gently plucked a small sale from her fin. She tossed the scale up to Hook._

MF: With that you will be able to travel between worlds.

 _Hook tightly grasped the scale as he watched the Mermaid swim off. Then he spun around and ordered the crew to change course. They had a new destination in mind._

 ******Present Day*****

 _Hook pounded on the door to David and Mary- Margret's apartment. Moments later David opened the door._

DN: Oh good the Pirate has return. _He mumbled while stepping aside so Hook could enter._

 _Everyone was gathered around the breakfast table. Emma, Regina, Henry, Belle, and Mary- Margret._

ES: Hey, how did it go? Is she settling in alright?

KJ: Aye, she is…

RM: I still don't like this. We do not know one thing about this woman. She could be dangerous, and here we are treating her like the town's sweetheart.

HM: You don't have to worry, Mom. Emma used her super power. She would know if the woman is lying. Right, Emma?

ES: Yeah, Kid. She seems completely harmless to me.

 _Regina sighed, still not satisfied._

MM: I have to agree with Regina. I would just feel a lot better if we knew more about her. I mean everything we have come up with has just been another dead end.

 _Hook stepped forward and took the ring out of his pocket. He put it down in the center of the table for everyone to see._

KJ: After you left, Emma we were getting her things together. I saw the ring and I knew there was just something off about it. I did not realize it until after I took it from her room, but the stone there in the center is actually fashioned out of a scale…. a mermaid scale.

 _Belle picked up the ring and began analyzing it. There was no denying the ring was very peculiar._

HM: You stole it from her?

KJ: I intend to return it once we are through. _He defended_ , So is it any help?

BE: It might be. I will start seeing what I can dig up about Mermaid scales. _She announced before jumping up and rushing out of the apartment._

KJ: With a mermaid scale she could travel to any world. She easily could pass through the town barrier without ever being detected.

 _Regina nodded knowing it was true. She herself had some experience with mermaids in the past. She wondered why she hadn't thought of it sooner. Finally some of the pieces were beginning to fall into place. Soon they would know who Orion truly was and what she was doing in Storybrooke_.


	6. Chapter 6:Fairy Magic

Characters:

BE: Belle

BF: Blue Fairy

SW: Strange Woman

OC: Orion Constellation

KJ: Killian Jones

 **Fairy Magic**

 _Buzzing around the library Belle was thumbing through various books looking for something about the ring. In the middle of stacks of book the ring sat on the table where Belle had taken a seat and begun pouring over another book. Belle did not hear the library door open behind her._

BF (Blue Fairy): Hello, Belle! How are you today? I just came to return this.

 _When Belle did not respond Blue came up behind her and giggled realizing that Belle was lost in one of her books again._

BF: What story has you so engrossed this time?

 _Blue glanced over Belle's shoulder and saw the books spread out across the table and in the center a small ring._

 *****Flashback*****

SW (Strange Woman): Please you have to help. _The woman begged._

BF: There is nothing I can do, I am sorry.

SW: She can't stay here. She can't stay aboard the ship. You know what he is like, one day he might just lose his temper and… The woman was exhausted and very ill.

 _Blue flew over to the tiny baby wrapped up in a makeshift cradle. Blue knew the woman was right and that every moment the baby stayed aboard the ship she was in danger._

BF: I wish I could help. Truly I do, but…

SW: Please just send her somewhere safe. To a place where my baby girl can grow up happily. If I could I would protect her forever, but I can't.

 _Heavy footsteps pounded overhead. Blue and the woman knew their conversation would be cut short._

BF: I will see what I can do. _She promised quickly before dashing out of a porthole._

 _Blue flew quickly back to the island. The entire time she kept thinking about that baby and how she could help her. The baby's mother wanted to be sure that her child did not grow up with a monster for a father, and that her daughter would have her best chance at finding happiness. Blue knew of only one way to ensure that the baby would be safe away from her father._

 _By dusk the next morning Blue had everything she needed to bring the baby to a new world, a world where she might find her happy ending._

SW: You came back! I was so afraid you might not. _The woman coughed harshly while cradling the baby in her arms._

BF: Are you sure this is what you want to do? Once it is done I cannot undo it. Have you thought about what might happen after it is done? How will her father react?

 _The woman nodded thoughtfully. She had thought of all of that, and still she wanted to go through with it._

 _Blue sighed a bit reluctantly but then handed the woman a ring_.

BF: That ring is magic. It is fashioned out of a scale from a mermaid's tale, and as you know mermaids can travel between words without the use of a portal.

 _The woman smiled looking down at the beautiful ring. Then she stood up and went to the dress that was draped over a chair in the corner of the room. The woman pulled a thin string from the dress and slip the string through the ring. Then she turns around and carefully placed the ring around the baby's neck. As the ring fell around the baby's neck it began to glow and magically her name appeared on the inside of the band._

SW: You will make sure she is alright won't you?

BF: I can give her enough fairy dust to get to the next world, but from then on we will just have to hope she finds her way.

SW: She is just a baby. T _he woman stroked the baby's head and began to wonder if she was making the right decision._

BF: It is not too late to change your mind.

 _The woman shook her head. There was no going back now. The woman took the baby in her arms and cradled her close to her chest, she hummed softly in the baby's ear and whispered to her._

SW: You will be alright. _The woman softly kissed the baby's forehead_. You are my light, my sweet Amber.

 _When the woman was finished Blue sprinkled golden fairy dust over the child. In seconds the child rose up out of her mother's arms and towards the porthole. Blue and the woman followed the baby until she was outside the ship. The woman watched lovingly as her daughter flew away with Blue to a new world._

 ******Present Day*****

 _Blue would have recognized that ring anywhere. She had given it to the baby Amber to help her escape her horrible father. The last time Blue had seen the ring it was tied around the baby's neck as she flew through to another world._

BF: Belle… where did you find that? _She asked, her voice shaking._

BE: What… Oh, this? _Belle picked up the ring and examined it_. It belongs to the stranger. We were hoping…

BF: You mean the woman everyone has been talking about?

BE: Yes. _Belle responded sounding slightly confused._

BF: How did she get it? _Blue no long was trying to conceal her worry_.

BE: I am sorry, have you seen this ring some place before?

 _Catching herself before she could blurt out too much Blue composed herself. She was not sure how the ring had ended up in storybrooke, and she wasn't going to give anything away as to where it had come from either._

BF: It just… it seems very unusual.

 _Belle turned her attention back to the ring._

BE: Yes, it is. We were hoping it would be a clue as to who this woman is.

BF: Oh it is a clue alright…. _Blue mumbled._

BE: Excuse me?

 _Blue sighed and decided it might be best for Belle to know the truth about the ring._

BE: So you had the ring made for a child named Amber…. You don't think this woman could be Amber?

BF: I do not know. I guess it is possible. I followed her to the door the next world but I don't know where she ended up. I suppose though if this woman had the ring when she came to Storybrooke that is how she got through the barrier.

BE: Do you think if you saw the woman you might recognize her?

BF: It has been years, Belle. Amber was only an infant when I helped her travel to another world.

BE: But it is possible you might. She is staying at Granny's Inn. Lets go there and talk to her.

 _Belle did not even wait for Blue to agree. She grabbed the fairy's hand and dragged her out of the library. They raced down Main Street towards the Inn. When they got there they bumped into Hook and the woman in the lobby._

BE: We were hoping to see you. Belle said to the woman.

KJ: Orion and I were about to get something to eat.

BE: This is important. _She demanded_.

OC: Would you like to join us then?

 _Quietly Blue peered around Belle's shoulder._

KJ: Oh good and you brought the fairy along.

 _Belle glared at Hook. He smirked and opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when Orion pulled at his arm. He looked over at her and saw her smiling up at him. Thoughtfully Hook took Orion's hand and led everyone out of the Inn._

 _Blue watched the way Hook and Orion looked at each other. She knew right away there was something between them. Even if they had not realized it yet themselves. Blue could not believe she didn't see it sooner! Blue smirked as she thought about it more. She wondered what they would think of one another if they knew the truth._

 _They arrived at the diner and sat down at the table in the front corner of the diner. Granny came to the table and took everyone's order. Or rather just Orion and Hook's order since both Blue and Belle decided they were not hungry._

OC: What did you want to see me about?

 _Belle looked to Blue to see if the fairy had any recollection of who this woman was. Blue nodded to Belle and like a giddy little girl Belle clapped her hands together._

OC: I am I missing something here? She asked looking at Hook, Belle, and Blue.

KJ: Don't ask me.

BE: I am sorry. _Belle said to Orion._ I just need to talk to Killian outside for a moment.

 _Orion had no idea what was going on, so she just sipped her water and watched Killian, Belle and Blue all go outside._

KJ: What on earth is going on? You are looking at Orion like she is some kind of mutant.

 _Belle only smiled as she took the ring from her pocket and handed it back to Hook._

BE: We know who she is! _Belle exclaimed._

KJ: You mean the ring…

BE: Blue was the one who had the ring made. She gave it to Orion as a baby to send her to another world. _Belle explained._

BF: I don't know how I didn't see it sooner. Honestly she looks just like her parents. Her real name is Amber. That is the name her mother gave her before giving her to me.

 _Hook couldn't believe it. They had actually done it. They found out who she was, and more than that she was from their world._

KJ: We have to tell her!

BF: Wait! This is not the kind of thing you just spring on someone. _Blue held Hook's arm so he wouldn't run off._ As far as Amber knows this world his her home. If you go in there and tell her that this ring is magic and that it transported her here who knows what kind of a reaction she will have.

KJ: So what, we just keep pretending like we don't know anything? Let her go on believing she may never find her home again?

BF: It wouldn't be lying. Hook, we still do not know how Amber found Storybrooke and we don't know anything about the life she lead once she got to this world. She is looking for answers to those questions and we still don't have them.

 _Hook did not want to lie to Orion, or rather Amber. It just didn't seem right._

KJ: I will keep your secret but I will not hold her back from remembering. _Hook tossed the ring around in his hand as he debated over what to do next. It was then that he noticed the engraving on the ring. It was tiny and barely legible but he could see her name engraved on the inside of the ring._

BF: Please Hook, consider her feelings.

 _Hook's gaze narrowed at Blue's remark, but rather than saying anything about it he just showed her the inside of the ring._

KJ: I will return her ring to her and let her see that her name is Amber. Whatever happens because of that will happen. She deserves to know the truth.

 _Inside the diner Hook returned to find Regina standing over Amber. Amber was nervously fidgeting under Regina's glare. When Hook came to the table Regina stepped back and left without a word._

KJ: Are you alright? He asked taking a seat next to Amber and gently taking her hand in his.

OC: Why are you so nice to me? I know no one else here trusts me. Everyone thinks I am some crazy woman who came here to destroy the town. Everyone, but you. _Amber asked seriously_.

KJ: Well, Star. I guess it is because I know how it feels to be alone, to be an outsider, and for everyone to think your something you aren't. _Hook replied sincerely._

OC: Thank you.

 _Granny brought over their food and the pair ate in silence. Once they were done eating Hook thought this might be a good time to talk to Amber about her ring. He pulled it from his pocket, but as he did Emma and Henry came through the door. They saw Hook and Amber immediately. They sat down with them and ordered four hot chocolates for everyone. Hook carefully dropped the ring back into his pocket and went on pretending he did not know anything._


	7. Chapter 7: Neverland

**Characters-**

OC: Orion Constellation (Star)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captian Hook (Hook)

Mr. Smee (Smee)

PP: Peter Pan (Pan)

 **Neverland**

 _The night air was chilly as Hook and Amber walked back to the inn from the Diner. Hook walked in silence. Inside his coat pocket he fiddled with the ring he was still holding on to. After Henry and Emma showed up at the Diner Hook decided to wait to tell Amber about the ring._

OC: That was absolutely delicious! I had never thought to put cinnamon on my hot chocolate before. Henry is a wonderful kid, isn't he?

 _Hook was so lost in thought he had not heard Amber._

OC: You are being awfully quiet tonight, Killian. Is everything okay? _She said as she placed a gentle hand on Hook's arm._

KJ: Aye, Star. I've just got a lot on my mind tonight. _He smiled slightly. As they continued down the deserted street._

 *****Flashback*****

 _The sky was dark. The fog was thick and heavy, but the air had all of the crew chilled to their bones. Captain Hook stood at the helm staring ahead to the island cloaked in the dense fog. It was the place of his nightmares. He swore he would never travel back to this cursed island again, and yet here he found himself once more._

Mr. Smee: What is this place, Capt'n?

KJ: Neverland. _Hook's face remained emotionless._

Mr. Smee: And it is here in Neverland where we will find the Trolddom Pendel?

KJ: Aye, or rather that man who currently possesses it.

Mr. Smee: I assume he will not be giving it over willingly.

 _Hook only turned and glared at Smee._

Mr. Smee: I will see to that the men are prepared.

 _Smee has scurried off but Hook had barely noticed he was so consumed by his own thoughts. He just kept thinking back to the horrible tragedy that had occurred the last time he was here. If he closed his eyes he could still see the image of his brother's dying face as the poisonous dream shade reached his heart. It all happened so fast. One minute they were the Jones brother's sailing home to their King with stories of a great adventure from the mysterious land known as Neverland, and then in the next moment Liam was lying limp in Killian's lap as the light was snuffed out of him. It was this place that took his brother away from him. It was because of Neverland that he was left alone to become a Pirate._

Mr. Smee: Drop the anchor, _he yelled as the crew dashed about preparing to make landfall._

 _Hook was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Smee hollering about._

KJ: Stay sharp men. _Hook warned his men as the loaded the row boats and came to shore_. This place is a bloody death trap. There will be no shops to rummage through, nor will there be any wenches to pour you some rum. I promise you this though if we make it out of here alive our names will go down in history. Each one of you will be known as legends for having faced the infamous Pan and living to tell the tale.

 _The men hiked through the dense forest. Their feet getting caught in the mud which seemed to be everywhere. Hook led the way with an old map he had kept from the last time he had been here with his brother. Nothing on the island had changed and yet everything was different. Hook looked for the familiar landmarks his brother had sketched out on the map._

KJ: We should have come to Mermaid's cove by now. _He mumbled quietly to himself._

 _Some of the men began grumbling behind Hook. They had been walking for what felt like hours. No one was really sure how long it had been seen they had come ashore. Without the shadows from the sun it was difficult to tell how much time had passed._

Deck Hand (DH): We have been trekking in circles for hours now. The Capt'n has gone and got us lost. _One of the men growled bitterly to Mr. Smee._ What are we doing this for anyway? If there are no shops or homes to pillage why are we wasting our time here?

Mr. Smee: The Capt'n has a plan. _He whispered with the hopes that Hook could not hear the men's complaints._

DH: Aye, a plan to get us all stranded!

 _Captain Hook could hear the angry complaints of his crew, but he was far too busy to worry about their petty little complaints. If he was not careful he would do a lot more than get them lost. His crew did not seem to understand the dangers of this island, and as much as Hook wanted to show them he knew it would only cause a delay. The longer they were on this island the more of a chance there was for them to end up dying on this island._

 _They continued to march on. Everyone growing more frustrated by the minute. Each step they took seemed like another step in the wrong direction. Suddenly Hook froze in his tracks, with the men behind him all clumsily bumping into each other as they tried to stop short. Hook cautiously looks around. He hears a rustling sound and then snapping of twigs just before the trap is triggered and several of his men killed in an instant._

 _There was nothing He nor anyone else could do to save them. It had all happened so fast. The surviving members of the crew all scattered running for their lives and surely running straight into more of Pan's booby-traps._

Mr. Smee: What shall we do, Capt'n? _He was the only one who stayed beside Hook._

 _Hook remained still as he contemplated their next move. The echoes of his men's screams still vibrating through him. He stood there thinking, "They all died because of me. They had died on this bloody island just like Liam, and just like Liam I did nothing to stop it."_

Mr. Smee: Capt'n? _He called._

KJ: We must keep moving if we are going to survive this island.

 _Smee dutifully followed Hook deeper into the forest. The pair of them walked in silence for a long time until Smee begged for the chance to catch his breath._

Mr. Smee: I can't imagine anyone living here by choice. The air is always still, the sun doesn't shine, and all this mud…. _He said as he slid off his shoe and emptied out the contents._ How do we know the Mermaid wasn't lying about a man living on this island? Perhaps it was a trap. Perhaps she was angry you prevented her from causing a shipwreck, and now she has sent you here to torture you.

KJ: No. _He whispered._

 _Hook knew that Pan was real and he was the one who possessed the Trolddom Pendel._

Mr. Smee: Well I am just sayin' it seems very….

 _Hook hushed the sailor but Mr. Smee continued to ramble on._

Mr. Smee: You would think by now we would have come across someone….

 _Stepping out from behind a nearby tree a scrawny boy with a devilish grin nodded at Hook and Mr. Smee as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mr. Smee had stopped talking and starred up at the boy. One by one each of Pan's followers, the lost boys popped out from the trees, bushes, and rocks._

PP: Well, Well it seems that we have visitors, boys. _Pan's voice echoed around them sending a chill down Hook's spine._ It seems my old friend has returned. _Pan's smirk widened,_ Your friend must think us quiet rude. What kind of host lets their guests roam around unattended for hours?

KJ: Cut the games, Pan. _Hook demanded while stepping closer to Pan. Defensively the lost boys raised their weapons. Hook eyed each one of them then his gaze fell back on Pan who signaled for the boys to stand down._

PP: I see you haven't changed…. Well I guess that is not exactly true... _He corrected after spotting the hook which replaced the Captain's left hand._ The story behind that must be a good one. It has been awhile since the boys and I have heard a good story.

 _Mr. Smee nervously looked from Pan to Hook wondering what Hook was going to do. Every member of the crew knew not to bring up what happened the day the captain lost his hand to the crocodile._

 _When Hook did not reply Pan laughed and jumped down from the ledge he had been standing on. He stood directly in front of Hook taunting him. Pan was practically begging for Hook to run him through._

PP: What? Are you not in the mood to share?... My boys are growing antsy, Captain. If someone doesn't tell them a story soon who knows what they will do. _The lost boys raised their weapons again and carefully moved to encircle Hook and Mr. Smee._

 _Hook still did not respond. Pan did not like being ignored. He clenched his fists and spat through his teeth, You still have not learned, Pirate. On my island we play by my rules._

Mr. Smee: Capt'n… _His voice quaked with fear as he begged his Captain to give Pan what he wanted._

KJ: Where is the Trolddom Pendel? _He demanded._

PP: _He laughed a crazed laugh and said_ , Perhaps if you had followed my rules you would still have a family.

 ****** Present day******

OC: Are you sure you are alright? You have not said a word since the Diner. _Amber eyed Hook up and down trying to determine what exactly he was hiding._ Does it have something to do with what happened when you went to talk with Belle and…..

 _Hook cut her off as he ushered her into the lobby of the Inn_.

KJ: I am sorry. I didn't intend to be so rude. You have my undivided attention, Star.

 _As they made their way upstairs Amber went on about the grilled cheese sandwich she had eaten and how Emma was right to recommend it. Amber hopped on to the rickety old bed and sat crisscrossed while Hook closed the door behind him and sat on the end of the bed. He knew he needed to return her ring before she went looking for it. Again he wondered if he was doing the right thing by keeping everything about who she really was from her._

 _He began thinking about the day Amber's mother chose to give her up. He tried to imagine how Amber might react if she learned that her mother abandoned her._

 ******* Flashback******

PP: _Pan leaned in close to Hook. With his beady eyes pouring into Hook's, Pan whispered_ , Perhaps that is a story you would like share?... How about it, my old friend? Why don't you tell everyone here about what happened the last time you were here? Tell them about how your brother, so naïve and weak died because he did not follow the rules of the island.

 _Hook growled at the monster child._

PP: I am warning you captain, the boys won't be able to wait much longer…. _Pan said loudly as he took several steps back and away from Hook._

 _Hook shook his head and in one fell swoop the lost boys had descended on Hook and Smee. Hook and Smee fought back but there were too many of them. Hook's drew his sword and lunged at one of the boys. The boy quickly darted and avoided the blade. It was then that Hook saw several of the boys pick up a set of bow an arrows_.

KJ: Smee drop your weapons….

Mr. Smee: But Capt'n….

KJ: Now, Smee! _Hook hollered. He knew that the tips of those arrows would have been dipped in dreamshade. The very poison that had killed his brother. They had been overwhelmed. They had no choice but to surrender. One of the boys had hit Hook over the head knocking him unconscious._

 _There was no way to know how much time had passed but Hook awoke to the sounds of wild chanting. He opened his eyes to find a stream of lost boys chanting as they danced around a large fire. When Hook tried to move he realized he had been tied to a large tree. He squirmed under the tight ropes and heard grunting coming from the other side of the tree. He knew they must have tied Smee up to the other side._

KJ: Smee, can you get your hands loose? _He whispered._

Smee: I.. I.. don't know. Where are we?

KJ: Try to get your hands free. I would wager we are in Pan's camp.

 _The ropes tightened around Hook's wrists as Smee tried to wiggle his own hands free._

PP: Ah, look who has woken from their nap. _He said while strutting over to Hook_ , Welcome to our home. I can assure you there is no way you would have found it the way you two were traveling.

 _Hook bit back a yelp from the sharp pains due to all of the moving Smee was doing._

PP: _He sighed_. Do you really think I would make it that easy for you to escape? _He asked Hook completely ignoring Smee, who had now stopped moving._ Besides Pirate, I have a surprise for you.

 _Pan waved his hand and one of the lost boys ran over and cut Hook loose. A terrifyingly wicked smiled appeared on Pan's face. Pan slowly led Hook away from the fire and chanting lost boys. He brought Hook to a clearing in the woods. There was one large stone in the middle of the clearing._

 _The two of them were standing in the clearing and Pan was as giddy as a child in a toy shop._

KJ: What are you after?

 _On the other side of the clearing a cloaked figure approached them. Slowly moving across the clearing the figure came to stand beside Pan._

PP: Are you sure you don't want to share the story of what happened to your family with us? I am sure my lovely friend here would just love to hear it.

KJ: I will not play your games, Pan. Tell me what I want to know. Where is the Trolddom Pendel? _Hook spat as he lunged toward Pan._

PP: Careful, you are scaring our friend. _Pan warned._

 _Hook turned around just as the hood fell. He could see clearly now who had been hiding under the cloak. Hook stared at the girl in disbelief. His jaw fell slack as he gape at this girl standing before him. A ghost._

PP: Don't you recognize her, Captain?

 _Hook took a small step towards the girl._

KJ: Lila?... Is it really…. How? _His mouth was dry and he could barely speak._

 ***** Present day*****

OC: Killian?

 _Startled by the sound of Amber's voice Hook was pulled out of his thoughts._

OC: Okay, enough of this. What is going on? _Amber had not known Hook very long but it was not hard to tell his mind was miles away._

KJ: I am sorry, Star. I was just thinking about this story.

 _Amber sat quietly and listened as Hook told her the story of his time in Neverland. Of course Amber did not realize that when he talked about Captain Hook he was actually talking about himself. As he spoke he carefully slipped the ring out of his pocket and let it fall on to the bed for Amber to find after he left._


	8. Chapter 8: Pan's Lila

**Characters:**

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captian Hook (Hook)

LJ: Lila Jones

PP: Peter Pan (Pan)

 **Pan's Lila**

 _The clock above the library chimed. The streets of Storybrooke were empty aside from Hook who had just left Amber at the Inn. He made his way toward the docks. As he walked he wondered what her reaction would be when she finds the ring and sees her name engraved in it. He wondered if all of her memories would come flooding back to her, or maybe she would not remember anything. He feared he should have just told her everything Blue had said._

 _Hook stopped walking and debated about going back to the inn. He still had time to go back and tell her everything he knew. That had to have been better than her sitting there not knowing anything about who she is._

ES: Hey, what are you doing out here? _Emma asked as she pulled up in her yellow bug, I thought you had taken Orion back to the Inn a while ago._

KJ: I had, I was just heading down to the docks.

ES: Oh ok. Orion seems to be doing a lot better now, and we will find out who she is soon enough.

KJ: Aye…. Listen Swan, I am actually glad you're here. Belle and Blue were with us at the Diner before you and the lad showed up. They have discovered who the lass really is.

 _Emma looked up at Hook waiting to hear about what Blue and Belle had found out._

KJ: Her name is Amber. She was born in the Enchanted Forest. Her mother enlisted in the Fairy's help to send Amber to this world as a baby. Something about wanting her to grow up happy away from her father.

 _Emma was speechless. On the one hand she was glad to hear that they now knew who this strange woman was, but on the other hand Emma could not believe that this Amber person had also been sent to this world in the hopes of getting her best chance at happiness. It was the same thing Emma's parents had done with her._

ES: Is she alright?... I mean I know what a shock it is to learn that you are from another world.

 _Hook awkwardly shifted his weight and scratched the side of his head._

ES: Hook….? What is it?

KJ: She doesn't exactly know. Blue thought it would be best to keep it from her.

ES: She has a right to know that we have found something.

KJ: Blue want's to wait until she regains her memories of the life she had here. Blue is afraid to overwhelm her with what we have discovered.

ES: And you agree?

 *******Flashback********

 _Hook was standing in the middle of the clearing staring at the sister who he thought was lost to him long ago. His mind and heart were racing. He did not understand how this was possible. It had been years since he had last seen Lila, and yet she looked the exact same._

KJ: Is it really you, Lila? _He asked his voice shaking._

LJ: Hello, brother.

 _Hook felt the chill run down his spine as his sister spoke to him. Instinctively Hook stepped to her and extended his arms out to her._

JK: What kind of trickery is this, Pan?

PP: No trickery just a nice family reunion. You would think you would be a bit happier to see the sister who you presumed was dead for the past several years.

 _Hook looked from Lila to Pan and back to Lila again. He did not know what to do. He wanted to believe it really was his little sister, but after all these years how was it possible. As he stepped towards her, Lila stepped back away from him._

PP: Well I can see that the two of you have much to talk about. I will leave you to it. _Pan teased before strutting off back towards the camp._

 _The pair of them, Hook and Lila stood alone in the clearing for several minutes without talking, but Lila was the first to speak up._

LJ: What are you doing here? _She asked._ _There was something in her voice, something Hook did not recognize._

KJ: What am I doing here? _He repeated_ , Lila what are you doing in this godforsaken place?... How is it even possible that you are here?

LJ: This is my home. _She replied plainly._

KJ: Your home? _He did not understand_ , No.

LJ: Yes. _She demanded_. A home is where your family is. My family is here, Pan and the Lost Boys are my family.

 _Shocked Hook almost fell backwards. Her words cut him and hurt him worse than any blade ever could._

KJ: I am your family. He whispered.

LJ: No, you were my family, but then you abandoned me. You gave up on me and left me here.

 _Shaking his head rapidly Hook denied it. He tried to explain that as far as he knew she was dead._

KJ: Liam and I, we would have done anything to bring you back.

LJ: But you didn't.

 _Hook realized now that while this was absolutely his sister. She had changed. The kindness and generosity which had once blossomed inside of her had now shriveled up and was replaced with the weight of the darkness. Hook now recognized the bitter taste that clung to her every word was the taste of pure hatred. Pan and Neverland had changed his sister._

LJ: You and Liam came to Neverland once before. T _ears rose in Lila's eyes as she spoke._ I waited for you, Killian. I waited for the day you would bring me back home. When I saw you and Liam on the shore….

 _Hook vividly remembered every moment of the last time he was in Neverland. It was after he and Liam were told that Lila was gone. It was because of that news that Liam had agreed to go on this expedition for the King to Neverland. Neither of them had any idea that Lila was in Neverland._

LJ: …. I thought that day had finally come and we would all be a family again. But then a few days later you and Liam sailed off on that silly ship without even trying to rescue me.

KJ: Lila, we had no idea…. _He began to say as he moved closer to her again._

 _This time he reached for her hand but when he did Lila pulled a dagger out from under her cloak. She pressed it against Hook's throat._

LJ: It was only after you had flew passed the horizon that I knew Pan was right. He had been right all along. You did not love me. Neither one of you cared that I was gone. What kind of family just gives up on each other and abandons one another?

KJ: You don't understand. We thought you were dead. We…. _Lila pressed the dagger even farther._

LJ: It does not matter, after you abandoned me here I realized that Neverland was my true home. Here I had a family who would never let me out of their sight. Pan cares about me.

 _With her dagger at his throat Hook risked angering Lila even further by trying to explain himself._

KJ: Listen to me, Lila. This is not you. You are kind and loving but this place and that monster has turned your light heart dark. If Liam and I knew you were still alive we would have moved mountains to rescue you. L _ila did not seem to care. She continued to add pressure to her grip on the dagger. Hook continued on anyway,_ I promise you Lila. I will make things right. I will get you out of this accursed place.

 _Suddenly Lila began to remove the dagger._

KJ: Pan was wrong, wrong about everything. I am your family and more than that I love you. I am sorry for everything you have been through for all of these years. _He smiled at Lila and stepped closer to her once again, We will slip away. He will never be able to hurt you again._

 _When Lila didn't reply Hook took it to mean he was getting through to her. She lowered her dagger, and when it seemed like she was going to tuck it back under her cloak she lifted a tiny whistle she had worn around her neck to her lips. The sharp sound blew throughout the island._

 _In moments Pan and the band of Lost Boys had surrounded them. They had answered Lila's call. As if she were under a spell she was undying loyal to Pan. Nothing Hook could say would turn her. The sister he once knew was still lost to him. She hated him for abandoning her on that island._

 ******Present Day*******

 _Emma had turned off her car and was now leaning up against it._

ES: I know what it is like to have overwhelming feeling of loneliness hang on you when you know that your family gave you up and left you abandoned.

KJ: Aye… The family she has yet to remember is the only one she has ever known. I am not sure how she will take it, to learn that her true parents sent her away to this world.

 _Emma nodded having a real understanding of how Amber might feel._

ES: So you don't think she should know the truth yet?

 _Hook looked at Emma and sighed. He did not want to lie to her but at the same time the truth could destroy her._

ES: Well when it is time to tell her everything I will be there to help. _Emma said before getting in her car and saying goodnight. Hook continued towards the docks._

 _At the same time in Rumpelstiltskin's pawn shop the Dark One stood behind the counter looking down at a conch shell on the counter. With half a smirk he waved his hand over the shell and a holographic image of Amber lying in bed at the Inn was displayed before him._


	9. Chapter 9: Amber

Chapter 9

Characters-

OC: Orion Constellation (Star)

Granny

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

 **Amber**

 _The next morning Amber awoke with the early morning sun light pouring in to her room at the Inn. Laying in the bed she looked to the window. It had been two days since she woke up in this strange town and still she had no way of knowing who she was or how she got there. She rolled over in the bed trying desperately to remember what had happened before she woke up in the hospital. Still when she tried to recall anything from before it was just a blank._

 _Frustrated Amber sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. As she did she heard the faint sound of tapping beside her feet. She looked down and saw her ring bouncing on the hardwood floor. She bent over and picked it up. She looked at the strange stone and wished it had given her some kind of memory. But when she looked at the ring it meant nothing to her._

 _Still with no sign of her memories coming back Amber decided to get some breakfast at the Diner. She hoped the fresh air would help clear her head. There were a few people in the Diner quietly sipping their coffee when Amber came in. She took a seat at one of the stools and waited for Granny to come take her order._

MG: Hello Dearie.

OC: Hello… _Amber said suspiciously as she turned to see Rumple._

MG: I hear you are new to our little town. I just wanted to welcome you and tell you that if there is anything you need please feel free to come by my shop. It is the pawn shop just around the corner.

OC: Oh really? Maybe I will come by later and take a look around, if that is alright.

MG: Of course, Dearie.

 _Once Rumple had left the Diner Granny came over and took Amber's order._

Granny: Be careful of that rat, Darling. _She said referring to Rumple_. Then without another word she ducked back into the kitchen.

 _Amber took her time enjoying some pancakes and orange juice. She had hoped Killian would show up, but after a while she decided to explore Storybrooke a little more. It was still early so many of the shops on Main Street were not opened yet. She walked pass an Ice Cream shop and a boutique. When she came around the corner she saw a sign that read Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop._

 _She peered in the window at the glass unicorn mobile. It looked so elegant and fragile. Amber could tell the shop would have a lot of really neat things inside. She turned to go inside then thought about Granny's warning. She had no idea what Granny meant by it so Amber decided she would keep her guard up_.

MG: The sign says closed…. _Rumple began to say with his back to the door. When he turned around and saw Amber in the doorway his tone changed_ , Oh hello, Dearie!

OC: Hi… I am sorry I didn't see the sign. I will just come back….

MG: No, no. Come in, come in. _He insisted as he slid the conch shell off the counter and into the cabinet down below_.

 _Slowly Amber moved about the shop, she was careful not to let Mr. Gold out of her sights. She also knew that he was doing the same with her._

MG: Is there anything that catches your eye, Miss?

 _Her gaze had fallen on a tiny key chain that was displayed on the counter. The key chain had a swan engraved on it._

OC: This is very pretty.

 _Mr. Gold walked around the counter to look over her shoulder at the key chain. Amber nervously stepped away from him._

MG: It is, but I am sorry it is not for sale.

 ****** Flashback*****

 _In the forest outside Storybrooke Emma and Neal knelt on the wet ground across from one another. Their hand clasped together._

ES: Are you sure about this?

NC: Yes. It is the only way.

 _Emma took a deep breathe, bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She could feel her power rushing through her. She could feel the magic that was built up inside Neal as well. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and an explosion of power. Emma lost her grip on Neal's hands and his entire body was propelled several feet away, but now in the spot where Neal had been was his father, Rumple._

MG: What… what happen? _A dazed and confused Rumple asked while looking around the forest. When his sights fell on Neal who was lying a few feet away unconscious both him and Emma ran over to Neal_ …. Bae!... Wha… what did you do? _Rumple asked. Ready to attack Emma._

NC: She…. I told her to do it.

MG: But, Bae… you'll die.

 _Neal nodded having known full well what would happen once Emma was able to separate him and his father._

ES: Please Neal, you have to hold on. _Emma cried_ , You have to… for Henry. He hasn't even seen you since we have been back. He doesn't remember you.

NC: It is ok. He does not need to remember….. Just… Just tell him that I died a hero, a good man who loved him.

ES: I will. _She whispered_.

 _Neal then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small silver key chain and handed it to Emma._

NC: I meant to give it back to you sooner, but I guess with everything going on I just never got around to it. _He tried to laugh_. _His voice began to crack as he spoke_ , Go… find Tallahassee…. Even if it isn't with me.

 _Emma could not stop the tears that rushed down her cheeks._

NC: Papa…. _Neal called to Rumple as he reached out for his father's hand_ , I wanted to thank you…. Thank you for… showing me what it means to sacrifice for someone you love. _Neal tried to smile._

MG: Bae… _It was all Rumple could say,_ I love you, Son.

NC: I love you too, Papa…

 _His final breath escaped his lips and the light left his eyes. He lay limp in Emma's lap. The small key chain fell to the ground. Rumple picked it up and held it out for Emma to take._

ES: You hold on to it. _She said as she dried her tears_ , he would have liked for you to have something to remember him by.

MG: Don't you want it, to remember him by? _Rumple asked._

ES: He already gave me the best thing in my life to remember him by, Henry.

 _Rumpled nodded and slid the key chain in his pocket before kissing Neal's hand._

 *******Present Day*******

OC: That is alright, _She replied hoping she didn't come across as too uncomfortable in Mr. Gold's presence._

 _Mr. Gold slowly made his way back around the counter, and as he did his gaze fell on Amber's ring._

MG: That is quite a unique piece.

 _Amber lifts up her head and looks down at the ring. She slips it off so Mr. Gold could see it better._

OC: I wish I could remember where it came from. Just like everything else when I look at it and try to remember the only thing I see is endless blank space.

MG: Perhaps that is because you are looking at it wrong. T _hen he tilted the ring so that Amber could clearly read the engraving on the inside of the ring._ Like magic… _Rumple began to say when the shop door opened and the bells overhead chimed. Both Emma and Hook came through the door,_ Why do I even have a sign up if everyone insists on coming in anyway?

 _Hook rushed over to Amber and without a word began pulling her away from the counter._

KJ: Stay away from that Crocodile. He will not think twice about tricking you into something. _Hook finally said as he pulled Amber through the door._

OC: Hey let go! _Amber pulled her arm out of Killian's grasp_. Listen, while I appreciate everything you have done for me I do not appreciate being pushed around and told what to do. _Amber sighed then continued_ , I was being careful. I had no intention of buying anything. _She added naively_.

 _Meanwhile Emma had stayed back inside the shop with Rumple. She picked Amber's ring up from off the counter and eyed Rumple._

ES: What are you up to, Rumple?

MG: I haven't the slightest idea of what you mean, Miss Swan.

 _With a raised eyebrow Emma stared at Rumple. She knew he was lying but she did not have anything to prove it. Her gaze eventually fell from Rumple's face down to the counter where the key chain dangled._

 _Rumple notices Emma's gaze on the keychain. He picks it up and dangles in between them._

MG: I still miss him.

ES: I know…. I do too.

 _Hook and Amber were waiting for Emma outside the shop. When she came out she handed Amber back the ring. It had almost slipped her mind but the moment she had the ring in her hand she remembered the engraving. She tilted the ring and read; Amber._

OC: That is my name! _She exclaimed_ , I remember… Amber Phillips. I live in New York City with Luke and Kelly… my parents… _Amber looked up at Emma and Killian but it was clear her mind was miles away._


	10. Chapter 10: Home

Chapter 10:

Characters:

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

OC/ AP: Orion Constellation aka Amber Philips (Star)

Mr. Smee

PP: Peter Pan (Pan)

LJ: Lila Jones

LP: Luke Philips

KP: Kelly Philips

 **Home**

 _The three of them, Emma, Hook and Amber stood outside the pawn shop. Amber needed a few minutes to catch her breath as her memories came rushing back to her. The times she went to the park with her mom. The times her father walked with her to the bus stop. Everything came flooding back to her in one giant wave._

ES: Everything? You remember everything? _Emma asked while taking Amber's hand._

 _Amber nodded slowly as she recomposed herself._

ES: This is great! Ok, so what do you need? I know you are ready to get home.

 _Amber looked Emma straight in the eye when she simply replied,_ No.

 ****Flashback*****

 _Pan's camp was crawling with Lost Boys on guard duty. Pan had Hook tied up with Mr. Smee again. From the corner of his eye Hook watched Lila sitting beside Pan as they ate by the fire. After a few minutes Lila and one of the Lost Boys came over to Hook and Mr. Smee with some food. Lila untied Hook's hand just enough so he could hold the food._

KJ: Lila, please… try and remember…. remember how happy we all were when we were children. It can be like that again. _He whispered when he was sure the Lost Boy couldn't hear him._

 _Lila just glared up at him from the corner of her eye._

KJ: You know it in your heart that I am right.

LJ: And what do you know about hearts, you're just a pirate. _She replied before turning her back on him and returning to her seat beside the fire._

 _Hook tossed the food to the ground and sighed out of frustration._

Mr. Smee: Oi! Ya coulda offered some of that to me. S _mee said as he finished the last bite of his food._

KJ: I apologize if filling your big belly is not at the top of my list right now, Smee.

Mr. Smee: Aye, once we get loose from these ties we best grab the Trolddom Pendel and get back to the ship.

KJ: Only after I convince Lila to flee with us.

 _Smee took a deep breathe then confronted the Captain._

Mr. Smee: Capt'n we have been on this island for so bloody long I have forgotten what sunlight is. Every Pirate knows when to flee the storm. _Hook eyed the sailor_ , Many men have lost their lives already. What is all this for? We have risked our lives and turned up empty handed.

KJ: I risk my life for two things love and revenge. _He looked at Smee with a furrowed brow_ , I am not leaving this island without that coin or Lila.

 _A siren sounded throughout the camp. All of the Lost Boys froze, and Pan slowly rose from his seat beside Lila. He suspiciously gazed around the camp. Suddenly a menacing shadow flew overhead. The shadow dives down and dances around Pan. Then the shadow dashes back over the trees._

PP: Darling, it seems we have more visitors arriving on the beach. Go on and welcome them. _Pan instructed Lila while stroking her hand._

LJ: Of course. _She said with a slight bow of her head and a sweet smile,_ Who am I greeting?

PP: Actually…, _Pan said loudly to be sure that Hook could hear,_ he is another pirate. I believe he goes by the name of Blackbeard. _He said with a wicked smile._

 _Smee gasped and looked over at Hook._

Mr. Smee: The infamous Captain Blackbeard. He is the toughest, most blood thirst, and vicious pirate in all the seven seas. _He whispered._

 _With a raised brow Hook looked at Smee._

Mr. Smee: Aside from you of course. _He quickly corrected._

KJ: You're right though, _he is ruthless. Lila should not be confronting him. Hook knew he needed to do something to protect his sister_ , You send a young girl to fight the pirates, Pan? Not man enough to do it yourself?

 _Pan glared at Pan then went back to whispering to Lila. As Lila walked by Hook tried to warn her and tell her not to go to the beach. He told her it wasn't safe but that only seemed to fuel her desire to go even more. There was nothing Hook could do. He watched Lila walk off in the same direction the shadow dashed off into._

Mr. Smee: What would a Captain like Blackbeard want in a place like this? _Smee wondered out loud._

KJ: Likely he is after the same thing we are. _Hook replied, his gaze stayed fixed on the spot he had last seen Lila._

 *****Present Day ******

ES: No?

OC: No, I remember it all now. _She says looking from Emma to Killian, I know how I got here and what I was doing. Amber looks down at the ring in her hand as a tear rolls down her cheek._

 _Emma sees how upset Amber is and suggests that the three of them find somewhere to talk. Hook suggests they go down to the docks. He points out that not many people hang around down there so they will be left alone. It is quiet and it will give Amber the space she needs._

 _Hook, Amber, and Emma arrive at the docks. Hook leads the way aboard the Jolly Roger. He kicks a couple of empty crates aside and slides over a few barrels for them to sit on._

ES: This isn't exactly what I meant when I said lets find some place to talk but…. _She mumbles quietly under her breath as Amber sits down on one of the barrels._

OC: This is your ship, Killian?

KJ: Aye. _He replied with a proud smile_.

OC: It's beautiful. _Amber said as she gazed around the ship_ , I have never seen a boat like this before.

KJ: That is because she is a one of a kind, Hook boasted, She's my home. He added thoughtfully while looking Amber dead in the eye as he took a seat beside her.

 _Amber smiled softly and looked back down at the ring in her hand._

 ****** Flashback*****

 _Amber pulls up in front of a small townhouse in the city. She reaches into the passenger's seat and grabs a nicely wrapped present. Then she slides out of the car and walks up to the front door. She rings the doorbell and is greeted by her parents with bright smiles and warm hugs. She steps inside the familiar home and looks around at the handful of people scattered about talking, listening to music, eating and drinking. Then she hands her dad the gift and smiles_.

KP: Honey, we told you that you didn't need to get us anything.

OC: I know, I know but I had to. I am happy for you guys, it is worth celebrating.

 _Luke Philips nodded as he put his arm around Amber. He tightly squeezed her shoulder then ushered her farther into the house. They walked under a large banner that read; Happy Anniversary!_

LP: Amber honey, you remember Thomas my boss? _Luke led the introduction and began bragging about Amber's most recent promotion at work. It was not long before Luke and Thomas began talking about work of their own. Amber quietly slipped away and found her mother, Kelly sitting on the couch with some of her friends._

 _Amber poured herself a glass of wine and sat down next to her mother. She sat quietly and just listened as the women all giggled and gossiped as they joked about the good old days when they were Amber's age._

KP: You know your father and I are so happy you could be here. _Kelly said eventually turning to face Amber. She took Amber's hands in her lap and smiled,_ You have grown up so fast…

OC: Alright, mom. _A_ mber chuckled nervously as she felt her cheeks redden from embarrassment, I am just going to make a quick phone call to June and make sure everything is read for me when I go into work tomorrow. I'll be right back.

 _Pulling out her phone from her back pocket Amber made her way to the back of the house. She came upon her old bedroom door. It was tattered and worn with tape residue still left over from the posters that once hung on the front of it. Amber began dialing June's number as she pushed open the door and looked around. Everything was just as she had left it before leaving for college. She couldn't help but smile as she gazed at the ribbons she had won over the years or the photographs from her fifth birthday. The phone was ringing when Amber noticed a large envelop sitting on her bed._

 _When she picked up the envelop she saw her name was written across it. With the phone still up against her ear Amber opened the envelop. It contained several pieces of paper and pictures of her as an infant. She pulled out her birth certificate, a photo, and what appeared to be a legal document. Amber gazes of the documents. Then just as June picks up the phone Amber lets her phone fall to the floor._

 _Amber reads over the paper three times before rising from the bed and rushing out to the living room where her parents and their guest are all gathered. It doesn't even occur to Amber ask to speak to her parents in private. She just blurts it all out at once._

OC: I am adopted. _She states with a slightly raised voice. Everyone turns and looks at her. Some people nervously step away from Amber. Her parents exchange a look and that is all Amber needed to know that it was true, Why.. how could you keep this from me? She asked completely hysterical now._

LP: Where did you find that? _Her father asked with a harsh and scolding tone._

OC: It doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me? _She asked_ , Were you ever going to tell me the truth or were you just going to lie to me for the rest of my life?

KP: Honey why don't we talk about this…. _Kelly reached out for her daughter but Amber pulled away._

OC: You lied to me. My whole entire life you have been lying to me! _She cried._

LP: Amber, we did what we thought was best. We love you and we….

OC: Love me, you love me? _She choked_ , you wouldn't have kept this from me. You wouldn't have lied to me for all these years if you really loved me.

KP: Please honey, just listen….

OC: _Amber shook her head_ , No. I am done listening to you. _She ripped her coat off of the coat rack causing the sleeve to tear and she grabbed her keys off of the table by the door. She stormed out to her car not giving her parents pleading calls or the party another thought._

 _She just jumped into her car and drove off. She did not even think about where she was headed. All that kept playing through her head was the number of times when her parents could have told her the truth. Drove and cried for hours before she realized she had been heading north. She kept driving until she passed a sign that read: Welcome to Maine_

OC: Maine! _She said aloud_.

 _Amber knew she should turn around but the very thought of going back to the city made her sick to her stomach. Her whole life had been there, but now that life just felt like a pile of lies. She did not want to face it. She kept driving and decided a weekend away might be just what she needed._

 _Awhile later when Amber had been driving down a quiet road for some time she heard a strange clicking noise and realized she was beginning to slow down. She looked down at the dashboard and realized she had run out of gas. She pulled over to the side of the road then just sat staring at the dashboard._

OC: Perfect. _She sighed_. _Then she looked around for a sign for a gas station but there seemed to be nothing around. Annoyed she picked up her ripped coat from the passenger's seat and searched the pockets for her phone. That was when she realized she had left her phone and purse at her parent's house._ Of course… this is just what I need right now.

 _She knew it wasn't the best idea but unless she wanted to freeze to death she knew she had no choice but to walk to the nearest gas station. So she pushed open the car door and stepped out of the car. With no coat, no license, and no phone Amber began walking._

 _It felt like she walked for hours before she saw any sign of life. Her legs grew sore and she was freezing. She knew she had seen a mile marker sign a few miles back and she thought she would have come across some other sign of life at this point, but she still had no way of getting help so she just kept walking. Eventually she had walked herself right down Main Street, Storybrooke and had not even realized it. She was so cold and sore she was barely even conscious. She took a few steps towards what she thought might be a gas station but she collapsed before reaching it._

 *******Present Day******

 _Knowing that Killian and Emma were waiting to hear the story Amber sighed. She knew it would seem childish and petty but now that she knew the truth she no longer felt like New York was her home._

OC: Because I don't have a home to return to.

 _Amber knew she needed to get away. She needed to find her real home and as crazy as it sounded there was something about Storybrooke that just seemed to be calling to her. Maybe in Storybrooke she could find the answers to who her real parents were and why that had abandoned her as a child._


	11. Chapter 11: Loved Ones

Pirate Heart Part II:

 **Chapter 11 – Loved ones**

Characters

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

MM: Mary- Margret aka Snow White (Snow)

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin (Rumple)

OC/ AP: Amber Phillips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

 **Loved Ones**

 _Later that night Emma sat on a bar stood at the counter in Snow and Charming's apartment. There was a mug of untouched hot chocolate in front of her. David and Henry had gone to the stables leaving Snow and Emma at the apartment alone. Snow was watering her plants and finally decided to try and talk to Emma. Knew something had been bothering Emma, but she also knew Emma was not the kind of person who would come right out and tell her mom about the bad day she had._

MM: Tough day? _She asked simply, trying not to come across as too pushy she continued watering her plants._

ES: Eh, no…. _Emma sighed_. Hook and I just dropped Amber back off at the Inn.

MM: Oh? How is she doing? Has there been any change, I mean does she remember anything more?

ES: Hook and I found her in Rumple's shop earlier today. He was interested in her ring I guess. I am not really sure, but when I gave Amber back the ring she saw the engraving. She had a flashback or something. She remembers everything.

MM: Everything? _Snow asked glancing over at Emma from the corner of her eye._

ES: She knows her name, where she is from, and who her parents are. Well her adoptive parents at least.

 _Snow nodded and waited for Emma to finish explaining._

ES: She knows she was adopted though. She had just found the night she came to Storybrooke. It came as a total surprise to her. She was completely caught off guard, and now she is talking about staying…. _Emma leaned back way from the counter,_ She is confused, hurt and probably scared so she is running. That is how she found her way her from New York.

MM: Oh, I see. _Snow replied cautiously. She didn't have the heart to say it out loud but she could already see the similarities between Emma and Amber. She knew Emma could easily to relate to whatever Amber might be feeling._

 _Emma nodded then turned her attention back to the mug of hot chocolate which was certainly cold by now. She twirled the spoon around in the mug watching the marshmallows dance around the inside of the mug. Snow put down her watering can and saw her daughter's saddened face. She knew there was still more to the story._

MM: But that isn't what is really bothering you is it? _She asked Emma directly while taking a seat on the stool next to Emma._

 _Emma cocked her head to the side and tried to look confused by the question but they both knew what Snow was getting at._

ES: It's nothing, really.

MM: Awe come on, even the smallest things have meaning. What is it? _She pursued._

 _Emma pushed away the mug and swirled around on the stool so she was facing Snow._

ES: It's just earlier today when Hook and I found Amber in Rumple's shop, I saw the key chain Neal gave me…

 _Snow sighed and took Emma's hand in her own. She understood now why Emma had seem so down since she got back to the apartment._

ES: It was the first time I had seen it since he died, ya know?... I was just surprised I guess. It was just lying there on the counter beside Amber's ring.

MM: Well it is normal for you to feel sad. He was a huge part of your life.

ES: Of course I feel sad! He's Henry's father…. I just wasn't expecting to see it there….

MM: and it brought back all the memories and emotions again.

 _Snow could see Emma's eyes beginning to water. It had not been that long since Neal died but to Emma it felt like ages ago. The two of them had been through so much and right before he died they had decided to give their relationship another try. For the first time in her life things felt right, and seeing the keychain in Rumple's shop brought back all of those feelings plus the heavy weight of grief and loss._

 _Emma was not the only one who had still been thinking about the key chain or Neal. In the Pawn shop Rumple was fiddling with the keychain and thinking about his son's final moments._

 _Neal's final words to him echoing through his mind, "I love you, Papa…". Rumple had waited so long to hear those words. He drove himself half mad trying to find a way back to his son after he thought Bae was lost to him forever. Then shortly after they were reunited they were torn apart once again._

MG: I love you, Bae. I will make it right… I promise. Rumple said aloud in the empty shop as he clutched the tiny key chain.

 _Down the street at Granny's Inn Hook had walked Amber back up to her room again._

AP: While the gesture is much appreciated you know you really don't need to walk me all the way up to my door. _Amber said over her shoulder to Killian as he followed her up the steps._

KJ: Of course I do. It is good form.

AP: What? _She chuckled as she unlocked the door and invited Killian in._

KJ: Ah, nothing. It's just something my brother used to say to me.

 _Amber nodded and smiled as she slid off her coat._

AP: So you have a brother? Does he live around here? You haven't really spoke of your family at all. Now that Amber thought about it she realized she did not know much about Killian at all. Other than he was good at cards, he dresses funny, and he lives on a ship.

KJ: No. _He replied as he reached in his pocket for his flask_ , He died many years ago…

AP: Oh! I am so sorry.

 _Killian shook his head and swallowed a swig of rum._

KJ: Like I said it was a long time ago.

 _Amber stood and looked at Killian, really looking at him. The past few days she had been so consumed with her own problems and the need to remember who she was that she had not really taken the time to really look at this man she had grown so fond of. She knew very little about him and yet it felt as if she had known him for years._

AP: Ok so you had a brother, what about a sister? A cat or dog? You lived in some exotic county? _Amber began spitting out the questions left and right._

KJ: Whoa why all of the questions all of a sudden? _He asked with a chuckle_.

AP: Oh, you gotta give me something…. Please… I just realized I hardly know anything about you. Plus I could really use the distraction.

 _Killian sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed._

AP: So, tell me….. you had lots of older brothers and a pet bird named Paco.

KJ: Paco? _Killian looked up at Amber and smiled,_ Alas I didn't have a pet bird named Paco nor did I have lots of older brothers. There was my brother Liam, who yes was older than I and I had a younger sister, Lila.

AP: Had? A _mber asked quietly as she softly sat down beside Killian_.

KJ: Aye. _He took another swig of rum_ , They're both gone now.

AP: I am sorry. _She repeated then she kindly went to reach out for his hand and that was when she realized he had a prosthetic hand._

 _Killian saw her gaze drop down to his hand and he knew right away that she had noticed. Almost instantly she recovered and her gaze met his. He could almost see the questions forming in her eyes._

KJ: You're a curious one. _He laughed to himself as he stood up_.

AP: I don't mean to be rude. I just…

KJ: I know. _He reassured her._

 _The two of them remained quiet for the next several minutes. Amber dying of curiosity so desperately wanted to ask him about his hand, but she thought better of it. She figured if he wanted to talk about it he would. She would have asked him more about his family but she wasn't sure if it might upset him to talk about it. So she sat on the edge of the bed with her hands in her lap looking at Killian whose back was to her._

 _She hoped he might turn around and say something to continue the conversation, but it did not seem like that would happen. Her gaze fell to her hands and to her ring which she had finally put back on her finger. She thought about the moment when Killian and Emma had come bursting into Mr. Gold's shop. They both seemed really worried, but more than that Killian was actually angry. He had actually yelled at her for going to the shop and talking to Mr. Gold. With all the commotion that happened after and her regaining her memories, Amber had almost forgotten about the way Killian behaved at Mr. Gold's shop._

AP: So… what is the deal with you and Mr. Gold?

KJ: Deal? There is no deal. _He replied over his shoulder._

AP: You can't tell me that there isn't something going on between you. Not after the way you acted today when you found me in his shop. You were practically jumping down my throat. Something had to have happened to cause that kind of reaction.

KJ: Lets just say the Crocodile and I are not exactly mates. _Killian said as he turned around to face Amber_.

 _He hoped she would not pry any farther. He did not want to lie to her but he also was not going to get into the specifics of his relationship with Rumpelstiltskin, the man who not only took his hand but killed his true love._

KJ: It'd best for you to steer clear of him, Star. He is not the kind of man you want to make deals with. He will get you caught up in a web so tangled you will never see straight again.

 _Amber could hear the pleading in Killian's voice as he warned her to stay away from Mr. Gold. She may not have knew the particulars of what happened between the two of them but it was clear that Killian was very serious about his warning._

AP: Alright. _She replied_.

 _Neither Killian nor Amber had any idea that Rumple was watching and listening to their every word. He stood behind the counter in his shop with the conch shell out in front of him, and an image of Amber and Hook as they spoke was displayed before Rumple._

 _Rumple giggled with pride as he listened to Hook's warning for Amber to stay far away from Rumple._

MG: Awe, look the Pirate is trying to be a hero. _Rumple mocked_ , it is a shame he is wasting his time. _He said to himself._

 _Back at the Inn Hook decided he would try and talk to Amber about her returning home. He knew that is what Emma was hoping for. Emma felt Amber should return to her parents and the life she had in New York._

KJ: What about you?

AP: What about me? _Amber repeated as she leaned back against the wall._

KJ: Well I just thought now that you have your memories back you would want to share….

 _Amber looked up at Killian from the corner of her eye. He already knew what happened at her parent's anniversary party. He knew why she did not want to go back to New York and no amount of reminiscing would change that._

KJ: Did you have a pet bird named Paco? Is that where it came from? _Killian joked_.

AP: I know what you are trying to do and it isn't going to work.

KJ: I am sorry? _He says innocently._

AP: Do you really think I am that stupid? You are trying to make me miss New York and my parents. You are hoping if you can get me talking about them I will want to go back. _She explained_ , but you're wrong. They lied to me. They betrayed my trust, and besides I am tired of looking back. I want to move forward. I am going to start looking into locating my birth parents. _Her eyes lit up as she scooted forward to the edge of the bed, I know it is not easy and there is a chance they won't want to see me, but I have to try._

KJ: And what of your parents, the ones in New York? The ones who still love you, what about them?

AP: _She sighed,_ I know it seems cruel but you don't understand. I just can't handle seeing them right now. I am not saying I will never talk to is just right now I need time and space. They need to know that what they did was not ok.

KJ: I do understand, Star. I understand that you just want the truth. I also understand that your parents probably did what they thought was best at the time. Sometimes the truth is hard and they probably just thought they were protecting you.

AP: _Amber crossed her arms over her chest as if she were a toddler pouting,_ So you think I should forgive them?

KJ: Aye. _He replied reluctantly. He knew that it would mean she would leave Storybrooke, however Emma had convinced him that this is what was best for Amber._

 _Emma had said that Amber needed to return home to the people who love her. She needed to be able to forgive them before ever moving on or learning the truth about who her real parents are. Hook pointed out that Amber belonged in Storybrooke just as much as anyone else did. Emma agreed but still argued that without accepting what happened with her adoptive parents Amber would never be able to truly move forward with her life._

 _So Hook left Amber to consider her options. He politely wished her a good night and made his way down to the lobby. Granny had long since gone to bed and was nowhere to be found. Hook quietly slipped out the front door and down the front steps. He had just stepped onto the street when he was startled by a shadow lurking off to the side of the street._

KJ: What do you want, Crocodile? _Hook spat as he continued walking pass Rumple._

MG: It appears you and the girl have become quite close. _Rumple noted casually as he followed just a few steps behind Hook._

KJ: What does that matter?

MG: I suppose it doesn't really. You can do the job either way….

KJ: What job? _Hook snapped as he spun around so he was facing Rumple._

 _A mischievous grin stretched across Rumple's face. Hook knew all too well that grin was sign of trouble._

MG: I need you to retrieve something for me.

KJ: And why do you think I would do anything to help you? _He growled._

MG: Because it helps you as well, Pirate.

KJ: What are you talking about?

 _Rumple only smiled at Hook's obvious impatience and annoyance._

MG: Since you and the girl have become so close it should be easy.

 _Hook's gaze narrowed._

MG: You are going to swipe that pretty little ring right out from under her nose.

 _Keeping his gaze fixed on Rumple, Hook took a few steps backwards. He was not sure what Rumple would want with Amber's ring, but he knew he was not going to let Rumple get his dirty hands on it. Hook would not lie to Amber anymore._

MG: Ah, Ah… _Rumple interrupted waving his finger before Hook even had the chance to refuse_ , You will do this. If you get me this ring then you will have exactly what you want.

KJ: You know nothing about what I want. _Hook defended_.

MG: Now we both know that isn't true. _Rumple teased_. This girl, you don't want to see her leave. You care about what happens to her. You hate that you are being forced to lie and hide the truth from her.

 _Hook knew better than to try and deny it. His gaze fell to his feet._

MG: To this girl you are a hero. You are the man you have always longed to be, and you are not ready for that to end. You do not want to go back to a life where all anyone sees when they look at you is a one handed pirate. Not when you could keep this girl around and you can continue pretending to be her knight in shining armor….. _Rumple paused to walk around so he was facing Hook directly. He knew he was right. He could see it in Hook's eyes. Of course Hook had not realized that he felt that way, but once Rumple pointed it out there was no denying it_ ,….. You will steal that ring for me and I will make sure your lovely friend stays in town.

KJ: Why do you want the ring? _Hook asked mumbling to the ground._

MG: _Rumple sighed,_ my reasons are my own. All you must concern yourself with is getting ahold of that ring. It shouldn't be too difficult considering you have stolen it once already... Once a thief always a thief.

 _He hated the idea of making a deal with Rumple. He knew that deals with the Dark One are not always worth their price, but it was possible that in the end Amber would learn the truth. She would know that she was from their world and that she belonged in Storybrooke. She would have the answers to all of her questions about who her birth parents are. In the end this deal may be the best thing for her._

MG: So, do we have a deal?

 _Hook knew he could be making a huge mistake but he couldn't let this chance to help Amber go by._

KJ: Aye, we do.

MG: _With a giggle Rumple nodded_ , I knew you couldn't refuse. Your selfish desires were just too much for your Pirate heart to deny.

 _With the deal struck Rumple turned and casually made his way back to his shop. With a heavy heart Hook looked back toward the Inn where he could still see the light on in Amber's room. He hoped he had made the right decision. He hoped he was doing the right thing._


	12. Chapter 12: Trolddom Pendel

Characters:

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin (Rumple)

US: Ursula aka the Sea Witch

PS: Poseidon aka King of the sea

 **The Trolddom Pendel**

 _The following morning Amber woke up and immediately went to find Killian. After talking to him the night before, Amber felt much better. She had spent several hours thinking about what Killian said, and while it should have been obvious to her from the start she knew that he was right. Killian had been so kind to her these past few days and he had helped her through so much there was no way she could leave Storybrooke without saying goodbye._

AP: Hello?... Is there anyone here? _Amber called out as she stepped aboard the Jolly Roger._

KJ: Orion, what are you doing here? _Killian asked as he stepped out of his cabin._

AP: _Amber smiled at her old nickname,_ It is Amber now, remember?

KJ: Yes… I know. _He said quietly while looking down at his feet_.

 _Amber boarded the ship and made her way across the deck. She leaded over the side of the ship and gazed into the water down below. Killian watched her and kept an eye on her ring knowing that he needed to find some way to get it from her. He need to act fast or he might not get another chance._

 _Amber turned and smiled at Killian._

AP: This ship is really very beautiful… You could sail across the world in it.

 _Killian reminded silent_.

AP: What is the matter? _She asked noticing that Killian was being very distance this morning._

KJ: Nothing, Star I've just had a long night is all.

AP: Oh you've had a too much to drink from that flask of yours I suppose. _She joked._

 _Killian looked up at her from the corner of his eye. The disappointment was clear as day. Perhaps he was wrong and she didn't see the honorable man he wanted to be._

AP: Hey, I am sorry. I was only teasing. _She apologized while quickly coming to Killian's side. She took his hands in hers and tilted her head to the side so she was looking him in the eye,_ It was rude. I am really sorry…. _She sighed,_ What a fine way of saying goodbye this is. You have done so….

KJ: Goodbye? You are leaving? _He asked suddenly lifting his head_.

AP: Well yeah, that is why I came by. I wanted to talk to you before I left.

KJ: Oh? _He waited for Amber to continue speaking. He felt her ring under his finger tips and the weight of his deal with Rumple suddenly felt like more than he could bare._

AP: _She nodded_ , I…. I wanted to thank you. I know it must seem silly to you, but having you to talk to last night it really helped. Well actually just having you around these past few days has been…. _Amber knew she was rambling. She could not help it. She did not know how to say goodbye_ , _and she did not want to. She had only know Killian for a few days that is not enough time to really know a person, but still Amber felt some strange connection to him that she couldn't quite put into words. Amber tried to look him in the eye as she spoke but she couldn't do it. She was too nervous,_ It's been wonderful. It felt like you were one of the only people in this town who trusted me and wanted to help me, but you did. You….

 _Killian's posture stiffened, he held Amber's gaze, and leaned in closer to her as she spoke. Then before she could ramble on any farther he tilted down his head and kissed her. Instead of pushing Killian away Amber melted into him. He kissed her hard, so hard that they took several steps backwards together to keep their balance._

KJ: I….um… _Killian gushed as he slowly lifted his head away from Amber._

 _Amber took a step back away from Killian. Her hands slipped from Killian's as he cleared his throat and they both recomposed themselves._

AP: That is one way to say goodbye, _Amber giggled while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

KJ: _His gaze flashed up to Amber and he couldn't hide the faint smirk on his lips_ , I am sorry, Star. _He quickly corrected himself and apologized, That was very poor form._

AP: It is alright. I won't hold it against you. _She teased_ , I… I better get back to the Inn, tell Granny I will not need the room anymore.

KJ: Then you'll leave? _He asked._

AP: I suppose so.

 _Killian bit his bottom lip as he took a few steps towards Amber. He obviously was thinking of something, he needed more time._

KJ: Well you know, Emma and everyone else will be really disappointed if you leave without saying goodbye. Why don't you hold off your departure until later tonight? That way it will give me time to get everyone together so they all will have a chance to say goodbye.

AP: I really doubt that anyone would miss me if I left without saying goodbye.

KJ: Now you know that is not true.

AP: No one in this town trusts me.

KJ: Most of the people in this town are dimwits yes, but I know that Emma and Henry at least were very fond of you. You wouldn't want to disappoint the lad now would you?

 _Now it was Amber who could not hide her smile. She nodded and agreed to wait until later that night to leave. As soon as Amber had left Hook raced to Main Street. He slipped into Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop and called for Rumple to come around front._

KJ: Where are you, Crocodile? _He called._

MG: I am right here there is no need to shout. _Rumple replied as he came out of the back room. He hobbled forward leaning on his cane_ , Have you done it? Have you held up your end of the deal?

KJ: Aye… H _ook replied with a heavy heart as he held out his fist and uncurled his fingers to reveal Amber's ring._

MG: Wonderful, _he sighed as he plucked it out of Hook's palm. The excitement rang through Rumple's voice._

 _With a new found spring in his step and the energy of a young man, Rumple dashed behind the counter and retrieved the conch shell he had been storing in the cabinet._

KJ: What is all this? _Hook asked_ , Are you going to hold up your end of the deal?

MG: I never break a deal. _Rumple replied just as he dropped the ring inside of the conch shell. Then he waved his hand over the shell once more and again an image was displayed before Rumple and Hook._

 *******Flashback*******

 _A storm was brewing, the waves were monstrous, and the wind howled. Deep in the fathoms below the surface the Sea Witch, Ursula cried. Her heart ached for her mother, and she longed for the days when the seas were filled with songs._

PS: Please daughter, you must understand.

US: No! _Ursula argued,_ I do not understand. How could you? Music is a part of us, it was part of her. You are asking me to turn that into a weapon.

PS: Ursula, your mother is gone. Those humans took her from us. We are only giving them what they deserve. _The Sea King argued._

US: I won't do it. _She demanded_.

PS: Under my Sea you will live by my rules! I will not have you disobey me!

 _Ursula fought back the tears. She was in front of her father but the merman before her was nothing like the father she had once loved and admired. The man before her was a cold hearted monster who was trying to force her to sing in order to lure innocent sailors to their deaths. The Sea King felt as though the humans deserved to suffer for causing the death of his Queen. Ursula however disapproved of her father's new decree and refused to kill innocent sailors._

US: I will not! _She stayed firm in her beliefs._

 _The Sea King swam off in anger leaving Ursula alone to morn her mother. The young Sea Witch swam through the undersea castle and found her mother's old chambers. Ursula lovingly admired her mother's pearl necklace. Ursula could still hear her mother's sweet voice humming through the air._

 _Ursula started humming the soft lullaby her mother always sang to her. She swam over to the vanity where her mother had brushed her hair so many times before. On the vanity was her mother's combs, perfumes and the conch shell her mother received the day she became the Sea Queen._

US: I miss you so much, mother. _Ursula said aloud_ , I wish you were here. The sea is a horrible place without you. Father…. He is a monster. I wish he could see that revenge won't bring you back. I wish I could do something to help the innocent sailors he is sending to their deaths.

 _Suddenly Ursula knew what to do. She had an idea to help save the innocent men who her father wanted dead. She swam quickly out of the castle to a grotto outside of the city walls. It was a special place that Ursula could come to when she wanted to be alone._

 _Ursula spent hours in there. The waters around her were rough as she used magic to create a magical coin that could change the tide, the Trolddom Pendel. Ursula finally emerged from the grotto several hours later. She came out just as a ship approached the rocks. Rocks where the Sea King had ordered his people to wait for a passing ship._

 _Swimming as fast as she possibly could Ursula made her way to the rocks. Breaking through to the surface the wind whipped against Ursula's face. She frantically searched for the ship. She spotted it just a few feet away from the rocks. In the distance she could hear the Mermaid's song luring the ship towards the rocks. She raised the coin to the sky so that the moonlight shone down on it._

 _In just a few moments the winds changed direction and the ocean currents moved backwards. The ship and all the mermaids on the rocks were pulled back in time. Ursula was the only one aware of what was happening. When she lowered the coin out of the moonlight time froze. Ursula had created a coin that controlled the passage of time. With time stopped it gave Ursula the chance to rescue the sailors aboard the ship. When the sailors were on the shore safe and sound Ursula raised the coin to the sky once again. When the moonlight touch the coin time started to pass by again._

 ******* Present Day******

 _The magical image displayed before Rumple and Hook was of the Trolddom Pendel. The image came in blurry and far away but Hook could tell that it was in someone's hand._

KJ: The Trolddom Pendel! _He gasped_.

MG: What are you still doing here, Pirate?

KJ: What do you want with the Trolddom Pendel? _Hook asked suspiciously._

 _Rumple glared at Hook then ordered him to leave the shop._

KJ: Not until I know you have kept your end of the bargain. _Hook insisted._

MG: You will leave or I will make you leave, _Rumple threatened_.

 _Hook raised his brow in defiance, and as he did the image projected from the shell became clearer. The image panned out slowly. Hook could now tell that the person whom was in possession of the coin was on a ship. As the image panned out farther and farther Rumple and Hook were able to see the face of the man holding the Trolddom Pendel._

KJ: Blackbeard, _Hook whispered when he realized who had the coin._


	13. Chapter 13: Part 2 Race

Characters:

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

BE: Belle

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

BB: Blackbeard

LJ: Lila Jones

PP: Peter Pan (Pan)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

HM: Henry Mills

 **Race**

 _Later that evening Belle was buzzing around the shop when Rumple came from the back room. He watched her for a few minutes admiring her and how happy she was._

MG: What are you doing? _He asked as he hobbled out of the archway and over to Belle's side. She had been rummaging through a couple boxes in the corner._

BE: I was just looking for a gift. _She replied while still digging through one of the boxes._

MG: A gift?

BE: Yeah, Amber is returning home tonight. I just thought it might be nice to give her something to remember us by.

 _Rumple nodded slowly._

BE: What? _Belle asked after noticing the questioning look on Rumple's face._

MG: Darling, I know you feel for this girl...

BE: But? _Belle interrupted knowing Rumple was about to disappoint her._

MG: I am sorry, Belle but do really think giving her a reason to remember Storybrooke is such a good idea? I mean if she is going home then we don't want her tell all of her friends and family about a small town in Maine, a town which only people from our world can see.

 _Belle sighed disappointment clearly written on her face. She could see Rumple's point but she wished she could do something for Amber. Whether Amber knew it or not she was from there world and someday she would learn the truth of her past. Belle just wanted Amber to know that she would always have a home in Storybrooke._

MG: Your heart is so kind, Belle. _Rumple said before kissing Belle on the forehead and ushering her out the door._

BE: Aren't you coming to the party? _Belle asked over her shoulder as Rumple pushed her through the door._

MG: The girl and I are not very well acquainted, plus I get the feeling my presence there would not be very welcome by the Pirate.

 _Belle nodded and kissed Rumple goodbye on the cheek._

 _Once Belle head turned the corner Rumple ducked back into the shop. He locked the door behind him and slipped behind the counter. He retrieved the conch shell and waved his hand over it causing the image of the Trolddom Pendel to be projected before him. The image was the same as the one he had looked at earlier with Hook. Slowly the became clear and the view expanded. After a few moments it was clear that the man currently in possession of the Trolddom Pendel was Blackbeard._

MG: It shouldn't be much longer now. _He whispered to himself._

 _Many people had began gathering at Granny's Diner for Amber's farewell party. Hook however could not bring himself to go inside. He sat slumped down in a chair outside the diner. He watched everyone laughing and talking. They all seemed so happy, but there was something tugging at the back of Hook's mind. He took a swig of rum and thought about everything had happened over the past few days. Amber's arrival in Storybrooke had stirred up a lot of memories that Hook had buried deep, and after what he had seen earlier in Rumple's shop Hook did not feel much like a party._

BE: What are you doing out here? _Belle asked as she arrived at the Diner and found Hook sitting alone outside,_ Shouldn't you be in there waiting for Amber?

 _Hook shrugged his shoulders and took another swig of rum._

KJ: Where is the Crocodile? Aren't the two of you... _Hook raised an eyebrow knowing he did not need to finish his sentence._

BE: _Annoyed Belle glared at Hook_ , He said he didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable by showing up here. _With a pointed look at Hook she added,_ He was afraid you would make him...

KJ: Ha! Always afraid. _Hook snorted._

BE: What is going on? The two of you are acting strange, _even more so than usual. Belle eyed Hook._

 _Hook only shook his head and turned his attention back to the happy families in the diner._

 ******Flashback******

 _The beaches of Neverland were rocky. The row boats came ashore and the crew felt the large stones under their feet. A gloomy cloud of fog seemed to always cloak the island in ominous mystery. The Captain stepped on shore cautiously as he searched for any sign of the infamous band of boys who inhabited the island._

BB: Stay alert, Men. _The Captain instructed_.

 _As the last of the men emerged from the rowboats Lila appeared on the forest's edge. She stood completely still until her gaze locked with Blackbeard's._

BB: Well, well,... we have heard the stories of the Lost Boys, but it appears that we have a Lost Girl in our mist. _Blackbeard took several steps towards Lila while she remained unmoved with her intense gaze boring into the Captain_ , and what a pretty little thing you are. _He added._

 _The crew all followed closely behind Captain Blackbeard with smug looks on their faces as the circled around Lila. They attempted to intimated her but the girl showed no signs of fear as they inched closer and closer to her._

LJ: You have come here in search of something. _It was not a question it was a statement._

BB: And how would you know that? _The Captain asked with his head tilted sideways._

LJ: Many have come before you in search of the Trolddom Pendel ...and they all have failed. _She said conveying very little emotion as she spoke._

BB: Ah, I see and you are here to warn us of the danger. To tell us to turn back before it is too late I presume.

 _With that Lila raised a eyebrow as the corners of her mouth turned up in a smirk._

LJ: On the contrary, Pan has sent me to lead you to the Trolddom Pendel.

 _Many of the men's faces showed complete shock. Captain Blackbeard however was not so easily stirred._

BB: And how do we know this is not some kind of trap? _He asked._

LJ: You don't. _She replied simply as she turned her back to the pirates._

BB: What if we choose to search for the coin on our own?

LJ: You will never find it. Pan will make sure of that.

BB: So you are saying we have no choice but to trust you? _He questioned unable to hide the concern in his voice._

LJ: I never said anything about trust. _She replied before beginning to walk into the forest,_ This is Pan's island. We must play by his rules, _She called behind her while moving farther out of the Captain's view._

 _Reluctantly the Captain and his men followed Lila into the forest._

 ********* Present Day********

HM: Oh you have to try it! H _enry said as he pushed a large glass towards Amber_ , I promise you will love it. _He said cheerfully as he encouraged her to sip the concoction he had created._

 _Amber was pleasantly surprised by how many people had showed up for the goodbye party Killian had arranged for her. When she came to this town she had felt like an outsider. The people of Storybrooke had made it clear that they did not like strangers, but over the course of the past couple days all of that had completely changed. As the quaint town of Storybrooke began to grow on her, she began to grow on the people of the small town. Many of the townspeople seemed genuinely disappointed to see her go. Amber did not understand why. Especially when she had only spoken to most them maybe twice since she had arrived, but she was grateful for their friendship nonetheless. Despite the short time frame Amber did understand how some of the people of Storybrooke could grow so attached to her because she felt the same way about them. Although she was firm in her decision to leave she was a bit reluctant to actually do it._

 _Amber kept an eye on Henry as she sipped the strange mixtures of sodas._

HM: Well? _He asked excitedly._

 _Amber smiled and nodded. The unusual combination actually tasted wonderful._

 _Emma giggled as she wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulder._

HM: When you get home you will have to stock up on soda so you can make it for yourself.

AP: I am not sure my soda mixing skills will be up to par with yours but I will certainly try. _She teased._

HM: It is a shame you have to go so soon. Everyone was just getting used to having you around.

 _Amber's gaze quickly flashed up to Emma. She did not know how to respond._

ES: It is sad to see her leave but Amber has family in New York who I am sure are very worried about her. _Emma reminded Henry._

 _Again Amber smiled but it was clearly a halfhearted smile. All day the only thing she could think about was how her parents were going to react when she returned. Amber wasn't sure she was ready to face them again._

ES: I'll be right back. _Emma said suddenly as something caught her attention outside._

 _Hook was still sunk down in one of the cold metal chairs outside the Diner when Emma came out._

ES: You are missing a great party in there. _She said as she sat down across from Hook._

 _He did not reply he only tilted his head back and drank._

ES: Is this really how you are going to say goodbye to her? Out of everyone here she was closest to you.

KJ: Aye.

ES: Don't you think she deserves more than this? S _he asked motioning to his half drunken slouch, disheveled hair, and the flash in his hand._

KJ: Aye... _she deserves the truth._

ES: The truth? You mean about her parents?

 _Hook's gaze darted from the window of the Diner to Emma for the first time since she sat down._

ES: She will come to know the truth, Hook but everyone agreed this is not the time for her to find out.

KJ: Aye, He sighed, Who are we to decide... when she ...should learn... the truth? He slurred then turned his attention back to the window where he could see Amber sitting at a large table with Henry, David and Mary- Margret.

 _Emma' s brow creased. She had known Hook long enough now to know when there was something wrong. Since Amber's arrival in Storybrooke Hook had been acting strangely and it didn't go unnoticed, but his behavior outside the diner served as proof that Hook was hiding something._

ES: What is going on with you, Hook?

 _Still no reply as Hook just took another drink._

ES: What are you trying to hide? Does it involve Amber?... Listen I know you care for her but this... this isn't you. If you tell me what is going on I can help.

KJ: I am not hiding anything. I am an open book, love. _He said with a fake smile._

 _Emma pursed her lips together clearly not believing a word Hook said. She followed Hook's gaze to the window where she could see Henry and Amber still laughing and talking._

ES: Then why won't you come inside? Why are you staring at Amber from out here?... Hook don't you dare lie to me you know about my...

KJ: Oh please, enough with the superpower thing... _He snapped at her._

 _Emma however remained unmoved by his outburst. She just sat waiting for his answer._

KJ: _He sighed before saying_ , I don't know... There is just something about her. I don't know what it is but she is so familiar. Since the first day I saw her in the hospital I knew it. I have no idea why but it just doesn't feel right.

ES: What doesn't feel right? _She asked showing great interest and concern._

KJ: _In his drunken state he struggled to find the words_ , All of it. The ring, the truth about her parents, her leaving. There is just something about her...

 ******Flashback*****

BB: How much farther is it, little girl? _Captain Blackbeard asked after he and the crew had been following Lila through the forest for what felt like hours._

LJ: You will know when we have arrived. _She replied without looking back._

 _Annoyed Blackbeard glared at Lila. Following a little girl through the forest was bad enough but putting up with her cryptic or sarcastic comments was something else entirely. He had half a mind to slap her and show her just how he had gotten the reputation of most fearsome pirate, but then he was reminded that she was the key to finding the Trolddom Pendel. Without her they might as well have been wandering in circles._

 _Blackbeard had been trying to mark the path as they went along but he soon realized that it was impossible. The island was ever changing, the ground and trees all moving. This girl however seemed to navigate through the maze effortlessly._

BB: You clearly know your way around this island. I take it you are one of Pan's trusted followers... or why else would he send you to meet us?

 _Lila did not reply but she smiled slightly to herself at the thought of been trusted by Pan._

BB: Let me ask you this, how does a lovely young lady such as yourself end up in a place such as this.

LJ: I am not the reason you have come to Neverland, Captain my story is not of your concern.

 _Blackbeard glared at Lila. The more she angered him the more he considered taking her as a hostage and searching for the Trolddom Pendel on his own. He knew though that this girl was the key to find it, and the only way of being sure that she was leading them in the right direction was for him to gain her trust. Early she had said that this had nothing to do with trust, but Blackbeard was not a foolish man. This had everything to do with trust._

BB: Of course not, my lady. _She replied with a slight bow_.

 _Lila looked back at the Captain over her shoulder confused by his sudden display of compliance._

BB: I did not intend to pry. It just strikes me as odd... a lovely young lady such as yourself trapped like a prisoner on this island. It must be very lonely. _He paused to gauge her reaction. When he saw he struck a nerve he continued on_ , Where I come from a lady like you would be treated like a Princess. She would have men falling at her feet and other women begging to be by her side. It is a shame to see such beauty go to waste...

 _Without saying a word Lila's gaze fell to her feet. She had never considered herself to be beautiful. The very thought of it made her blush, but she couldn't help imagining herself surrounded by people all wanting to care for her and love her. On the other hand though in that life she would have never met Pan. The thought of being away from him made her ache._

 _Lila led the Captain and his crew deeper and deeper into the forest. They finally stopped when they reached a shallow canyon._

BB: What is this? _Blackbeard asked suddenly alarm ringing through is voice_ , Where have you brought us?

LJ: Pan has instructed me to bring you here. He asks that you wait here for him. He will bring you what you seek.

 _Blackbeard thought very carefully about his next move._

BB: Tell me, my lady if I were to offer to take you away from here. To a place where you will never fell alone again would you want to come? _He asked._

 _Lila spun around on her heel to face the Captain. Her gaze fell over him as she tried to determine how genuine his offer truly was._

BB: You do not need to decide now. Take some time to think it over. Really think about what it is I am offering you. _He smiled softly_ , In the meantime I do need to know one thing... is this an ambush? _He tried to read Lila's expression,_ I have put my faith in you. I have followed you deep into this forest with out any hesitation, and now I have offered to give you a wonderful life free of loneliness. Tell me...

For the first time since Blackbeard's arrival Lila felt a chill run down her spine as he took hold of her wrist and stared into her eyes.

BB: _Seeing the fear in Lila's eyes Blackbeard knew he was beginning to win her over_ , You are a beautifully smart young lady. You know what Pan is planning, and if it is to have us all killed then you know I can not follow through with my offer.

 _Lila nodded slowly. The Captain did not know what that meant but he had to trust that his plan was working. He let go of the girl's wrist and watched her dash off back into the woods. Many of the crew began complaining as they saw her leave and there was still not sign of the coin. But their complaints were interrupted by the arrival of Peter Pan._

PP: Hello gentlemen. _He called flying in over the the tree tops_ , I see you have found your way here without much difficulty. I hope the guide I sent was helpful.

BB: So you are the infamous Pan, are you? I must say you are not what I had imagined.

PP: What did you imagine, a monstrous man-child?

 _Blackbeard chuckled at the thought._

BB: I am not sure... He confessed, While I would love to chat and become better acquainted my men very tired and we have come all this way. Your guide tells me that you are willing to hand the Trolddom Pendel over to us?

 _Pan laughed uncontrollably while doing back flips through the air._

PP: I am not sure that is exactly what she said, Captain. I do not just hand over my toys.

 _Many of Blackbeard's men drew their swords ready to tear Pan limb from limb. They had been led on a wild goose chase. Pan never intended to give them the coin. The entire hike had been a wasted journey._

PP: Relax, boys, _He called to the crew down below him._ You'll have a chance at the coin... _A devilish grin spread across Pan's face_ , As it turns out Captain you are not the only one here who came in search of the coin. In fact just before you arrived another pirate Captain and his crew landed on our shores hoping to find the very same coin.

 _Blackbeard's gaze narrowed as he tried to pick apart Pan's words and figure out what he meant._

 _Then on the other side of the canyon two figures emerged from the forest. They were being pushed forward by a band of boys with spears and arrows. Blackbeard squinted trying to make out the identity of the figures. Then he noticed something sparkle as it caught the dim light from the moon. It was a hook. Blackbeard had heard stories about the pirate Captain Hook, but they had yet to meet._

PP: Now it wouldn't be fair for me to just give you the coin. Not when this other Captain arrived before you. So I decided the only truly fair way to determine who gets the coin is for you to win it from me. _Pan clapped with childish joy._

BB: Win it from you? _Blackbeard repeated._

PP: Yes!... geez you Pirates sure are slow. We will play a little game. _Pan looked back over his shoulder and nodded then suddenly a shadow figure appeared from behind him. The shadow darted down into the trees and plucked Lila from the forest. He carried her up over the tree tops so that she was dangling in the air beside Pan. Then Pan pulled the Trolddom Pendel from his pocket. It hung from a long gold chain which Pan then tied around Lila's neck. The shadow then dashed off carrying Lila and the coin far out of sight_ , It shall be race. The person who finds Lila and the coin first will get to keep both the girl and the coin.

 ** _****Present Day*****_**

 _Emma slowly got up from her chair. She had been talking to Hook for almost an hour but she still was not sure what was going on with him. The more he told her the more confused she became._

ES: Hook, I can't help you if you insist on acting like this. _She said leaning on the chair in front of her, I don't know what has gotten into but Amber is leaving in just a few hours so I hope whatever it is you have it worked out before she leaves._

 _Then Emma turned and made her way back into the Diner. Hook watched as Amber hugged Henry and Granny brought over another plate of cheese fries. Emma's words playing through his mind. He only had a few more hours until Amber left._

 _Suddenly he jumped up and ran down the street. He got to Rumples shop and tried the door but found it was locked. He pounded on the door calling for Rumple._

KJ: Stop your cowering, Crocodile. Let me in. _Hook demanded._

 _After several minutes of Hook's hollering Rumple appeared at the door. He invited Hook in not at all surprised by the Pirate's sudden visit._

KJ: What is your plan? _He demanded to know_ , How are you going to stop Amber from leaving. That was our deal, Crocodile. She is leaving in a matter of hours and you have done nothing to stop it. You are breaking your word!

MG: Calm down, my plan has already been set in motion. Your precious little girly isn't going anywhere.


	14. Chapter 14: The Storm

Characters: 

ES: Emma Swan aka the savior (Swan)

RM: Regina Mills aka Evil Queen

HM: Henry Mills

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin (Rumple)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

MM: Mary- Margret aka Snow White (Snow)

DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)

 **The Storm**

 _In Rumple's shop Hook stood over the counter facing Rumple. The urgency was written all over his face._

MG: Let me ask you this, Pirate. Why is it so important to you that she stays?

 _Annoyed Hook's brows pinched together and his jaw clenched. He had been asking himself that question since Amber got her memories back. He had convinced himself that keeping her here was the right thing to do. That it is what is right for her, but in his heart Hook knew that was not the only reason._

KJ: What does that matter? H _ook replied evading the actual question,_ How are you going to make sure she can't leave town? _Hook asked again,_ People are not going to be hurt are they?

MG: Awe look at you worrying about everyone else. You have been acting as quite the hero lately. I must say I am really intrigued by this softer side to you. _Rumple teased,_ Now that the Captain has gone soft is he trying to back out of our deal? Is he afraid?

KJ: No. _Hook spat as he clenched his fist._

 _Rumple nodded and smirked._

MG: There is always a price. You must pay it.

KJ: What is that supposed to mean?

 _Interrupting their conversation the items on the shelves around the shop began to shake. The ground quaked beneath their feet. Hook looked to Rumple, who stood before him with a wicked grin._

 _KJ:_ What the bloody hell did you do? _He exclaimed._

 _At Granny's Diner the earthquake rattled the cups stacked on the counters. The party music stopped and everyone froze. The lights in the Diner flickered momentarily, and when the quake stopped everyone looked around at one other trying to figure out what just happened._

 _DN: That was strange. David said as he followed everyone outside._

 _Outside the wind whipped viciously through the streets. Over the bay storm clouds had begun to gather. It was something like a hurricane._

AP: A hurricane? It is the middle of the winter and we are in Maine...

 _H_ earing _Amber's remark Emma and Regina exchanged a look. Everyone knew that this was no ordinary hurricane. It must have been caused by magic._

AP: How is this possible? _Amber asked raising her voice over the ever growing strength of the wind._

ES: Magic. _Emma replied without tearing her gaze from the growing clouds over the bay._

AP: What? _Amber asked unsure if Emma was kidding._

DN: Alright, lets everyone get back inside. It is not safe out here. _David said ushering Henry and Mary-Margret back into the Diner._

 _With everyone safely back inside Amber turned to Emma and pulled her to the side so they could talk._

 _AP:_ What is going on around here? _She asked,_ First with this storm and the fact that everyone here seems to know something I don't. Second, that remark about magic... what is that supposed to mean?

 _Emma sighed. There way no way they could hide the truth from Amber any longer. She needed to know what was going on and why Storybrooke is such a special place. Emma sat Amber down in the far corner booth and explained everything._

ES: This is going to sound crazy... _She began_ , You probably won't believe me but this town,Storybrooke, it is a special place.

 _Amber leaned against the table and listened very carefully to what Emma was saying._

ES: This town... it is magic.

 _Amber looked at Emma completely puzzled._

ES: It is sort of complicated, _Emma chuckled a bit to herself,_ You are familiar with the stories of Snow White, Rumpelstiltskin, Little Red Ridding Hood, Peter Pan?

AP: Yeah of course, who isn't?

ES: Well it turns out all of those stories were real.

 _Amber gave Emma a sideways look._

ES: I told you it would sound crazy... all of the people from those stories actually exist. They lived in another world known as the Enchanted Forest.

 _Amber busted out laughing. Her face turned bright red as she clutched her stomach. As she laughed the lights in the Diner went out. The backup generator kicked in a few moments later and Regina made her way to the table in the corner where Amber and Emma had been sitting._

RM: Listen, I hate to interrupt but Emma we really need to take care of this... whatever it is.

 _Emma nodded and told Regina to give her one more minute._

ES: I really need to go with Regina right now. Just promise me you will stay here with Henry. He can explain what it is going on, probably better than me. _She smiled_. Will you wait here?

 _Amber agreed and watched as Regina and Emma left the Diner. Henry took Emma's seat a few minutes later and pulled the large story book from his backpack. He placed it on the table and spun it around so Amber could flip through the pages._

 _Regina and Emma took Emma's yellow bug and drove down to the docks. The wind whistled and whipped through the trees. Once they reached the docks they could see vibrant blue and purple lightening streaks running through the clouds_.

ES: This is not ordinary storm, _Emma repeated_. _As she looked out towards the horizon she thought she had seen something moving in the water, Did you see that?_

RM: See what? _Regina had been watching the way the storm clouds were circling over the bay._

ES: Nothing... _Emma replied thinking it was just her imagination._

 _As they stood there trying to determine what was going on the wind picked up and the clouds broke open. Rain poured down on them pelting them both_.

RM: What do you think caused this? _She asked._

ES: I don't... _Emma began to reply but as she did she saw a streak of lightening strike a nearby telephone pole. The pole snapped in half and was falling towards Regina._

 _Moving quickly Emma threw her hands in the air towards the falling pole. She could feel the tingling sensation of her power rushing through her veins, and the strength of her emotions as she used her magic to push the falling pole away from Regina. There was a bright flash of light as Emma's power came pouring out of her finger tips._

 _As the pole fell to the ground Regina spun around to see the broken pole. She looked from the pole to Emma and then back down to the pole._

RM: Thank you _. She replied._

 _Emma nodded as she took several deep breaths._

ES: This storm is too unpredictable. We don't even know what we are up against here. Now that we have seen it for ourselves I suggest we go back to the Diner. We can talk to everyone there and try to figure what the hell is going on.

 _Regina agreed and they both hurried back to the Diner. At the Diner everyone eagerly waited for Regina and Emma's return. Everyone was worried about the strange storm._

 _Emma and Regina come through the doors of the Diner and are bombarded with questions from David and Mary- Margret. Granny and many of the other townspeople chimed in trying to find out just what Emma and Regina learned at the docks._

ES: We did not learn much. _Emma said trying to address everyone's panicked questions._

RM: No, we were a little busy trying not to be killed. _Regina mumbled under her breath._

ES: It looks like the storm is centered over the bay, and it doesn't appear to be moving in any particular direction. _Emma said,_ Until we know what caused the storm we aren't going to be able to stop it.

 _From the corner of her eye Emma saw Amber and Henry still sitting at the table in the far corner. Emma left Regina to answer the rest of everyone's questions and she went to sit beside Henry._

HM: Mom, you guys are back! _He wrapped and arm around Emma's waist and looked around for Regina._

ES: She is fine, Kid. _Emma reassured him_ , Why don't you go over to her.

HM: Here you can keep it. _Henry said to Amber as he stood up and pushed to storybook towards her._

AP: Oh... um... thank you. S _he said feeling a little guilty about accepting it after seeing how fond he is of it._

 _Henry only smiled then he dashed across the Diner to hug Regina._

 _Emma gaze fell to the story book that was now in between her and Amber. She smiled slightly as she thought about the numerous times Henry had shoved that very book at her trying to get her to believe in magic_.

ES: So Henry filled you in on all the details of our little town? _Emma asked still looking at the book._

AP: Uh, yeah...

ES: _Emma's gaze drifted from the book to Amber,_ It is crazy, right? Fairy tale characters all living in a magical town the middle of Maine.

 _Amber did not reply._

ES: When Henry first found me and brought me here I had a hard time believing it too. These kinds of things, evil queens, giants, curses, knights, princesses they don't exist in the real world. That is just fact. I was so sure that poor Henry was just insane or really lonely... It wasn't until he nearly died that I realized magic and true love were real. It was not until I almost lost my son that I had to believe in magic. T _he tears were building up in Emma's eyes as she thought back to the day Henry had eaten the poisoned apple turnover that was meant for her._ I know your head is telling you that this is madness and you think you should run out of here as fast as your feet can take you, but just wait... What is your heart telling you? You know in your heart that everything Henry and I have told you is true.

 _Amber stayed quiet for several moments looking at the book in front of her. When she finally looked up and opened her mouth to speak the bells above the door at the Diner chimed. Rumple and Hook stepped through the door. Emma turned around in her chair and her gaze met Hook's. Without stopping to talk to anyone Hook walked straight to the back of the diner towards Amber and Emma. Emma met Hook half way placing a hand on his chest to stop him from walking any farther._

ES: We told her the truth.

 _Hook had been looking past Emma to Amber who sat looking back down at the book. At Emma's words Hook's gaze flashed to her. He took half a step back and raised an eyebrow._

KJ: The truth?

ES: Yeah, well about Storybrooke... I still don't think now is the right time to tell her about her parents. She is having a hard enough time swallowing this first bit.

 _Hook looked back to Amber. Emma let her hand slip away as she went to rejoin the group of people who were huddled around Regina and Rumple._

Granny: So what are we supposed to do just sit around and wait patiently until it goes away _? Her voice piercing with annoyance,_ You already were almost killed by it. How are we supposed to last the night?

 _Emma listened to everyone's fearful comments knowing that they had to come up with some kind of a plan._

MG: It is strange...

RM: What is?

MG: I have heard of a storm like this once before. It formed suddenly out of nowhere and was fulled by the energy of water.

MM: Alright, so do you know how to stop it?

MG: Unfortunately I do not. _He replied simply._

RM: Well then what do you know? You said you have heard of a storm like this happening once before.

MG: I don't know much about it. There was talk that the Sea Witch Ursula had created it.

DN: You think she is the one behind all of this? _David asked._

 _Rumple did not answer._

ES: In the meantime we need to do something to contain the storm so everyone isn't trapped here. _Emma chimed in_ , Regina do you remember when we used our magic to contain the power from your gem in the mines, the fail safe you created?

RM: Regina's eyes lit up, You think we might be able to do the same thing with this storm?

ES: It is worth a try.

 _Emma and Regina marched out into the street. They stood side by side and exchanged a glance before raising their hand above their heads. The power inside them rising up through their bodies, their knees and hands shaking from adrenaline._

 _Just seconds before they let their magic explode from their hands the storm clouds vanished. The wind calmed and the rain stopped._

RM: What the hell? _Regina said letting her arms drop to her sides. She and Emma exchanged another look._

 _They looked around and everything appeared to be back to normal._

ES: That was weird.

RM: I doubt that is the end of it.

 _Emma nodded in agreement. She followed Regina back into the Diner. Everyone had been watching them from inside the Diner_.

MM: You did it! _Mary- Margret exclaimed as she threw her arms around Emma. Over Mary- Margret's shoulder Emma eyed Rumple._

 _There was something about all of this that just wasn't adding up. Emma found it strange that the storm had just suddenly manifested itself over the bay, she had not seen Rumple all evening and he suddenly shows up after all of this stuff occurs, and then out of nowhere the storm completely disintegrates. It did not add up._

DN: Now that the storm is gone it is safe for everyone to return to their homes. _David announced._

MM: Emma, David and I will take a drive around town to see what other damage the storm may have caused.

 _Emma thanked her parents and watched as they both got into David's pick up truck._

RM: It is great that everyone is all cheery again, but we need to be prepared for the next time that thing comes back.

ES: Yes... I think I will talk to Rumple to find out more about the last time a storm like this occurred. _She whispered to Regina as Rumple walked passed them and back outside with Belle._

 _In her pocket Emma's cellphone rang. She pulled it out and saw David's name across the screen._

ES: Dad? ... _She listened as his muffled voice came through the speaker,_ Alright I will tell her... No I think your right. We will wait and try to figure out what we are dealing with first... Okay, bye. _She hung up the phone and turned to Amber and Hook who had walked up behind her._ David and Mary- Margret just drove out to the town line. There are trees and power lines down everywhere. Amber, it doesn't look like you will be able to leave tonight. Regina and I could go down there and try to use our magic to clean it up, but until we know more about what we are dealing with I don't think it is a good idea for us to use our magic. We don't want it to start some kind of chain reaction or anything.

 _Hook's breathe caught in his throat. He realized now that this was Rumple's plan. He held up his end of the deal. Amber stood beside Hook unsure on how to react. She did not know if she was disappoint she couldn't leave or if she was relieved._

KJ: I'll walk you back to the Inn. _Hook offered_. _They walked slowly out to the street following Regina and Emma. Once they reached the street Amber stopped and grabbed Hook's arm._

AP: I am not sure I want to go back to the Inn just yet. Could we just take in the night air for a bit? Sleeping seems highly unlikely considering everything I have seen tonight. _She explained._

 _Killian nodded and the pair of them decided to walk down to the docks and check on the Jolly Roger._

 _When they arrive they find the Jolly Roger is still intact. There doesn't appear to be a scratch on board. Killian gushed at the beauty of the ship. Amber giggles as she watches him_.

AP: So Henry told me that everyone in this town is a character from a fairy tale. He told me that Mary- Margret is Snow White, David is Prince Charming... He didn't tell me who you are. _She watched him carefully from the corner of her eye._

KJ: You mean you don't know? H _is gaze fell to the prosthetic hand he wore then he looked over at Amber who had moved to stand beside him_. I am a Pirate...

AP: A Pirate? _She chuckled_. _Hook could see she was still having some trouble letting herself really believe in what she had been told_.

KJ: Aye, _He replied somberly as he raised his left hand. Amber heard a click as he unscrewed the prosthetic hand. Then he reached down into his satchel and retrieved his hook. He snapped the hook in place with a click._

 _Amber felt a chill run down her spine as she realized who he was._

AP: Captain Hook... _She breathed._

 _Before Hook could say anything there was a loud screeching sound that echoed throughout the bay. The ship began to rock back and forth. Amber and Hook desperately reached out for something to steady themselves._

 _The rocking became stronger sending both Hook and Amber tumbling across the deck. With a final massive rock Amber was thrown backward. She stumbled back and fell over the side of the ship._

 _Hook raced to the side of the ship managing to grab Amber's hand just as she lost her grip on the railing. Hook tried to pull her back up but there was something fighting him. Another force was pulling Amber down into the water._

AP: There is something on my ankle! _She called to Hook while she desperately tried to tighten her grip on Hook's hand._

 _Hook tried to see what it was that had Amber's ankle but he could not tell. He was losing his grip on her wrist as she was being pulled farther away from him towards the water._

 _Slowly Amber's fingers slipped through Hook's hand. With a splash she was pulled down into the dark water._


	15. Chapter 15: Dark Depths

Characters:

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion (Star)

ES: Emma Swan aka the Savior (Swan)

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka the Dark one (Rumple)

LJ: Lila Jones

PP: Peter Pan (Pan)

TL: The Little Mermaid aka Ariel

 **Dark Depths**

 _Loosing her grip on Killian's hand, Amber was pulled down into the water._

KJ: Star! _Killian called into the water below._

 _She held her breath and fought to break free of the tight grip around her ankle. She could hear the muffled voice of Killian on the surface. It was far too dark for her to see what it what that was wrapped around her ankle, but she knew it's hold on her was strong._

 _On the deck of the Jolly Roger Hook stood leaning over the side of the ship trying to see into the water. Unable too make anything out in the dark depth below he quickly shed his heavy leather coat, stepped up on the railing and dove into the water after Amber._

 *******Flashback*******

 _Pan's shadow plucked Lila out from the forest and lifted her high above the trees. Hook's gaze remained fixed on Lila as she was carried away by the shadow. He was careful not to display any concern for Lila in the fear that it would encourage Pan, or give Blackbeard and advantage._

PP: On your mark, Pan began to count off for the game to start, get set, and go! _He cheerfully yelled._

 _Without any hesitation Blackbeard and his crew took off after the shadow._

PP: Why are you just standing there, Captain? _Pan asked when Hook and Smee did not immediately chase after the shadow_ , Does family truly mean so little to you?

 _Hook glared up at Pan._

Mr. Smee: Capt'n, what are we doing?

 _Slowly Hook tore his gaze from Pan to look over at Smee._

Mr. Smee: Blackbeard's men out number us. They will surely find the coin before we do. Smee pointed out, And I wouldn't be surprised if Pan gave Blackbeard a map or something. That child seems to have it out for you, Capt'n. _Smee whispered, his gaze flashing up to Pan_.

PP: Well Captain? What are you waiting for? _Pan asked._

 _Hook had spent time on the island before. He knew Pan and he knew the kind of games the monster liked to play. Hook knew the only way to find Lila would be to out think Pan._

 ******Present Day******

T _he water was icy and sent a shock through Killian as he dove in head first. Quickly moving through the water he hoped he would be able to reach Amber in time. The water was dark and it was difficult for him to see anything, but a little ways in front of him Hook could make out moving figures. He didn't know what it was but he could see Amber tangled up among them. He swam closer and reach out for Amber's hand again._

 _Amber felt something grab at her hand. She instinctively pulled her hand away thinking it was another tentacle thing that was grabbing at her, however when she turned and looked at it she realized that it was Killian's hand. Desperately she reached back and grabbed his hand. Immediately Killian began trying to pull her free of the tangled tentacles that held her._

 _The more Killian had tugged on Amber the tighter the tentacle's grip became. It would only be a matter of time before Killian was completely extenuated and they both froze to death. As Killian struggled to break Amber free of the monstrous hold the creature began to wrap it's strong tentacles around Killian as well. They were both trapped._

 _Killian wiggled and twisted trying to break free. His arms were being pressed against his sides otherwise he would have used his hook to injure the creature. Perhaps stunning it long enough that it would release it's grip long enough for them to escape. Killian looked over at Amber who was fading quickly now. She had been in the icy water too long. She did not have the strength to fight, and she was loosing consciousness. Fighting harder to break free, Killian began thrashing about._

 *******Flashback******

 _Pan's shadow carries Lila to a part of the island even she was unfamiliar with. The shadow swooped down low and dropped Lila in a small clearing._

LJ: Where is Pan? She called after the shadow as it flew off, He wouldn't just leave me here... would he? Come back, what is going on? _She called._

 _Lila looked around the clearing. The unfamiliar territory was making her nervous. She wondered what kind of creatures lurked in the darkness just beyond the clearing. She pulled the dagger out of her belt and cautiously backed herself up against a large stone. She sank down and pulled her knees to her chest, the Trolddom Pendel pressed into her chest._

 _There was a rustling sound in the trees from the one side of the clearing. At the sound Lila's eyes lit up. She jumped to her feet and ran towards it._

LJ: Pan! I knew you were come for...

 _Out of the trees came a flock of birds. Lila's heart sank as she slowly step backwards and found her way to the stone again. As she sat back to the ground the coin dangled back and forth from around her neck. Lila cupped it in her hands and looked at it. She had never seen anything like it before. It was heavy and made of pure gold. There was some kind of ancient markings on it which Lila did not recognize. She traced her fingers over it wondering what made this coin so important._

LJ: This is what they want. This is what they all care about... this coin. _She said to herself_ , This is the reason Killian has come to Neverland. It is the reason Blackbeard has offered to take me away, and it is why Pan has left me out here. _A tear fell down Lila's cheek as she realized that when compared to the coin she meant nothing to anyone on this island._

 _Lila was so enchanted by the world of Pan and Neverland she could not see that after Killian learned she was here the only thing he cared about was bringing her home with him. While Mr. Smee pressed on about the coin Killian's thoughts were completely focused on Lila. He knew he had made a mistake and abandoned her once. He would not let that happen again._

Mr. Smee: Capt'n, I really don't understand...

KJ: It is not your job to understand. _He snapped before Smee could complain any farther._

Mr. Smee: I know but, Capt'n the Trolddom Pendel...

 _Hook had enough of Smee's whining. He drew his sword and spun around to face Smee. He pressed the sword against Smee's throat and threatened to slice the sailor in two if he did not keep his mouth shut._

 _With a heavy gulp Smee agreed. He followed Hook in silence fearful that the Captain might make good on his hiked for hours, and Smee wanted so badly to understand what was going through the captain's mind but for fear of the blade he stayed quiet. Hook and Smee traveled in the opposite direction of the shadow. Hook knew that Pan would make sure finding the coin and Lila were not so easy as to follow the shadow. Hook thought they would find Lila faster if they worked backwards._

 *********Present Day*******

 _In the dark icy water Hook was loosing feeling in his hand. He knew Amber had fallen limb and unconscious in the grasp of this creature. Despite his own lack of strength and the overwhelming desire to close his eyes he continued to fight to break free and rescue Amber._

 _Then suddenly there was an ear piercing, blood curtailing cry from below. Hook knew it must have come from the creature who was nestled farther in the depths of the bay. The creature released Hook and Amber and retracted it's tentacles. Hook reached out for Amber and tried to hold her but his arms were stiff and his legs tired. He did not have enough energy to get them both to the surface. His eyelids grew heavy and he did not have the strength to keep them open any longer._

 _Just as Hook began to close his eyes he felt something wrap around his waist. He knew it was not the tentacle of the creature but he passed out before he was able to see what had grabbed him._

TL: Alright, open your eyes... _A soft voice said_ , Come on, don't make me regret saving you.

 _Killian heard the voice but it took him a few moments to actually open his eyes again. When he did he found a familiar face looming over him as he laid on the sandy shore._

KJ: Ariel... _He groaned_. _Part from the nauseous feeling that had swept over him and part from the memory of the last time he had awoken to find her leaning over him._

TL: You can thank me later. _The mermaid replied swiftly before turning her attention Amber who was also starting to regain consciousness._

 _Ariel called to Amber softly trying to assure her that she was alright. Amber's eyes fluttered open and she coughed up water. Then Killian crawled over to her._

KJ: Star?... Are you alright? _He asked carefully brushing her hair from her face._

 _Ariel turned and looked at Hook. She was completely stunned by the genuine compassion he had for this woman. She could feel her jaw drop open as she watched him hover over her._

 _Amber nodded slowly as she looked from Killian to Ariel. She did not say anything but Killian knew she was a bit startled by Ariel's presence._

KJ: This is Ariel, an ... a friend. _Killian explained_.

 _Feeling a little better Amber propped herself on her elbows and looked at Ariel. She knew it was crazy, silly fairy tale stuff but she couldn't help wondering if this woman was the same Ariel from the story The Little Mermaid._

TL: When I saw the two of you in the clutches of that beast I knew I had to help. _Ariel explained,_ How are you feeling?

 _Neither Amber nor Hook realized until then how cold they were sitting on the shore in their soaking wet clothes after having been pulled out of the icy cold water._

AP: It is a little cold.

KJ: Aye. Killian agreed and wondered if he could get back to his ship to get his jacket.

TL: Oh! Of Course! I am sorry. _Ariel had forgotten that their human bodies would not be used to the water in such cold temperatures._

 _Killian reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Emma had given the device to him a few months before. Killian rarely found a use for it, but he knew if he pressed the right button Emma would appear at the other end of the line. He called her in the hopes she could send help and so he could tell her about what happened._

TL: What is that? _Ariel asked completely mesmerized by the device._

 _Amber looked over and saw Killian put the phone to his ear._

AP: What are you doing? _Amber asked, her voice sounded a bit harsher than she intended._

 _Killian gave her a sideways glance and pull the phone away from his ear. He told her that he was calling Emma._

AP: Have you never used a phone before? _She asked with a giggle, They do not work if they get wet._

TL: They don't? _Ariel sighed disappointingly knowing she could not keep one with her in the sea._

 _Amber shook her head and laughed. Then she slowly got to her feet. Her legs were a little shaky and her toes were practically frozen but it felt good to stand on sold ground_.

AP: Come on, we will walk to Emma's. It will do our legs some good to walk a bit. _She said reaching out for Killian's hand. When she did she suddenly remembered he only had one hand. She almost pulled back, but Killian had taken her hand before she had the chance._

 _The three of them, Killian, Ariel, and Amber made their way to the apartment where they would find Emma and her parents._


	16. Chapter 16: The Kraken

Characters-

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

TL: Ariel aka The Little Mermaid

MM: Mary- Margret aka Snow White (Snow)

DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)

RM: Regina Mills aka Evil Queen

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

US: Ursula Sea aka The Sea Witch

AS: Amphitrite Sea aka Queen of the Sea

BB: Blackbeard

 **The Kraken**

 _The clock tower above the library on Main Street chimed as the trio made their way up the stairs to the Charming's apartment. Hook tapped on the door to the apartment hoping it would be Emma who answers the door. He and David did not exactly always get along, and after everything tonight Hook did not feel like listening to one of David's self righteous speeches._

KJ: Hello Lovely, Care to help us out? _He asked with a flirtatious wink._

MM: Oh my! _Mary- Margret exclaimed after opening the door to find Hook, Amber and Ariel standing before her soaked to the bone,_ What happened? _She asked as she opened the door wider and invited everyone in._

 _Emma made her way down from the loft while Mary- Margret put tea on for everyone and searched for some warm blankets and dry clothes she could offer._

ES: What the hell? _Emma eyed the three of them._

 _Hook nodded_. Yes, _they must have looked absolutely horrendous. He wished Emma and Mary- Margret could move passed their appearances so he could actually explained what happened._

KJ: Listen we have a serious problem. _There is something in the bay. It just pulled Amber over the side of the Jolly Roger._

 _Emma's eyes grew wide and she turned to look at her mother who also turned around and was looking at Amber._

AP: I am fine, but it was a pretty close call. If it weren't for... S _he motioned toward Ariel, Killian and I would both have been killed._

MM: Oh my gosh! Mary- Margret gasped, Here sit down. _She instructed as she offered them blankets and tea._

 _Emma sat down across from Amber._

ES: This thing that pulled you into the water. What was it?

AP: I have no idea.

KJ: It was too dark to see anything. Whatever it was it's grip was something else _. Killian added._

MM: I just called your father. Mary- Margret said to Emma with a hand on her daughter's shoulder, He was helping with the clean up at the town line but he should be here soon.

Emma nodded.

ES: When he gets here we will go down to the docks. _Emma told everyone. She turned to Ariel and said, Amber said you were the one who rescued them._ Were you able to tell what was it that had them?

 _Nervously Ariel bit her lip as played with the hem of her skirt._

TL: I can't be sure... I have never seen anything like it before. Dozens of long and slimy tentacles that can be followed down to the creature's mouth. _Ariel could see the creature vividly in her mind, It's mouth filled with rows of teeth, sharper than the teeth I have seen on sharks. Ariel looked around at everyone then continued_ , I have never seen a creature like that before but I have heard stories of a creature known as the Kraken which fits that description.

KJ: The Kraken..., _He breathed._ I thought that was just a myth.

AP: Says Captain Hook, _Amber mumbled thinking no one had heard._

 _Emma smirked a little when she saw Hook glance over at Amber and raise his brow at her comment._ _Everyone grabbed their_ jackets _Hook was already standing by the door and Amber had stood up to follow him._

MM: The two of you were just almost killed by this thing. You both are still wet and need to warm up. Maybe it would be best for you to wait here. _She suggested._

 *****Flashback*****

 _It had been hours and no one had come for Lila, not Pan, not Blackbeard and certainly not Killian. Still she sat up against the rock clutching the Trolddom Pendel close to her chest. She had waited for Pan to come rescue her. She thought for sure he would. However when he didn't come Lila began to realize that she meant nothing to Pan. She was just another toy to him._

LJ: They aren't coming. _She said to herself_ , I need to find my own way out of here. _Her gaze lifted from the coin in her hand to the forest on the other side of the clearing. Slowly she stood up and drew her blade once again. She did not know anything about this part of the island but she wasn't going to sit around and be killed waiting for someone to find her, Besides I have the coin._ Surely I can use it to find my way out of here. She said as she approached the row of trees.

 _Lila went to step into the forest and out of the clearing but there was something blocking her way. A barrier had been placed around the clearing so that she wouldn't be able to get out. Pan was keeping her trapped there like a bird in a cage until his game was complete._

 _She fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. She had decided she would not cry anymore. She had been crying for far too long. If she had any hope of getting out of Neverland and away from Pan then she knew she needed to be strong._

 _For now she had to play along with Pan's little game. She had no way to fight his magic, but she knew if she waited long enough the right moment would arrive and she would be able to make her escape. So Lila walked back to the stone and sat back down. She was feeling better than she had in a long time. She knew what she was going to do. She knew how to break free of her cage and find the live she truly wanted._

 _Many more hours had passed. Lila had drifted off to sleep dreaming of parades of beautiful gowns, jewels, dozens of people filled the streets calling out for her as she made her way in the parade. Standing beside her with his hand in her's was her ticket to this beautiful new life. She smiled up at him and in his eye there was a twinkle. Perhaps the reflection of the golden coin which still hung around her neck._

BB: Ah Ha! _He cried out to his men behind him as he burst through the trees and into the clearing. His cry startled Lila_ , waking her up, My apologies, my lady. I did not mean to frighten you. _H_ _e said as he bowed before Lila with a smart grin plastered on his face._

 _With her dagger still in one hand Lila stood up. The coin dangled around her neck. Blackbeard's gaze was fixed on the coin, and Lila herself began to smile as she recognized the twinkle in his eye._

LJ: You did not frighten me, Captain. _She replied coyly._

 _Slowly Blackbeard rose back up while watching Lila from the corner of his eye._

BB: Well then if you would just hand me that pretty little thing around your neck...

 _Lila looked down at the coin and cupped her hand around it protectively._

LJ: Not just yet.

BB: Oh? A _s he spoke he moved closer to Lila and his men all drew their swords_ , That was not the deal.

LJ: Perhaps not, but I want to make a deal of my own. You see I am the one with the coin now. I am the one in position to make the demands. If you want the coin you will do as I say.

BB: _He busted out laughing,_ And what is to stop me from running you through then slipping that coin off from around your cold dead neck? He asked.

 _Lila knew the Captain was trying to intimidate her. She also knew not to show any signs of weakness when dealing with such a monster. She pushed down the ball of fear that had been growing in the pit of her stomach. She blocked out the pains in her heart that she felt for betraying and losing Pan._

LJ: You can certainly try... _She challenged him_ , but remember I have lived on this island with Pan and the Lost Boys for many years now. You can bet that I have learned how to protect myself and more than that ... to fight.

 ******Present Day******

 _Everyone was gathered at the door of the Charming's apartment. Mary- Margret had just told Amber that perhaps they should stay behind and rest awhile._

AP: Today I witness a freak hurricane type storm, you tell me magic and fairytales are real then I am dragged into the water by a Sea Monster only to be rescued by a mermaid! After everything that has happened I can not just sit back and wait to find out what is going on around here. I am tired of being left out. I am apart of this now, and I want to help. _She replied._

 _Hook giggled softly at Amber's sudden display of strength._

KJ: I am with Star. I will go where she goes.

 _Ariel nodded in agreement and with that the six of them went back down to the docks. At the docks Hook and Amber show Emma exactly what happened. They tell Emma about the violent rocking of the ship and how Amber flew over the side. Amber described being pulled down by her ankle. Ariel points to where the Kraken was holding Hook and Amber._

ES: That must be what I saw out in the water during the storm.

DN: You saw something? _He asked suddenly more alarmed and concerned that Emma hadn't mentioned it sooner._

ES: Yeah, but there was so much going on... I thought I had imagined it.

 _Everyone made their way down to the shore where Hook and Amber woke up. Emma looked for any signs as to what the creature was or how it got here._

AP: Do you think that crazy storm had something to do with it? _Amber asked._

ES: I wouldn't be surprised, _She replied while still searching the area._

 _The search turned up empty._

ES: So does anyone know how to kill a Kraken? _She teased as they made their way back up to the docks. Really she was disappointed she didn't find anything to lead her to Rumple. She knew in her gut that he had something to do with all of this. The timing of the storm, his arrival at the Diner, and now the creature attack were all too suspicious._

TL: You know I wouldn't be surprised if we found books about the Kraken in the Library. Maybe Belle can help us figure out how to get rid of it. _Ariel suggested._

DN: That is a good idea, and until we know how to get rid of this monster we will lock down the whole area to avoid anymore attacks. _David insisted._

KJ: Oi Mate, I live here. What am I supposed to do while everyone is burring their noses in books?

DN: Oh, I don't know. D _avid smirked a little glad to see he was annoying Hook_ , Maybe you could rent a room at the Inn for the time being.

 _Hook glared David. David knew full well that Granny would never willingly give Hook a room._

KJ: You know the old lady won't do that. _He grumbled._

DN: Yeah your right probably not.

MM: David! _She scolded_ , Hook I will talk to Granny about giving you a room.

 _Hook now grinned at David in triumph._

KJ: Thank you. _Killian replied before he followed Amber, Ariel, David and Mary- Margret back towards the apartment._

MM: Emma, are you coming?

ES: You guys go on ahead. I want to check on something.

MM: Are you sure? I mean if that creature attacks you.

ES: It's fine, Mom. I will be fine. E _mma assured Mary- Margret with a hug then watched them turn the corner._

 _Emma decided to go talk to Rumple she doesn't trust that he isn't involved in all of this. She doesn't know why he is doing it but she has a gut feeling his hands are dirty. She wants to get answers from him. So she waited a few minutes to make sure no one else would see where she was going then she made her way to Rumple's shop. She knew she would find him working late in there. As she walked she thought about why she didn't just tell everyone that she suspected Rumple. She knew that she could trust all of them not to say anything, but at that same time Emma wanted proof before she went and openly accused the Dark One of reigning terror down on the town._

 _Emma lightly pushed open the door to Rumple's pawn shop. She was not surprised to find the door unlocked despite the fact that the sign on the door was flipped to the side that read closed. She quietly looked around the shop. There was always something unsettling about the shop. Emma looked around and wondered where, or rather who all these things belonged to. She knew Rumple had acquired a lot of the items before the curse brought everyone to storybrooke, but even after everyone regained their memories and that curse was broken no one came to claim their belongings._

MG: Miss Swan, what can I do for you? _Rumple asked as he came out of the back room._

 _Emma strode across the shop to the counter and looked Rumple in the eye as she spoke._

ES: I wanted to know if you could shed anymore light on that freak storm we just had. _Emma purposely did not want to mention anything about the Kraken just yet_ , You said you had heard of a storm like it happening once before.

MG: Well as I said in the Diner I don't know much. I was not there. I only know what I heard. _Rumple replied clearly not wanting to be bothered with Emma's questioning._

 ******Flashback******

 _The sweet sound of music filled the air. The sun was setting beyond the horizan. The sea was calm as the Mermaids lounged on the rocks singing their sweet songs._

US: Beautiful... You sound so beautiful, Mother. _Ursula had always admired her mother's voice. She hoped that one day she would learn to sing the way her mother did._

AS: The gift of song is one to be cherished, my dear. It can bring joy to so many people if it is used for good. _Amphitrite smiled_.

 _The Sea Queen and her daughter joined in song and soon all of the other mermaids joined in as well. It was a beautiful scene. So peacful and serine, but through the mists a Pirate ship approached. The songs stopped. Many of the Mermaids dove back into the water fearful of being spotted by the Pirates. Amphitrite remained still. She sat up straight and held her chin high knowing the Pirates would see her. Ursula remained beside her mother. She watched her mother from the coner of her eye and tried to echo her mother's regal stance._

BB: And what do we have here? _Blackbeard called from the side of his ship_ , Such beautiful creatures...

 _Amphitrite bowed her head slightly but would not make eye contact with the Pirate._

 _As Amphitrite bowed her head Blackbeard caught a glimps of the elegant diadem she wore._

BB: Boys, we are in the mists of royalty, _He called back to his crew as he stepped back and folded into a full bow. Now Amphitrite's gaze met with Blackbeard's._

 _Worriedly Ursula looked up to her mother. Ursula did not trust this man, and now that he knew he was addressing the Sea Queen his eyes had lit up. They sparkled like the crown Ursula's mother wore._

BB: I am sorry. We have been quite rude, haven't we boys. This is no way to entertain royalty. Let's show these creatures the how we really treat those with jewels! _He hissed._

 _Blackbeard's men ambushed the Sea Queen and Ursula. The men moved quickly to gag and tie up the Mermaid pair. Terrified Ursula looked to her mother. Amphitrite seemed completely calm. She inhaled deeply as one of the men hoisted her up over his shoulder. As another man began to do the same with Ursula the ground beneath them began to shake._

 _Overhead dark black and purple storm clouds formed. The clouds swirled around as the waves stirred, and the wind began to howl. The pirate ship rocked back and forth as Amphitrite and Ursula were tossed on deck. The rest of the crew scrabbled around trying to battle the in coming storm. Amphitrite kept her gaze narrow and fixed on Blackbeard_.

BB: What are you doing you Sea Witch! _Blackbeard hissed as he struggled to hold on to the railing of the ship._

 _The earth shook once more and a stream of enormous waves crashed into the ship. Many men were pulled overboard._

PC (Pirate Crew): Capt' we must set them free! _One man cried fearing that they would die if they didn't._

BB: Never! _He snapped back determined to fight the Sea Queen._

 _Another wave came crashing down on the ship and this time along with it there was a blood curtailing cry from below the sea._

PC: Capt'.. _.The man called as he scrambled several feet backwards. Away from the side of the ship where a long tentacle was climbing through the air from below the sea._

 _The man let out a terrified cry as the tentacle came crashing down onto the deck. Another member drew his sword and jumped towards the Sea Queen, but before the man could do it Blackbeard had stepped in between them and stabbed the man._

BB: No one will defy my orders and still remain aboard this ship!

 _Many of the men on the ship nodded in acknowledgement, but it was clear many of them were still considering setting the mermaids free just to end the storm. As the rough seas tossed the ship around more long slimy tentacles wrapped themselves around the ship. The ship was beginning to snap into two. Several men fell over board and were thrown into the violent seas. Meanwhile Blackbeard stood at the helm determined to sail out of the storm._

 _Suddenly a lighting streak struck the mass. A fire broke out and several more men willingly jumped overboard to avoid being burned alive._

BB: Cowards! All of you! T _he Captain yelled as he watched his men flee._

 _As the ship was being pulled under one of the men finally decided he would rather face Blackbeard's wrath than die in this storm or be eaten by the creature that was pulling them under. So the man dashed for the Mermaids. When Blackbeard saw what was happening he tried to stop the man but part of the sail had fallen blocking his path to the Mermaids. This gave the man time to set the Mermaids free. First he removed the gags in their mouths._

AS: Please untie my daughter first. _Amphitrite instructed._

 _The man respectfully obeyed and began trying to cut through the ropes around Ursula. Suddenly Blackbeard had sliced through the sail blocking his path. He appeared behind the man who had just cut Ursula free. Without a word Blackbeard ran his sword through the man._

 _Ursula gasped as she watched the man fall dead in front of her._

AS: Jump, Ursula! _The Queen commanded._

 _Still stunned Ursula looked from the dead man before her to her mother. Amphitrite nodded and Ursula did as her mother commanded._

 _Ursula dove into the angry seas. She dove down deep so she would not be swept up by the fierce current. Above she could hear the pounding over the waves crashing. The parts of the ship were falling into the sea and being pulled around by the currents. Ursula could see the long tentacles reaching up from the mouth of a hideous creature. Afraid to venture too close to the creature she swam back to the rocks where the Pirates first spotted her and her mother. Ursula knew her mother would find her there._

 _But her mother never did find her. Ursula waited for hours by the rocks the storm had long since passed and the seas were calm once again. The Pirates and their ship had vanished without a trace. It was as if none of it had ever happened- but it did. Ursula would never be able to forget the day her mother had been taken from her. She would never forget the storm her mother had invoked in an effort to ensure Ursula's safety._

 ******Present Day********

ES: But you know something... _Emma pursued as Rumple tried to appear busy, fiddling with knickknacks around the counter in his shop_ , Tell me what you know.

MG: I have told you what I know. Ursula the Sea Witch created the storm. How she did it I do not know. Why she did... they say it was to destroy an approaching Pirate ship.

 _Emma glanced down at the diadem on the counter in front of her. She tried to piece together Rumple's story, but things still weren't adding up._

ES: Well what would have caused the storm here? _Emma asked. She was not expecting a response from Rumple._

MG: If that is all, Miss Swan I have a few things to tend to in the back room.

 _Emma knew she was not going to get anymore information from Rumple tonight so she took her leave. She was still convinced that he was behind this somehow._

MG: I hope you will come to me if you come across anything or if there are any other developments. _Rumple said as Emma pushed open the shop door. She looked back over her shoulder and nodded then stepped outside into the cold night air._


	17. Chapter 17: Lost Girl

Characters:

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

BB: Blackbeard

LJ: Lila Jones

Smee

Granny

Lost Girl

 _Hook and Amber followed Granny upstairs to Hook's new room at the Inn. She reluctantly flipped through her key ring searching for the correct key._

Granny: Letting a pirate stay under my roof... She mumbled under her breath, The very idea of it!

 _Both Amber and Hook pretended not to notice it._

KJ: So you seem to be handling all this pretty well... The whole fairytale thing I mean.

AP: _Amber chuckled_ , Well it is kind of hard to argue after you have almost been killed by a Sea Monster.

KJ: Aye. _He sighed._

Gr _anny opened the door then stepped around Amber and Hook to make her way back downstairs. She had no desire to stick around and see that Hook gets settled in alright._

 _Amber stepped into the room and spun around. The room was about the same size as the one she was staying in across the hall but in this room the window's were lined with light blue curtains. Hook slowly came into the room and had a look around. He was not too pleased to be staying there but he certainly could not stay on aboard the Jolly Roger while the Kraken was out there._

 _Hook looked to Amber who has plopped down on the bed with a smile. He could not help but think about that fact that she nearly died tonight. She almost had to pay the price for the deal he made with Rumple._

*****Flashback****

 _Mr. Smee and Hook walked on and on having no idea how far they had walked or for how long they had been walking. Hook was growing fearful that Blackbeard may have already gotten to Lila._

Mr. Smee: Capt'n, I am telling you we are walking in circles. We have passed that tree twice already.

 _Hook sighed as he continued to push forward through the thick forest._

Mr. Smee: We should turn around, Capt'n. If we keep on going this way Blackbeard will get the coin before we even get close.

 _Hearing it out loud terrified Hook. He froze in his tracks and imagined what Blackbeard would do if he found Lila. However Hook knew they needed to keep moving. He quickly shook the thought away and resumed making a path._

Mr. Smee: Capt'n...

KJ: I have warned you once already to keep that big mouth of yours shut, Smee. To not push my patience. _Hook warned him again._

Mr. Smee: I am sorry, but...

KJ: No!... But nothing. I am the Captain and you are a deckhand. I give the orders and you follow them. Pan is playing a game and we play by his rules. You said it yourself, Pan has it out for me. He has made sure that we will lose. This whole island is under his control. He has set it up so that we would end up farther away from Lila, so that Blackbeard will get to her first. _Said suddenly realizing that it didn't matter which way him and Smee traveled. They would not find Lila until Pan wants them to._

KJ: I am not giving up..., _Hook mumbled to himself. Then lifting his head in confidence he said it again. This time he yelled_ , I am not giving up! Do you hear me, Pan? Do whatever you want to us. I will not give up on her again!

 _Smee did not respond. He just followed Hook through the forest. He did wonder why the Captain seemed only to care about the girl. The Captain seemed to have completely forgotten the Trolddom Pendel the moment he saw that girl, and even now as they trekked through the muddy dark forest the Captain's attention seemed to be completely devoted to finding the girl._

 _After continuing to walk aimlessly for several more hours Hook and Smee stumbled into a clearing where they found Blackbeard and Lila in the mists of a duel._

KJ: Oi,Cod Fish! _Hook called at Blackbeard as he drew his sword and ran for the pirate_.

BB: Ah, the great Captain Hook I presume. _He mocked_.

 _Hook lunged for the pirate, his sword colliding with Lila's dagger._

BB: Ha Ha! Now things are getting interesting. _Blackbeard cheered as she worked to hold off both Lila and Hook._

 _The three of them danced around, spinning to avoid a blow, lunging forward to attack their opponent. Lila ducked down to avoid the sharp swing of Hook's sword, and Hook leaned back to allow Lila to lunge forward. Hook was surprised by Lila's good form, but then he also wouldn't have expected any less from someone of their blood._

 _Blackbeard only continued to laugh as he blocked each of the pair's advances. He smiled as Hook and Lila backed him into a corner._

KJ: It amazes me that a man can be so cheerful when he is about to die. _Hook said as he pinned Blackbeard against the same large stone Lila had just spent hours sitting beside. Hook lifted his sword preparing to strike._

LJ: Wait! _She begged._

 _Hook looked back over his shoulder and saw Lila standing there with her gazed fixed on Blackbeard. Hook realized how terrified Lila must be. Of course she would not want to see him kill another man._

KJ: Lila... _Hook whispered as he dropped his sword._

 _Seizing the opportunity Blackbeard pushed forward and threw Hook off of him. Hook stumbled backwards and fell before Lila's feet. Lila knelt down beside Hook but still kept her gaze fixed on Blackbeard. The pirate picked up Hook's sword and pressed it against Hook's throat._

BB: Such a shame you let your feelings for this girl get in the way. Now you will die for it.

 _Hook let his gaze drift up to Lila. She still was looking at Blackbeard. That was when Hook saw the coin dangling from around Lila's neck._

BB: What is it about her? What makes you so ready to die for her?

 _Now Lila's gaze met Hook's she looked at him as if she were unsure of what his answer will be._

KJ: I abandoned her once... I will not do it again...

 _Blackbeard looked to Lila but did not say anything else he waited for Hook to finish._

KJ: She is my sister. She is my home.

 _Blackbeard's eyes grew wide and a soft gasp could be heard from Smee who was cowering behind the stone_.

BB: My this really is interesting. _Blackbeard replied with a grin._

 _Lila's gaze quickly flashed down to Hook. Now she appeared completely shocked. Hook wondered if Pan's spell over her was beginning to wear off. He thought he could see something of the old Lila he once knew shining in her eyes again._

BB: Perhaps I will take your lovely sister with me. Blackbeard teased. Causing Hook to snarl at him, Those were the conditions of the game were they not?

 _Blackbeard looped his arm around Lila's and tore her dagger from her. He started to pull her to his side, and as he Hook kicked the sword Blackbeard had pointed at him away, quickly snatched the coin from around Lila's neck. He scrambled to his feet and recovered his sword._

KJ: Let her go. _Hook demanded._

 _Blackbeard cocked his head to the side and smiled. He tightened his grip on Lila's arm._

KJ: I let you off easy before. I will not make the same mistake twice. _Hook warned._

BB: So that is it then? We will fight it out?... I have a better idea. I will give you your precious sister and you will hand over the coin. _The Pirate suggested,_ It is a win win, Mate.

 _Hook nodded in agreement._

Mr. Smee: But Capt'n...

 _Hook shot a warning glance to Smee._

BB: Wonderful! But we can't do it here. I do not trust that you won't kill me once you have your sister back.

KJ: Where then? _Hook growled impatiently._

 _BB: The ships. I will wait on my ship with this lovely lady. Your deckhand over there, He motioned to Mr. Smee, will make the switch. He will bring the coin to me and take your sister back with him to your ship_.

KJ: How do I know you won't kill them both once you have the coin? _Hook asked._

BB: You are going to have to trust me on that front. Just like I will have to trust that your deckhand won't try anything funny once I let him aboard my ship.

 _Hook does not like the plan nor does he trust Blackbeard but he knows he does not have any other choice. If they were to fight it out there is a chance Lila could be the one to get hurt. Hook knows Blackbeard would not hesitate to kill her just for fun._

KJ: Why doesn't the exchange take place on my ship? This way I can be sure you won't do anything to Lila after you get the coin. _Hook suggested._

BB: How am I to know that you won't kill me the moment I board your ship? That is no better than us preforming the exchange now. _Blackbeard made it clear he was tightening his grip on Lila, We do this on my terms or we don't do it at all._

KJ: Fine. _Hook agreed reluctantly._

 _The four of them made their way back to the shore with Lila's help to guide them. Hook was surprised that Mr. Smee had remained silent for the entire trek. On the shore Hook watched as Blackbeard forced Lila onto a row boat and sailed off to the ships with him._

Mr. Smee: Capt'n, I will do my best to bring her to you safely. _Smee promised._

 _From the deck of the Jolly Roger Hook stood and watched through his spyglass as Smee rowed out to Blackbeard's ship._

 _Through his spyglass Hook sees Smee, Lila whose hands have been tied behind her back, and Blackbeard on the deck of Blackbeard's ship. He watches as Blackbeard knocks Smee over the head and steals the coin from out of Smee's grasps. Then Blackbeard shoved Mr. Smee overboard. The pirate waved a thank you to Hook and smiled._

 _Blackbeard then safely tucked the coin away so Hook could no longer see it. Then he pushed Lila to walk the plank. Hook dropped his spyglass and rushed to look for away to save his sister. He spun the cannon around so that it was aimed toward's Blackbeard's ship but he was out of range so he missed. Hook began to reload the cannon when he heard a splash he looked up and Lila was gone. Then suddenly Blackbeard, the ship and Lila disappeared. They had vanished into thin air._

Mr. Smee: _Soaking wet Smee climbed aboard the Jolly Roger_ , I don't know what happened, Capt'n...

KJ: He double crossed us. _Hook spat._

 _Hook and Smee searched the waters for hours and their was no sign of Lila. Hook wondered if she would have been able to survive in this water with her hands tied. The longer the search went on and there was no sign of her the more Hook began to lose hope. Lila was dead. She had died and it was his fault._

****Present Day***

AP: So...

 _Hook sat down on the bed beside Amber. He was visibly distracted. Amber wanted to ask why but she was afraid to pry. She could see that something was really bothering him._

 _AP: So, all those stories you told me.. back when I was in the hospital. You told me about all these adventures Captain Hook went on, were they true? She asked trying to sound lighthearted and cheerful._

KJ: Aye.

 _Amber nodded trying to visualize this man sitting beside her sailing through the sky to Neverland. She tried to imagine what it was like to face off to Peter Pan. Then Amber remembered the story he had told her about a girl in Neverland. He had called her a Lost Girl._

AP: Killian... _Amber took his hand in her's_ , Your sister, Lila... was she the the Lost Girl from your stories?

 _Hook head shot up. He had forgotten he told Amber about Lila. He hadn't told anyone else in Storybrooke about her, and to hear her name out loud gave him chills. Hook's gaze met Amber's and he could see the compassion in her eyes._

AP: Aye. _He whispered._

 _Amber smiled softly_.

AP: I am sorry... _She said unsure of what else to say_ , I think I would have liked to met her. She sounds like she was an incredible person. Maybe she could have taught me to sword fight or something. _Amber said trying to lighten the mood again_ , That seems like a good thing to know if you are in a town like this.

 _Hook_ smiled slightly.

AP: I am serious though. Maybe if I knew how to use a sword I could have fought off that Sea Monster myself.

KJ: Well why don't I take you tomorrow and teach you a few things? _Hook offered._

AP: Really? _Amber asked suddenly very excited._

KJ: Why not? _Killian replied while gently squeezing Amber's hand._

AP: Wow, ok. That will be fun.


	18. Chapter 18: Stay

Characters:

KJ: Killian Jones

AP: Amber Philips

HM: Henry Mills

ES: Emmma Swan

LD: Leroy

PM: Penelope Madison

Smee

Stay

KJ: Rise and shine, Star! _Killian called through the door._

 _Amber rolled over and looked at the window. The sun was just rising. Amber pulled the heavy quilt over her head and groaned_.

KJ: Come on! I know you can hear me.

AP: It is way too early for this. Can't you teach me how to sword fight later?... Preferably after the sun has been up for at least four hours?

KJ: Just meet me outside. _He instructed._

 _Amber pulled the quilt down slightly and turned her head to the door. She glared at it as if it were the door who was forcing her out of bed so early. Then after a few moments Amber tossed back the quilt and with a huff she swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled on her boots._

 _A couple minutes later she met Killian outside the Inn._

AP: So why does this need to happen now? _Amber asked as she pulled her hair back in a messy bun._

KJ: Because the school bus comes at nine. _He replied._

AP: Excuse me?

 _Killian just gave Amber a smile then took her by the hand and led her down the street. He did not tell her where they were going or what exactly they were doing. He just pulled her along until they came to a small farm._

AP: What is this?

KJ: What does it look like? _He asked as he led Amber down a stone path towards the stables._

 _Killian pulled open the doors to the stables and Amber saw a row of six stalls and inside each one a beautiful horse. On the door to each of the stalls were tiny gold name plates. Amber looked at each one; Tucker, Scarlette, Arabia, Inka, Misty, Thunder, Evert._

HM: Are they so cool? _Henry asked after having sneaked up behind Amber._

AP: They are beautiful! _Amber gushed then turned around to see Killian leaning up against the door with his arms crossed_ , This is great but why are we here?

HM: Everyday before school I have to come and groom, Misty. She is the white one with the gray speckles across her forehead. David gave her to me when he taught me how to ride, but he made me promise that everyday before school and after school I would come to the stables and clean up after her, brush her, feed her, and talk to her. _Henry explained_ , When I found out Hook was going to give you sword fighting lessons I thought this would be the perfect place to practice. _Henry opened a door to a small closet and retrieved to long sticks, Here this is what I used when I had lessons._

AP: A wooden sword...

KJ: Well you didn't think we would use real swords did you? _Killian mocked as he picked up one of the wooden swords and turned to go back outside._

 _Killian began by showing Amber the proper stance. First he modeled it for her, and then when she tried to mimics his posture he came to her side showing her how to grip the sword._

HM: Don't look down at your feet, _Henry chuckled as he advised Amber from the sidelines._

***Flashback***

ES: I just don't want him to get to attached if you aren't going to be around. _Emma sighed while carefully watching for Henry to coming into the living room with his coat._

NC: Who says I am not going to be around? Neal r _eplied,_ I haven't even had the chance to prove myself.

 _Emma shook her head. She was very nervous about sending Henry off to spend time with his father. Emma did not want Henry to suffer the same heartache she felt when Neal left her all those years ago._

NC: Please... Just give me a chance... he is my son. _Neal whispered._

 _Emma nodded nervously just as Henry came in. Henry threw his coat over his shoulders and held out a pair of wooden swords._

HM: Do you think we could go to the park and practice? _David has been teaching me some new tricks._

 _Neal chuckled he never thought a day would come when he would play at sword fighting with his son._

NC: Yeah, Come on. I'll race ya! _Neal said as he darted out of the apartmen_ t.

ES: Be careful! _Emma called after them_ , Did I just tell them to be careful? _She mumbled to herself as she closed the door behind them._

 _Henry and Neal raced down Main Street all the way to the park. The both of them were completely out of breath by the time they arrived. Henry immediately threw off his coat, dropping it on a nearby bench._

NC: Ya know maybe you should leave it on... _Neal began to say. The words felt funny coming from him. In all his life he never thought he would be a father and now here he was in the park with his son._

HM: It will just get in the way. _Henry insisted knowing that Neal would not push the issue._ Are you ready? _He asked as he raised his sword. Henry took his stance and waited for Neal to do the same._

 _Neal smiled then mimicked Henry's stance. He counted down to three and the pair of them were off. They danced around poking at one another with the swords, Neal jumped up on one of the benches and swung at Henry._

****Present Day*****

 _Again Amber lunged forward at Hook._

KJ: Keep yourself anchored with your left foot. _Hook instructed Amber_ , Good!, _He cheered after she came at him again._

 _With a proud smile Amber lunged again. She was actually beginning to get the hang of it. She swung her wooden sword to the left then across to the right. Killian moved back quickly and blocked each of her attacks. The sound clapped through the air as their swords collided._

 _Killian chuckled as Amber started to move quicker and with more confidence. He could see her he began countering her attacks. Amber's grip on her sword tightened and her movements became stiffer._

HM: Loosen your grip. _Henry called out to her,_ Don't panic. He is trying to throw you off.

****Flashback***

 _Neal quickly spun around and avoided Henry's attack. Henry backpedaled trying to get out of the way of Neal's next move. But Neal was too fast causing Henry to lose his balance and fall backward_.

NC: You alright,kid? _Neal asked as he reached out and pulled Henry up by his arm_.

HM: Yeah. _He smiled,_ David and I never do anything like that. He says I have to master the basics before I can do anything like that.

 _Neal chuckled he had never been one to follow the rules._

NC: Your grandfather is right... but we can have some fun with the tricks today. _Neal said with a mischievous grin. The very same grin that Henry often pulled on his mother_ , The key is confidence. You have to be confident in your every move. Don't let your opponent intimidate you. No matter how dark things seem always hold your chin high and stand your ground.

HM: Ok. _Henry said as he picked up his sword._

 _Henry and Neal went at it for hours. They spent the entire day at the park. At around dinner time Neal finally told Henry it was time for them to head home. Henry managed to convince Neal to stop for some ice cream on the way. The pair of them joked and laughed the entire night away. By the end of it Henry was so tired Neal had to carry him back to the apartment._

 _Emma opened the door to find Henry slung over Neal's shoulder._

ES: What the hell did you do to him? _Emma exclaimed as she stepped out of the way so Neal could put Henry to sleep on the couch._

NC: He will be out all night. _Neal chuckled with pride as he looked down at his sleeping son._

 _Emma laughed too as she came to stand beside Neal. The two of them looking over their son._

*****Present Day*****

 _Killian smirked as he glanced over at Henry who clearly had learned a great deal from his lessons with David and the time he spent practicing with his father._

 _Suddenly Killian stepped back and out of form. He called Henry over and handed the boy the wooden sword._

KJ: Why don't you take over from here, Lad?

HM: Really? Ok! _Henry excitedly took the wooden sword from Hook._

 _Before Henry and Amber began,Killian reminded Amber of her form. He gently pulled the sword from her hand, just enough to show her how to keep loose grip on the sword. Allowing herself to lean against Killian, Amber fell back into form._

KJ: Remember to breathe. _Killian whispered as he slowly stepped away._

 _Henry eyed Amber as they danced around in a circle. Henry dashed around and came at Amber. He moved quickly just as Killian had been doing. At first Amber seemed to tense back up but it did not take long for her to remember to breathe. Soon she match Henry's pace and the pair of them proved to be good partners._

ES: Ah, just the people I was looking for. _Emma said as she made her way down the path to the stables._

 _Neither Henry nor Amber stopped sparring long enough to pay any attention to Emma._

ES: Well they seem to be enjoying themselves. _Emma smiled as she watched Henry_ , Thanks again for inviting him. With everything going on it was a nice distraction.

KJ: No need to thank me, love. He is quite the swordsman.

 _Emma stood watching Henry for a while, but as the sun rose it was time for Henry to be off to school._

ES: Hey kid, you better get going before you miss the bus _. Emma called to him._

 _This time Henry and Amber did stop. Henry hung his head disappointingly as he walked across the field to return the wooden to Killian. Then he hugged Emma good bye and told her he would meet her at Granny's after school. Emma kissed the top of his head and watched him make his way up the path away from the stables._

ES: So David and a bunch of people are at the town line clearing away the debris from the storm. I don't think it will be much longer before you can return to your parents in New York. E _mma took note of Hook's suddenly tense expression. She also noticed the way Amber's shoulder's disappointingly fell when Emma mentioned New York_ , Considering everything that has happened... Well I don't think anyone would be opposed to you staying here in storybrooke if you wanted to.

 _Both Amber and Killian's face's lit up, and Emma herself found herself excited by the idea of Amber staying. She really liked having Amber around. The two of them had a lot in common, more than Amber knew and Emma enjoyed having a friend to talk to._

*****Flashback****

 _The air was chilly as the sea breeze swept by the Jolly Roger. The sounds of cannon fire filled the air as the night sky was light up by the bright explosions. The crew shoved the planks out to reach from the Jolly Roger across to the boat beside them. Then the pirates ambushed the ship and the Fisherman on board._

FM (Fisherman): Please! I am begging you! He was down on his hands and knees before Hook, My family is starving at home. This is our only source of food.

KJ: Well then I guess you shouldn't have been foolish enough to get caught by pirates. _Hook replied coldly._

FM: Please...

KJ: Oh just shut up! _Hook demanded before knocking the fisherman unconscious._ Make sure you grab anything of value. Leave nothing behind, but do it quickly. We have bigger fish to fry, Hook instructed before crossing over the planks and back on to the deck of the Jolly Roger.

Mr. Smee: What about the man, Capt'n? _Smee asked._

KJ: _Hook sighed_ ,What about him, Smee?

Mr. Smee: Well what should we do with him?

 _Hook sighed again. He was tired of the constant questions. He did not care what they did with the man. Throw him overboard or leave him there to starve, it made no difference to him. Still it seemed that since their return from Neverland his crew was completely useless. They could not do anything for themselves. Hook considered leaving them all on that island to die. What good were they to him? They did not help him rescue his sister nor did they get the Trolddom Pendel._

KJ: Do whatever you wish with the man. _Hook said over his shoulder before climbing below deck. He heard Smee yell to the rest of the crew to bring the man on board as their prisoner. Smee intended to make the man their new cook. Another useless body aboard my ship. He mumbled as he closed the door to his cabin._

****Present Day***

AP: Really? That isn't like against the rules or anything? _Amber asked wondering how she would fit in a town full of fairytale characters._

ES: I think an exception can be made, _Emma teased_ , You already know our little secret. I don't see any reason why you can't stay in Storybrooke if that is what you want.

 _Amber smiled a bit and looked over to Hook who had been looking down at his feet. He seemed upset about something, but when he caught Amber's gaze he quickly smiled back._

ES: It is your choice. Emma told Amber, Mary- Margret has already offered to help you find a more permanent place to stay if you do decide to stay.

 _Amber nodded slowly._

ES: Amber, everyone agreed that it would be alright for you to stay here in Storybrooke, but you still need to face your parents at some point. They will need some kind of explanation.

AP: I take it telling them about magic and a town of story book characters is out of the question? _Amber joked._

ES: I think that may be best.

 _Amber smiled but she also wondered what she would tell her parents. It was already bad enough that she was still upset at them for lying to her, and now she was going to do the same thing to them._

ES: You don't have to decide right now. _Emma said seeing the concern on Amber's face_ ,Take some time to think about it. Make sure you know what you are doing and that this is what you want.

AP: Ok, I just don't know what I would say to them. _Amber explained._

ES: We will think of something. Just make sure it is what you really want to do.

 _Amber agreed and Emma left her and Hook in the field beside the stable._

****Flashback****

Mr. Smee: We are about to make landfall, Capt'n. _Smee informed Hook as they approached the shores of Delroy._

 _Delroy is a magnificent country that lies on the coast. They are rich with resources and are famous for their dealings in fish trades. In the hills of the great city lives the wealthy aristocrats. People whose homes were filled to the brim with gold and jewels. It was every pirate's dream._

KJ: Make the men ready. _Hook instructed._

 _It was said that Delroy was protected by the creatures of the Sea and that is why no Pirate ever managed to attack the rich land. However Hook had nothing to lose._

KJ: I love a challenge, _He said to Smee when Smee reminded him of the tales of the Sea creatures who protected the country._

 _The waters were so deep that they were able to sail straight up to the docks. Then the crew flew off the ship and towards the small village on the shore._

DP(Delroy Police): Stop! _An officer called as he and his men raced up to the docks._

 _Hook and his crew only laughed at the guard's feeble attempt to stop them. Hook ran his sword through two of the guards then led the men into the village. Men and women all ran into their homes and did their best to lock out the Pirates. Some of Hook's crew remained in the village where they ransacked every house they could worm their way into. While the rest of his men had followed Hook up into the hills._

KJ: Our treasure awaits men... H _ook said as they came to the top of the first hill where they could see the magnificent houses that were filled with riches beyond their wildest dreams._

Mr. Smee: You don't think it is a little strange that the only trouble we have come across so far was the guards at the docks, Capt'n.

 _As much as hate Hook hated to admitted it Smee was right. They should have run into more trouble by now. More officers or angry villagers._

KJ: Stay sharp, Men. _Hook advised before they all scattered. Hook head straight for the largest home. It was said that the greatest treasure was kept there._

 _As Hook and Smee approached the house they were watchful of any guards that might be outside but they did not come across any. The house was dark making it easy for them to slip in through a window in the back of the house._

Mr. Smee: I will wait here to be sure that no one comes.

KJ: Why are you afraid? _Hook mocked._

 _Smee knew better than to reply_.

KJ: Useless coward... _Hook mumbled as he slipped inside._

 _So Hook moved through the house, it was something of a palace. Hook pocketed some of the trinkets he found along the way. He peaked into every room searching for the treasure room._

KJ: Ah, at last... _He smiled as he opened a door to a room that held more gold than even he had imagined. There were golden rugs, candles, tables, piles and piles of gold coins. Hook quickly grabbed one of the golden rugs and began pilling anything and everything onto the rug. He intended to drag it right out the back door. Since there seemed to be no guards or officers to stop them, Hook did not see any reason to hold back._

***Present Day****

 _Amber turned around to face Hook who now had gotten up from the bail of hay he was sitting on to put the wooden swords away._

AP: You are being awfully quite. _Amber noted_.

KJ: I just don't have anything to say.

 _Crossing her arms over her chest Amber stood beside the door to the stable, Well what do you think about all of this... about me staying in Storybrooke? She asked._

KJ: It does not matter what I think. _Hook replied coldly_ , It is your choice.

AP: Yeah, but I am still asking you what you think...

 _Hook sighed in annoyance as she tossed the swords into the small closet._

AP:.. Do you think I should stay? _Amber asked him._

 _Hook pushed passed her and out into the field. Frustrated he combed his fingers through his hair._

AP: Killian? A _mber called, confused by what was happening._

KJ: No... _He said spinning around to face her, I don't think you should stay._

 _Amber could feel her jaw drop open in surprise. She did not know what she was expecting him to say but it certainly was not that. Her heart sank in her chest and she bit back tears. She did not say anything else. She just stormed off, afraid if she stood there any longer she may have started to cry. She did not want to cry. She felt stupid for even caring what he thought._

AP: He is just stupid, Pirate. _She mumbled as she walked away._

 _Hook kicked at the stone beside his boot as he saw Amber storm off. He tore his gaze from her in fear of going after her. It was better off this way he told himself. She should hate him._

 _When Amber reached Main Street she was fuming. She just stopped in the middle of the street so annoyed she was not sure which way she wanted to go._

AP: What is his problem? _She mumbled_ , One minute he is all kind and great then the next he acts like I am the plague and need to be avoided at all cost... _She groaned out of annoyance._

ES: Whoa, are you alright? Emma asked coming up behind Amber.

AP: Oh! _Amber jumped_ , Yeah, I am fine.

ES: Are you sure? _Emma asked_ , I am not really good at the whole talking thing... but I can listen if you need someone to talk to.

 _The two of them walked down to the bakery around the corner. Emma waited until they had say down with their muffins and coffee before she asked Amber what happened. It all came rushing out of Amber like running water. She knew she was talking way too fast and the tone of her voice rose as she got anxious. Emma just sat quietly and waited for Amber to finish._

AP: I am really sorry. Amber apologized for ranting, I don't even know what it bothers me. I mean I hardly know they guy. I guess it is silly for me to think... _Amber did not finish her sentence._

 _Emma smiled knowing full well why Amber was so worked up. It was clear to almost everyone in town that there was something between Hook and Amber. The signs were all there and the connection had been there from the first moment they met in the hospital. Emma noticed it herself back at the hospital when Hook had volunteered to keep an eye on Amber until they knew who she was and why she was in Storybrooke. Emma also so the excitement in both of their eyes when they realized it was possible for them to have some kind of future together now that Amber could stay in Storybrooke. Emma wondered if maybe that was why Hook's mood suddenly changed. She wondered what he was feeling. She already knew he had feelings for Amber and that he didn't want her to leave, but now that it was possible for her to stay Emma wondered if Hook was scared._

AP: Emma?

ES: Uh? Oh, sorry... I guess I am not as great at the listening part of this either. _Emma teased._

 _Amber smiled and sipped her coffee._

ES: I actually was just thinking about what you said. I know you and Killian haven't known each other long so your still getting to know one another, but I think... _Emma felt funny sitting in the middle of a bakery talking about boys. She had not done this kind of thing since, well ever. She never really had girl friends who she hung out with and who had sleepovers. She felt like maybe she was not the best person for Amber to talk to about all of this._

AP: It is alright, Emma. I not really one for girl talks either.

 _This time Emma smiled._

ES: Maybe just give it some time then.

 _Amber agreed. Then the two of them sat in silence as they drank the rest of their coffees._

AP: Emma, I want to stay here in Storybrooke. _Amber announced_ , I know it sounds crazy but I just feel like I fit here.

ES: _Emma looked up at Amber from the corner of her eye_ , Ok, but you aren't saying this because of a certain one handed Pirate we both know?

 _Amber smiled but shook her head. She wasn't sure if she would feel as attached to Storybrooke if she had not met Hook, but even if she hadn't she still would have wanted to stay. She felt more at home in this strange town than she ever did in New York_.

ES: Alright, well if your sure then we need to figure out what to do about your parents. By now I am sure they assume something terrible has happened to you.

AP: I don't want to see them. _Amber quickly said_ , I know that sounds bad but I stormed off because I was mad at them for lying to me... I still am, and now I am going to have to do the same thing to them. I just don't want to have to do it to their faces'.

 _Emma sat back in her chair an thought for a minute. She would have just suggested that Amber call her parents and tell them that she needed space but reassure them that she was alright. However with all the damage from the storm the phone lines were still down._

ES: What if you write to them? You tell them everything that happened. Tell them about being found and that you just want to stay in town a little longer to work things through. That should give us enough time to clear the town line, and after that you will go to New York and say goodbye in person.

 _Amber sighed._

ES: I know, I know but you will have to face them eventually.

AP: Yeah I know... So what I just tell them that I drove up to a small town in Maine?

ES: Yes. There is no reason to lie about any of that unless you think they will come looking for you?

 _Amber shook her head. Her parents were surely worried about her but they hadn't chased after her the night she stormed off. They knew she liked her space and when she was ready she would come to them_.

ES: Alright then tell them about everything... expect for the magical curse and the sea monster living in our bay.

 _Amber understood. She didn't love the idea. She was still hiding the truth from them, and in her eyes that was the same as lying but she knew why Emma was so concerned about keeping the magic of Storybrooke hidden._

 _Emma left Amber in the coffee shop with a postcard and a pen. Amber sat for awhile trying to figure out just where to start. When she did actually start writing she was surprised at how easy she found it to be. She told her parents all about Storybrooke, the shops, and the people. She wrote about meeting Emma and Henry. She also wrote a short bit about Killian, but she was afraid to go on too much about him. It actually made Amber feel a lot better to be able to write everything down. It made all the crazy things that were going on seem farther away. She sat in the coffee shop for hours just enjoying the peaceful scenery and writing to her parents_.

 _Meanwhile Killian had ventured back to the docks. He knew that David had made sure the area was blocked off, but Killian knew he could get around it easily enough. He needed- wanted to be on his ship. He needed to think. The sea air always helped clear his mind._

 _As he walked he played through what happened at the stables._

KJ: She is going to stay in Storybrooke... _He mumbled_. S _he does not need to be told that this is her true home or that these are the people who she would have grown up with. She can feel it already. Hook looked at the ground as he walked, If she stays and she finds out that I made a deal with the Crocodile to keep her here. What will she think of me then? He sighed_ , She will hate me... She will hate me either way.

****Flashback****

 _The gold that filled the treasure room glistened under the light of the moon. Hook was taking his time to sort through the treasures and the jewels that were scattered about. As he did so he noticed something in the room across the hall. A candle hand been lit and he could see something resting against the wall._

KJ: What...

 _He wasn't sure what it was but he could see it glistening in the dim light of the candles. Carefully Hook made his way across the hall and pushed the door open a bit wider so he could see what it was that shined in the candle against the all in front of him was an enormous golden and jewel encrusted Triton._

PM: What are you doing? _A woman gasped from the other side of the room._

 _Hook eyed her. She was young, maybe a few years older than Lila._

PM: You are a Pirate aren't you? _She asked, her voice shaking slightly at the word pirate_.

KJ: Captain Hook at your service. _He introduced himself with a bow as he slowly made his way toward her._

 _Penelope took a few steps backwards and bumped into an end table. She was completely terrified. Hook moved closer and could see her hands shaking. He saw her reach for something behind her on the table. He assumed she was trying to arm herself._

KJ: Nice try, Sweetheart but your going to have to do better than that. _He said as he grabbed her wrist._

 _Penelope saw the Pirate's hook glisten in the light. Her blood ran cold. She opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could._

KJ: You shouldn't have done that. _Hook scolded through gritted teeth. Then he threw her across the room. Penelope slid across the floor and slammed into the opposite wall. Hook stepped over her unconscious body and picked up the Triton he had seen leaning against the wall._

 _Penelope's cry had alerted her father. He came rushing into the room._

LM: Penelope! _The man cried as he saw his daughter lying unconscious at the Pirate's feet._

 _Hook calmly stepped back over Penelope and up to her father._

LM: You are a monster! You won't get away with this! _The old man hissed._

KJ: You think you will stop me? _Hook asked_ , already prepared to plunge his hook into the man's chest.

LM: No... I won't have to. _The man whispered._

 _Hook did nothing but watched the old man from the corner of his eye. He watched as the old man dashed to his daughter's side. His hands shaking most likely out of fear for his daughter._

***Present Day***

 _Killian walked up to the docks and found one of the dwarf standing guard. He strode up to the dwarf and lifted the caution tape in between them._

LD: Hey! Where do you think you're going, Pirate? _Leroy spat._

KJ: To my ship, Dwarf! _Killian responded childishly. He leaned forward so that he was towering over Leroy._

 _Leroy snarled and opened his mouth to spit out another insult but was interrupted._

ES: Hey, what is going on? E _mma asked as she slid out of her yellow bug and jogged over to Leroy and Hook_ , Hey! Come on! She said as she shoved them apart.

LD: This thief was trying to get to the bay. David gave me every specific instructions not to let anyone pass... especially not the Pirate. _Leroy said while glaring up at Hook._

ES: Seriously? _Emma said turning to Hook_ , Know we closed off the area. You were already attacked once by this Kraken thing. Are you really ready for round two?

 _Hook rolled his eyes and pulled his flask from his pocket. He unscrewed the lid and tossed his head back for a drink._

ES: Come on... _Emma sighed then tugged on Hook's arm to pull him out of earshot of Leroy._

KJ: What? _Killian snapped._

ES: What the hell is wrong with you? First you attack Amber then I find you ready to snap Leroy's neck, and now your looking to get yourself drunk.

KJ: I did not attack Amber, and that dwarf was asking to get his face punched in.

ES: Maybe you didn't attack her but you certainly weren't much of a gentleman.

KJ: I am always a gentleman. _He replied with a wink._

 _Emma just stood there watching him. She wondered if he really thought she would be swayed by his remarks. Emma had known Hook long enough and his tricks were getting old_.

ES: I don't know whats going on with you but you can't go around trying to fight everyone in town. I have enough on my plate with this whole Kraken situation, and trying to figure out how it got here. I don't need to be dragging you down to the station every five minutes too.

 _Killian gulped down another swig of rum then looked up at Emma._

KJ: Swan, I need to tell you something.

ES: What is it?

KJ: I think I may know how that monster found it's way to Storybrooke.

 _Emma's eyes widened as she listened to Hook tell her about the deal he made with Rumple to get Amber to stay in Storybrooke._

KJ: I didn't know what he was planning and I certainly did not know that thing was out in our waters. The only thing I knew was that if I got him the ring then he would make sure Amber did not leave to go back to New York. _Hook explained. His eyes full of regret_ , I should've told you sooner I know but...

ES: No you should have talked to Amber instead of making a deal with the Dark One. _Emma shot_ , I had a feeling Rumple had something to do with this.

KJ: Emma she belongs here... I just wanted her to have a chance at finding her parents. _Killian explained._

ES: We both know there was more to this than that. I know why you wanted her to stay and now that she is your running scared. _Emma pointed out_ , I have never seen you run from a challenge.

KJ: I don't... I am not...

 _Emma did not say anything. Both she and Killian knew she was right. She was right about all of it. Killian had never run from a challenge before, and he did not know why he was trying to run now. He suddenly knew that he had to fix this._

KJ: What should we do? Killian asked desperate to make up for his mistake.

ES: We will think of something... What did Rumple want with Amber's ring?

KJ: He used it along with a shell to locate the Trolddom Pendel.

ES: The what? _Emma asked._

KJ: It is a magic coin that is said to be able to change the tides, or rather control time.

 _Emma's brows pinched together in concentration. She wondered why Rumple would want to find this coin._

ES: What does any of that have to do with Amber's ring?

KJ: It was made from the scale of Mermaid's tale. The Trolddom Pendel was created by Ursula, the Sea Witch. The ring and the coin were made from the same sands. They are connected since they are from the same world. _Killain explained._

ES: Do you think it is possible for Rumple to have called the Kraken here by using Amber's ring?

 _Killian shrugged his shoulders._

ES: Ok... Emma took off towards her car, Not you. _She replied when she realized Hook was following her_ , Whatever Rumple is planning he has pulled Amber into it as well. I want her to stay as far away from him as possible.

 _Killian nodded then took off towards Main Street. He ran so fast he almost bumped into Henry who was getting off the school bus._

HM: Hey! Where are you going? _Henry called but Killian had not even heard him._

 _Killian looked around every corner for Amber. He nearly ran into her as she came out of the post office_.

KJ: There you are! _He exclaimed as he grabbed her and pulled her into him._

 _Amber awkwardly squirmed in his grip._

AP: I was just... _Amber tried to explain but she was taken back by the obvious fear in Killian's eyes_ , What happened?

KJ: I came to find you and I thought the Dark One... _Killian said as he let go of Amber._

AP: The Dark One? _Amber asked._

KJ: Never mind. _He blushed when he realized how worried he had been._

 _Two of them stood in silence awkwardly waiting for the other to speak._

KJ: So what do you say to more sword training tomorrow?

 _Amber glanced up at Killian from the corner of her eye and raised her brow._

KJ: I... I guess, well.. I am trying to apologize for my behavior this morning. I was a jerk, I know. You did not deserve any of that.

 _Amber turned so that she was now facing Hook as he spoke._

KJ: It's just when Emma said you could stay in Storybrooke, I mean live here permanently... I just.. Well I thought maybe it would be best if you and I stopped seeing so much of each other.

AP: Is that what you want? _She asked quietly._

KJ: No! _Killian replied, so quickly that it even startled him,_ It's just that when I met you... for the first time in a long time someone looked at me as if I was more than a one handed pirate. You got to know me as Killian not Captain Hook. Now you know the truth about me and you have heard the stories, and I thought that if you stayed it would only be a matter of time before you started to look at me the way everyone else looks at me.

 _Amber took Killian's hand and smiled._

AP: I am not everyone else... You said it yourself, I met Killian. That is the man I see before me. I don't care about what you did in the past. I care about the man who spent hours playing cards with me in hospital and the man who this morning taught me how to use a sword.

 _Killian's shoulder's relaxed a bit._

AP: I know that there are probably things in your past you would like to keep hidden, but you don't have to hide them from me. You have already shown me what an honorable man you are, and the kind of hero you can be.

 _Killian smiled at the words._

 _Amber did not say anything else. She just reach up and pulled his head to hers. Their foreheads brushed against one another as she strained her neck slightly so she could kiss him._

 _Killian pulled her closer to him and wrapped her arm around her waist. He kissed her back and this time it was not so that he could steal from her._

When the couple pulled their heads apart Killian continued to hold Amber close. _He smiled and whispered_ , Stay. I want you to stay.


	19. Chapter 19: Creatures of The Sea

Characters:

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin (Rumple or Gold)

BE: Belle

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion (Star)

RM: Regina Mills aka Evil Queen

DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)

MM: Mary-Margret aka Snow White (Snow)

Creatures of The Sea

 _Emma raced from the docks to Rumple's pawn shop. She pulled up right out front not bothering to turn the car off or take the keys out of the ignition before racing inside. She swung the door open and heard the bells chime above the door._

MG: Good day to you too, _Miss Swan. Rumple greeted her calmly even though he could see that she was anything but calm._

ES: How do we defeat this Kraken? _Emma asked getting straight to the point._

MG: I already told you. I do not know. How many times are you going to come barging in here asking me the same thing over and over?

ES: _Emma slammed her hands down on the counter top,_ I know you are lying to me. I knew it the last time I was here. What are you hiding, Gold?

 _Rumple went on polishing the jewelry from inside the counter. She smiled slightly and told Emma that he was not hiding anything_.

ES: I know about the deal you made with Hook. How you promised to make sure Amber had to stay in town if he brought you her ring. Hook told me everything.

MG: I was wondering how long it would take for that Guppy Fish to spill everything. _Rumple said_ , He is so distracted by his feelings for that girl he can't even see the truth right in front of him.

ES: And what is that supposed to mean? _Emma asked, not in the mood to decode one of his riddles._

 _Rumple only smiled and continued to clean._

ES: I know you had something to do with that storm and bringing the Kraken here. It was your way of preventing Amber from leaving. What I don't know is why... _Rumple's beady eyes flashed up at Emma, What does Rumpelstiltskin get out of this deal?_

MG: Justice. _He whispered._

 _Emma's cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw Regina was trying to call her._

ES: Regina? I am kinda busy is Henry alright? _She asked. Regina had cut her off. Regina told Emma to come down to the library. They had found away to defeat the Kraken. Emma hung up the phone and eyed Rumple. Part of her wondered if this was another one of his tricks,_ It looks like your game is over. We will get rid of the Kraken and all your lies will have been for nothing. _Emma said before turning and walking back out the door._

MG: Have a nice day. _Rumple called as she left the shop._

 _Emma arrived at the library and found Regina, Belle, Hook and Amber all waiting for her. Belle had been in the library since the attack trying to find anything she could about the Kraken. When she finally stumbled across something she went to find Emma. She saw Hook and Amber at the post office a couple doors down and told them what she found. Then they called Emma and Regina._

RM: Henry is with your parents down at the stables. _Regina said when she met Emma at the door_ , Belle found something about our Kraken situation.

ES: Good. _Emma replied_ _as she walked over to the table that Belle, Amber and Hook were standing around,_ What did you find?

BE: It says here that the Kraken is a creature of the sea.

ES: Ok... we already knew that.

BE: Yes, but it also says that the Sea Queen, Amphitrite not only created the all the creatures  
of the sea but she also has complete control and power over them. _Belle explained. After showing Emma she pulled out another book and flipped through it until she found the page she wanted_ , Here it says that Amphitrite's power was contained through the diadem she wore.

AP: So if we get the diadem then we can send the creature back?

RM: Great! Where are we supposed to get this diadem from? _Regina asked sourly._

BE: I don't know. _Belle sighed._

*** Flashback***

 _After a long but fruitful night the pirates gathered back aboard the Jolly Roger. With there supplies restored, the bellies full, and their pockets lined with gold Hook and his men were ready to leave Delroy._

KJ: And they said it couldn't be done! We have conquered the country of Delroy. The great treasure now belongs to us! _Hook boasted._

 _The crew cheered as they raised the anchor and drifted out to sea. The men began singing and celebrating their victory over the once rich country of Delroy._

Smee: I was certainly wrong about this place, Capt'n. I thought there was no way we would make it out of there with the treasure. _Smee admitted as he poured Hook a drink._

 _Hook sat in his cabin admiring his newly acquired riches. He twirled the Triton around in between his fingers and gazed at the beautiful jewels. As he did though he could not help thinking about what the old man had said to him before he left. The old man said that he wound not have to stop them. As in someone else would. But no one else had. Hook and his men were hundreds of yards away from the docks of Delroy. There was nothing anyone could do to stop them now._

 _Suddenly the melody in the music the crew was playing had changed. In fact it wasn't the same music at all. Hook felt himself drifting off to a dream like state when he remembered hearing this song once before_.

KJ: Mermaids! He exclaimed as he tried to force himself back into a coherent state.

He climbed back onto the main deck and began banging his hook and into the tin bucket he found. He stomped his feet and screamed out at his crew trying to drown out the sound of the Mermaid's song.

KJ: Don't let them lull you into a dream! _He called out. That was when he realized that they had stopped ship had been wedged in between the rocks, This is what the old man meant. He said to himself._

 _Hook continued to try and stir his men from their trance. As he did the ship began to rock back and forth. Pieces of the treasure fell overboard._

KJ: Wake up you idiots! _Hook screamed as the ship began to rock faster an faster._

 _Eventually the Mermaid's song stopped and the men snapped out of it, but it was too late. They were already trapped._

Smee: Capt'n we are losing all of the treasure! _He announced as her woke up and looked around to see a great deal of the treasure floating in the sea around the ship._

KJ: Tie down as much of it as you can. _Hook commanded._

 _The men scurried around the deck searching for anything they could use to protect their treasure. One man found a net he was going to use to keep the treasure strapped down, but before he tied it down he glanced over the side of the ship and saw a beautiful mermaid staring up at him. Once again entranced by the beauty of the mermaid the man leaned over the railing and fell overboard. He was pulled down under the water by the beautiful mermaid._

 _The other men on the crew gasped in horror_.

KJ: Don't look! _Hook snapped_ , We need to get out of here!

 _The crew raced to free the ship from the narrow bind they were caught in. Many men still worked to protect the piles of gold on the deck despite that fact that more than half of the treasure had fallen overboard due to the Mermaids rocking the ship._

 _It was not until every bit of gold had fallen off the side of the ship and most of the crew had been taken by the mermaids that the rocking finally ceased and they were able to get free._

KJ: Smee! What is are status? _Hook asked as they slowly drifted away from the rocks and the country of Delroy._

Smee: We have lost it all, Capt'n. _He replied somberly._

KJ: Everything?

Smee: _He nodded_ , and many good men as well.

KJ: Damn it! _Hook cursed as he spun around and rammed his hook into the mass._

Smee: It is the story of the Sea Creatures, Capt'n. They say the Sea Creatures and the people of Delroy protect one another. The creatures returned the treasure that we stole and ...

KJ: Shut up, Smee! _Hook screamed. Then he stormed down to his cabin below deck,_ A waste of time and supplies... _He mumbled as he slumped down in his chair. Feeling defeated yet again and pulled the flask from his pocket and downed his rum._

 _When he finished the last drop he noticed something on the floor under his cot. It glistened in the light. Hook crawled across the floor and reached under his cot. He pulled out the Triton. Since he had brought it below deck it didn't fall over board with the rest of the treasure._

KJ: And they said no one can steal from Delroy, _He chuckled as he locked the Triton away for safe keeping._

****Present Day***

 _Belle continued to search through her books hoping to find another answer. Meanwhile Regina complained about what a waste of time it was for her to come all the way down here._

KJ: What about a Triton? _Killian asked_.

RM: Excuse me?

KJ: A Triton created by the Sea Queen. It may contain some of her powers.

RM: And where would we find one of those? _Regina asked._

KJ: Aboard the Jolly Roger. _Killian replied simply_ , Since it belonged to her then maybe we can use it to control the creature.

BE: It isn't a bad idea actually. _Belle added_ , In my reading I found that not only do the Creatures of the Sea share a bond with Amphitrite but they have a bond with one another. It is very possible that the Kraken will respond to the Triton the same way he would the Queen's diadem.

 _Killian nodded._

ES: But we have no way of knowing if it will work. _Emma pointed out_ , We will get out there and just be sitting ducks if this doesn't work.

KJ: Do you want the Kraken defeated or not? We don't have any other choice.

 _Emma sighed and even though no one said anything everyone knew that this was the plan. They were going to risk their lives in the hopes that the Triton could control the Kraken. Emma called David and Mary- Margret to tell them of the plan. Immediately David volunteered to help. He was not going to let Emma sail out into the bay alone. Mary- Margret would have come along as well, but Emma convinced her to stay behind with Henry since Regina would be aboard the ship too. If all else fails Emma and Regina would use their magic to return everyone to shore safely._

AP: I want to come too. _Amber told Killian after pulling him aside in the library_. I want to help. If this is to be my home then I want to be apart of everything that is going on. I want to protect my home. I know I haven't been apart of this world for very long but that doesn't matter.

KJ: _Killian sighed_. He knew that he was not going to be able to convince her otherwise, Alright... but Star, I need to tell you something...

RM: So where is this great Triton you have gone on about? _Regina asked not realizing she was interrupting._

KJ: It is aboard the Jolly Roger. I have been keeping it locked away.

ES: David said he will meet us at the docks. _Emma announced._

 _Everyone arrived at the docks a bit nervous for what was to come. Emma and Regina hugged Henry before boarding the ship. Mary- Margret wished David and Emma luck, making them promise to come back safely. Already aboard the ship Killian went below deck and retrieved the Triton as well as an extra sword._

KJ: Are you sure about this, Star? _He asked before handing her the sword._

AP: You said it yourself I was a natural. _Amber teased and took the sword. It was heavier than the wooden swords they had practiced with, but Amber wasn't going to let that frighten her._

 _Killian smiled softly._

ES: Alright, are we ready? _Emma asked after everyone was on board._

 _Killian raised the anchor and steered them out into the bay. The wind slowly began to pick up as they got farther out._

ES: We need to get close enough so that I can see it _. Emma called to Killian._

 _Killian nodded and watched as Emma picked up the Triton and everyone else prepared for a battle._

 _The ship began to rock back and forth. Amber lost her footing but quickly caught herself. Everyone knew the Kraken was close. Suddenly the jewels in the Triton began to glow._

DN: Look! _David exclaimed when he saw the Triton._

RM: This might actually work!

 _Killian smiled proudly before the ship was rocked once again._

ES: We need to get closer. I still don't have a good shot.

RM: Any closer and we will be fish food for sure.

 _Slowly the slimy tentacles crept up from under the water. Amber saw them and took a few steps back as she gasped_.

DN: Hold you ground. _David commanded._

 _Regina readied herself by forming a ball of fire in her hand._

 _Emma carefully stepped towards the railing and peered into the water below. She tried to make out the shifting shapes that moved through the water. They only had one shot and they needed to make it count._

 _The ship rocked again. This time with much greater force. It tossed everyone back. Amber quickly got to her feet terrified of being thrown overboard again._

RM: Will you just throw the damn thing already! _Regina exclaimed_ , I'd prefer to get out of here before those giant tentacles crush us! _She said motioning to tentacles that now towered above the ship._

ES: Just a little closer... _Emma told Killian while raising her arm up to throw the Triton._

 _Along with another violent rocking motion the tentacles came crashing down onto the ship. David and Regina had to dive out of the way. Just as fast as they had come crashing down another set of tentacles had risen and were prepared for another strike. Emma was thrown back away from the railing, Amber tried to hold herself upright while clinging to the mass. Killian was struggling to keep control of the ship. The waters had grown rough as dozens of tentacles splashed around._

 _In Emma's hand the Triton began vibrating as if a magnetic force were trying to pull it. Emma could feel the magic radiating from the Triton. She scrambled back to her feet and made her way back across the deck. Meanwhile David was standing up at the helm with Killian attempting to slice a pesky tentacle that had wormed it's way up the side of the ship._

RM: Anytime now, Emma! _Regina called as she threw another fire ball at a tentacle that threatened to drop on top of her._

 _Amber quickly ducked out of the way of a falling tentacle and managed to block another from wrapping it's self around her arm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Killian let go of the helm and spin around to chop off the end of one of the tentacles that were wrapped around David._

KJ: No need to thank me, Mate. _Killian said once David was freed._

 _David just glared at Killian then jumped back down to the main deck where he continued to fight off the rapidly growing number of slimy tentacles. The tentacles that had first fallen on deck had a tight grip on the ship. They were beginning to weigh the ship down pulling it under the water_.

KJ: I am not sure how much more we can withstand, Swan. _Killian warned._

 _Emma made it back to the side of the ship. She pulled herself up so she was leaning over the side of the railing. She could see the creatures large mouth, full of hundreds of sharp teeth below them. She raises her arm up into the air and the ship shakes once more, but this time the rocking was not because of the Kraken. It was the power of the Triton. Using her magic and all of her strength Emma threw the Triton into the water. The Triton landed right in the Kraken's mouth. There was a bright flash of light and the earth shook. Everyone aboard the ship fell backwards._

 _When they all got back to their feet the found the wind had stopped and the waters were calm. Everyone rushed to the side of the ship and peered over the edge. Aside from some damage to the ship there was no trace left of the Kraken or the Triton._

AP: It worked! _Amber cheered as she spun around and wrapped her arms around Killian's neck._

RM: I can't believe that actually worked. _Regina admitted._

 _Emma and David laughed._

 _They prepared to sail back to the docks victorious when Amber spotted something out on the horizon. She pointed to it and everyone squinted in the light to see something coming towards them_.

ES: Is that a ship! _Emma realized as it got closer. She immediately looked to Regina._

RM: That is impossible the barrier protects the entire town.

DN: That is what you said when Amber arrived.

 _They stood aboard the Jolly Roger and watched as the ship moved closer._

KJ: It can't be... _Killian whispered._

AP: What? What is it? _Amber whispered back._


	20. Chapter 20: Things We Lost

Characters-

KJ: Killian Jones

BB: Blackbeard

ES: Emma Swan

RM: Regina Mills

AP: Amber Philips

DN: David Nolan

MM: Mary- Margret

HM: Henry Mills

MG: Mr. Gold

JH: Jefferson aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

Things We Lost

 _From on the deck of the Jolly Roger Emma, Amber, David , Regina and Hook watched the strange ship sail closer. As the flags came into view Hook had no doubt as to who was aboard that ship. He instinctively stepped closer to Amber. She glanced up at him but didn't say anything._

BB: Ahoy! _The Captain called out to them, I must say we were not expecting such a generous welcoming. Blackbeard scanned the crowd aboard the Jolly Roger. His gaze fell on Hook and a wicked smile spread across his face as he recognized Hook._

ES: Who are you? _Emma called back._

 _Regina was already to toss another round of her magic fireballs at the Captain if he did not cooperate._

BB: You do not know? _He replied with a laugh_ , Would you like to inform your crew, Hook?

 _Everyone turned and looked at Killian. Killian clenched his jaw and glared at the Captain. The last time he had seen Blackbeard was the day that he killed Lila._

 _Killian didn't bother to answer. He reached up and grabbed one of the ropes hanging down from the sails and used it to swing across to Blackbeard's ship. He landed on the deck and drew his sword._

KJ: You double crossing weasel! _Killian spat,_ If you think for one second that I would let you pass then you are sadly mistaken.

 _Blackbeard only laughed as he drew his sword._

 _With his heart pounding and his eyes full of range Hook lunged toward Blackbeard. With very little effort Blackbeard avoided the sword. He laughed again and eyed Hook._

 _BB: I see you're still sore about what happened in Neverland. That girl... what was her name again? Blackbeard egging Hook on. His voice raised over the chiming of their swords meeting, What was it? You know it is so hard to keep the names of all your prisoners straight._

 _Hook lunged forward again forcing Blackbeard back against the mass. Still the pirate kept calm and laughed at how riled up he was able to make Hook._

BB: It was Anna! No, that wasn't it... Kathrine?... Eve?... Claude?...No, no.

 _Blackbeard pushed back and shoved Hook off of him. The two of them danced around swinging at one another._

BB: She was quite a pretty little thing. That I remember.

 _Again Hook lunged towards Blackbeard, but this time Blackbeard was able to disarm Hook and pin him down on the railing._

AP: Killian! _Amber gasped as she leaned over the railing of the Jolly Roger watching everything unfold._

BB: Ah, I see you have found a new playmate. _Blackbeard said as he glanced across to Amber._

 _Hook squirmed under Blackbeard. Snarling up at the pirate._

KJ: Why are you here? _Killian spat._

BB: To take back what is mine. _He said_ , But first I will finish what we started back in Neverland. I will do what you couldn't. _Blackbeard said as he pressed the sword into Hook's neck._

AP: No! _Amber cried. Hook could see her from the corner of his eye. She was leaning so far over the side of the railing he thought she might fall overboard._

KJ: It's alright, Star. _He mouthed to Amber before braced himself for the sharp cut of Blackbeard's sword._

 _Before Blackbeard had the chance to slice Hook's neck he had been thrown back. Emma used her magic to force him off of Hook. Then Regina used her powers to keep him restrained. Blackbeard's crew stood completely still fearful of what might happen to them if they dared move._

 _Killian straightened himself up and turned to look back at everyone aboard the Jolly Roger. He winked at Regina and Emma, and then smiled at Amber. Then it was him who laughed in Blackbeard's face as he picked up his sword and circled around the Pirate._

KJ: Better luck next time, Mate. _Killian said before he grabbed hold of another rope and swung back across to the deck of the Jolly Roger._

 _Emma and Regina used their magic to bring Blackbeard's ship to the docks. They kept Blackbeard and his crew restrained as they slowly approached the docks._

KJ: You know it would have been great if you used you power on him before he gave me this lovely gash.

 _Killian complained to Emma as he patted the small cut on his neck. Then he turned around to see Amber standing behind them. Killian didn't even notice that he had smiled the moment he saw her. She walked over to her and pulled her aside_.

AP: I am glad you're alright. _Amber said shyly._

KJ: I wasn't worried. _Killian said confidently._

 _Amber looked up at him with a raised brow questioning him. Killian laughed._

AP: That is the man who killed your sister isn't he?

 _Killian nodded and Amber saw the sadness beginning to creep back into his eyes. She reached out for his hand._

 _From aboard his ship Blackbeard watched Hook. Blackbeard took note of the way Hook pulled the girl aside and talked with her. There was something about that girl but Blackbeard could not put his finger on it._

****Flashback****

BB: More rum all around! _The Captain cheered_.

JH: That is the man you are looking for, _The Mad Hatter whispered as he crouched down against the table in the far corner of the tavern,_ He is the one who has what you seek.

 _From underneath his hooded cloak the Dark One peered over to the Pirate Captain._

MG: Good. _He hissed,_ You will retrieve it for me and bring it back to my castle by sunrise. _Rumple instructed._

 _The Mad Hatter slowly craned his neck to the side and looked up at Rumple._

JH: That was not part of our deal. Hatter pointed out, I was only supposed to bring you to see the man. Hatter jumped up to his feet, I did my part. You are on your own. _He said before walking away._

 _The Dark One did not bother going after him. Rumple would get what he wanted himself._

 _With a puff of smoke Rumple disappeared and then magically reappeared in Captain Blackbeard's cabin aboard his ship. Rumple searched around the messy place for a very particular item._

 _SW: Who are you? A strange woman asked from a dark corner of the room._

 _Rumple spun around and eyed the woman. She must have been one of the Captain's prisoners he thought, but she was holding something in her arms. Rumple realized she was holding a baby._

SW: Who are you? _She asked again stepping out of the shadows_ , Have you come to help me?

 _Rumple's gaze remained fixed on the baby. He thought back to when his own son was that size. So innocent. So helpless. Rumple's gaze floated up to the woman's face as he registered what she was asking._

MG: My name is Rumpelstiltskin. _He said with a bow,_ I will help you if you help me. He whispered as he glided over to the woman and her child.

 _The woman saw the way Rumple kept looking at her child. She was not sure that she trusted this man but she knew she did not much time left._

SW: What do you want? _She asked guardedly._

 _Rumple let out a high pitched giggle and clapped his hands together._

MG: Find me the diadem of the Sea Queen. _He told her_ , I know your Captain has it aboard this ship.

 _The woman nodded slowly. She knew exactly what Rumple was looking for._

SW: If I get this for you then you will help me? _The woman asked._

 _Rumple glanced back down at the baby in the woman's arms_.

MG: Yes.

 _The woman then disappeared behind a curtain. Rumple heard heavy footsteps over his head and knew that the Pirates had returned. The woman reappeared a few moments later with the Diadem wrapped in a rag_.

SW: You must hurry. He will notice it is gone. _She said as she handed the diadem over to Rumple. Rumple turned to leave but the woman grabbed his arm_ , Wait! What about my baby? you said you would help?

 _Rumpled sighed and with a flick of his wrist he handed her a tiny flower._

SW: How is this supposed to help?

MG: Toss it into the Sea when your ready and you will see... but I warn you Dearie, all magic comes with a price _. His gaze dropped back down to the infant, Make sure you are willing to pay that price. Then he disappeared into a puff of smoke._

***Present Day****

 _On the dock Mary- Margret and Henry stood watching as the Jolly Roger sailed up followed by Blackbeard's ship._

MM: What is going on?

 _Henry raced down the dock to Regina and Emma. He reached out and hugged them both._

ES: Apparently there is another pirate in town. _Emma said to Mary- Margret._

MM: What? _She asked as David shoved Blackbeard passed them. Followed by Hook and the rest of Blackbeard's crew,_ Oh my! Who is he?

KJ: Captain Blackbeard. _Killlian replied as he stopped and waited for Amber._

DN: We take care of one problem just to find another one. _David pointed out as everyone walked towards the street, I hate Pirates. He added under his breath._

HM: What is going to happen to all of them? _Henry asked with one arm still looped around Regina._

 _Emma turned around and lowered her voice so that none of the pirates could hear her._

ES: We will probably keep them at the station over night, but they haven't actually done anything wrong so we can't keep them locked up.

KJ: Oh! So his attempt to run me through was nothing?

ES: Yes. Unless you want me to lock you up with them for starting the fight.

KJ: Go on! Then I can... _Amber lightly tugged on Hook's arm._

ES: Yeah I thought so. _Emma said before jogging over to David and helping him figure out how they were going to get everyone down to the station._


	21. Chapter 21: Trade

Characters-

DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

RM: Regina Mills aka The Evil Queen

BB: Blackbeard

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

Trade

 _At the sheriff's station Regina, David and Emma had locked Blackbeard and his crew in holding cells._

DN: That will have to do for the time being. _David said to Emma as he handed her the keys to the cells._

ES: I don't understand, Regina you said the barrier is still intact. How could he have gotten through?

 _Regina shrugged._

RM: I don't know but it would take pretty powerful magic to break through my spell.

DN: Maybe there is a hole or something. _David suggested._

RM: Regina narrowed her gaze, Give me more credit than that.

ES: Actually that is not a bad thought.

RM: Excuse me? Lets not forget who taught you how to use magic. I think I know a thing or two about how it works.

ES: No one is doubting your ability, Regina. Although you did just say another source of powerful magic could break through...

RM: I didn't say that, _She mumbled._

ES: The Triton contained powerful magic. We all saw it on the ship. What if I when I threw it an opening was created allowing Blackbeard to get through?

RM: I don't know... _She admitted_ , but that still doesn't explain how the hell he got to this world. We know he has not just been sailing up and down the coast this whole time.

ES: No, your right. _Emma said tapping her fingers on the desk beside her_ , Why don't you and David go to the docks and check out the barrier, see if you find anything there. I will stay here and try to get some answers out of our new friend over there, She said pointing through the window to the holding cell where Blackbeard and his men were all crowded together.

 _David and Regina nodded then left Emma to question the pirate._

ES: Alright buddy, lets chat. _She said leaning up against the cell door,_ What does Blackbeard want in Storybrooke?

BB: My heart's desire.

 _Emma gave him a curious look._

BB: It was stolen from me by the coward known as Rumpelstiltskin. He did not even have the guts to face me. He snuck off with it like a petty thief in the night who hides among the shadows.

 _The corners of Emma's mouth turned up in a grin. She knew Rumple would not take kindly to the insult._

ES: What did he steal from you? _She asked curiously._

 _Blackbeard just eyed Emma and smiled._

****Flashback****

 _The village was always crowded on market day, but it felt unusually crowded to Blackbeard as he weaved in and out of the crowd. People calling out to one another and everyone shouting over each other._

BB: I hate being ashore, _the Captain mumbled. He found his way to the street corner where he was to meet a man who could provide him with the the item he needed._

JH: Pssst. T _he man in a large hat whispered. He poked his head around the corner. The man's gaze darted from one end of the street corner to the other as if he was checking to be sure no one was watching them. Then with great effort to appear casual the man stepped out from around the corner._

 _Blackbeard watched and had to stifle a laugh because the man appeared to be completely ridiculous, perhaps even mad._

BB: Have you brought what I asked for?

JH: Have you brought the payment I require? _The Mad Hatter asked._

BB: Aye.

 _The Mad Hatter gave the Captain a curious look but he did not further question the pirate._

BB: Can I see it?

 _The Mad Hatter held out a small sack. It looked as though he was about to drop the sack in Blackbeard's hand but then he quickly pulled the sack back._

JH: Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?

BB: _For the same reason you came back here_. To find someone, _Blackbeard then waved forward one of his men to bring forth the payment._

 _As the pirate dragged forward the payment the Mad Hatter's eyes grew wide. His knees went weak and he thought he might be hallucinating. He tossed the sack to Blackbeard and made a mad dash across the street to where the pirate stood with the payment._

 _Blackbeard did not bother to watch the rest of the scene unfold. He opened the sack and poured it into his palm. A small translucent bean tumbled out of the sack._

****Present Day***

 _At Granny's Diner Amber and Killian sat at their usual table. Amber had ordered a grilled cheese for the both of them, but Killian had hardly touched his._

AP: Are you thinking about Lila again? _Amber asked kindly._

Killian smiled a weak half smile as he tried to push the thoughts of her from his mind.

AP: It is ok if you want to talk about it. _Amber offered,_ I can only imagine what you must be going through. Since seeing Blackbeard again after all these years.

KJ: You have no idea, Star. _Killian sighed._

 _She nodded trying to encourage him to keep talking._

KJ: _He took a deep breath then decided just to tell her about it_ , The past is like a ghost. It haunts me. Loosing Lila was hard enough the first time. We were all still like children and our whole family was being torn apart. The only bright spot in all the chaos was that I still had my older brother Liam. Then in Neverland when I watched Lila die, after being reunited with her... _He broke off_ , ... she was all I had left. I had lost everyone.

 _Amber sat quietly listening. She was not sure what she could say to make him feel better._

KJ: The darkness, it feeds on desperate souls. Loosing Lila the second time brought out that darkness. The darkness that had consumed me after Milah died, and for a brief moment I thought I had finally escaped it.

AP: Milah?

 _Killian had just realized he had never told Amber about what happened between him, Rumple and Milah... his first love._

 _Amber did not need Killain to tell her anything. She could hear it in Killian's voice at the mere mention of Milah. Amber knew Killain must have been in love with Milah._

KJ: When I found Lila in Neverland... I started to... I hoped we could could over. I thought if I could free her from that place we could be happy or be a family again and the darkness that consumed me would be nothing more than a distant memory.

 _Meanwhile Rumple was in his shop. Belle had just gone to fetch them something to eat. she told Rumple about the plan to destroy the Kraken. Rumple was not surprised when he heard the bells over the shop door ring._

MG: I was wondering how long after they used the Triton it would take you to find me. _He said without looking up,_ Apparently Pirates are not very bright considering how many years it has taken you to find me.

 _Blackbeard growled._

BB: Where is it?

 _Rumple smiled._

MG: I am sorry, what? _He said trying to pull off a innocent look._

BB: You coward! _Blackbeard yelled,_ Give me back the diadem! You stole it from me!

MG: How could I have stolen it if it did not belong to you to begin with?

 _Blackbeard drew his sword and pressed it against Rumple's neck._

BB: If you won't give it to me then I will have to take it from you by force.

MG: _Rumple smirked_ , Go ahead and take it. _He said motioning to the diadem in the case that stood in between them._

 _Blackbeard rammed the hilt of his sword into the case. The glass shattered and fell to the floor. The Pirate reached in and grabbed for the diadem, but when he did he found he could not touch the crown. It was being protected by a force or some kind of spell._

 _Rumple had already cast a protection spell over the crown knowing that one day Blackbeard would find his way to Storybrooke and demand Rumple return it. Blackbeard pulled his hand from the case just as the bells over the door to the shop began to chime._

BE: What is going on? Who are you? _Belle asked with her arms full of take out bags. She could see that Rumple and the man were in a pretty heated discussion and based off of the shattered glass case she knew someone had lost their temper. She just did not know if it had been Rumple or the stranger._

BB: This is not over coward! _Blackbeard warned Rumple before he pushed passed Belle and stormed out of the shop_.

 _At Granny's Diner Amber and Killian had just finished eating. When Blackbeard walked up the path towards them._

BB: Hello again. _He said tipping his hat to Amber. He smiled wickedly and kept his gaze on Amber long enough to make her uncomfortable and cause Killian to reach out and grab her hand._

KJ: What are you doing here? _Emma took you to the station._

BB: Ah, yes... Your sheriff is quite a lovely woman. _He winked_ , She and I became very close. _He said as he dangled the keys to the cells in front of them._

 _Amber shot Killian a look._

AP: Why are you here? _Amber spat,_ What do you want from us?

 _Blackbeard raised an eyebrow and smirked at Amber's outburst._

BB: Who are you? _Blackbeard asked ignoring her questions._

AP: My name is Amber. _She said confidently._

 _Blackbeard bit his lip and his eyebrows pinched together. There was something strangely familiar about her but he did not know what it was._

AP: Haven't you anything better to do then torment us?

BB: Us? Blackbeard repeated, How have I tormented you?

 _Amber just pursed her lips together._

BB: We have only just met. I would like to get to know you a little better. _He offered._

KJ: She isn't going anywhere with you! _Killian snapped then he pulled Amber passed the pirate._

 _Blackbeard watched them walk down the street then he turned his attention to the Diner. He had never heard of a Diner before._

 _At the end of the street Amber stopped and turned to face Killian. She wondered if he might turn back and go after Blackbeard. In that moment Killian's gaze fell to meet her's._

KJ: I am sorry. He said, his eyes soft and kind.

AP: It is alright. He is not the first creep to have crossed my path. I can take care of myself.

KJ: I don't doubt that, Star.

 _The more time Killian spent with Amber the more he learned about her. He found that she was incredibly brave and strong. He had no doubt that she could have handled Blackbeard, but he did not want her to have to._

 _Amber smiled proudly._

AP: So now that you have defeated the Kraken I guess you' ll want to go back to your ship. You won't need to stay at the Inn.

 _Killian pulled Amber close and smiled down at her_.

KJ: We defeated the Kraken. He corrected, Aye, I can return to the Jolly Roger.

 _Seeing the excitement reflected in Killian's gaze, Amber could not help but smile back at Killian._

AP: Well then I guess we should say goodnight. _She said before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek._

KJ: Goodnight, Star. _Killian said when she stepped away from him._

 _The pair went their separate ways, Killian towards the docks and Amber toward the Inn. The two of them shared the same gushing smile._

MG: Love is an interesting thing isn't it? _Rumple called as he stepped out of the shadow of the building._

KJ: Who is in love?

 _Rumple only smirked._

MG: We are completely powerless against it. It completely controls us. We can not choose who we fall in love with...

KJ: What do you want, Crocodile? I am done making deals with you. Our deal is done.

 _Rumple nodded._

MG: I have another deal for you to consider...

KJ: Forget it. _Killian responded immediately_ , Anyway since when do you go looking to make deals?

MG: Hear me out, _Rumple pleaded as he grabbed Killian's arm stopping him from walking away_ , There is no denying it now... You and the girl have become very close. I am willing to bet you would do just about anything for her. Go to any length to protect her...

KJ: Is that a threat?

MG: It seems to me that you and I have something in common, a mutual enemy.

KJ: Blackbeard. _He whispered as he realized what Rumple was getting at._

MG: You know as well as I that he can not stay in Storybrooke.

KJ: He won't leave until he gets what he came for.

MG: That won't happen. You will have to get rid of him before he goes after everything you care about... starting with Amber. He has already picked up on the connection the two of you share. He will use that connection against you.

KJ: I won't let him near her! _Killian demanded._

 _Rumple smiled at having arrived at the point he was after._

MG: If you kill him then you won't have anything to worry about.

KJ: If I kill him it will stop him from coming after you as well.

 _Rumple nodded._

KJ: why don't I just let him kill you like he wants then I will worry about getting rid of him. Why should I protect you?

MG: I know who Amber's birth parents are. _Rumple said_ , I will tell you and you can go on being the hero in her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22: Part 3 Deals

Characters:

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion (Star)

SW: Strange Woman aka Amber's mother

PM: Penelope Madison

BF: Blue Fairy (Blue)

RM: Regina Mills aka Evil Queen

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin (Rumple)

BB: Blackbeard

LJ: Lila Jones

Deals

 _The next morning Amber woke up early. She got dressed and headed down to the stables. She wanted to spend some more time practicing with the sword Killian had given her during the battle with the Kraken. Amber jogged down the stone path to the stables. She pushed open the stable doors and said hello to the row of horses. Then she opened the closest and pulled out a dummy made of straw. David made it for Henry to practice with and Henry was more than happy to show Amber how to use it._

 _Amber pushed the dummy out into the field and picked up her sword. It was a beautiful sword. Amber did not know much about swords but she knew this one must have been special considering all of the jewels encrusted on the hilt of the sword. It was heavier than the wooden swords that they had first practiced with but not to heavy for Amber to use. Amber had decided to first work on her feet work. She practiced shifting her weight and trying to stay light on her feet._

KJ: We will make a Pirate out of you yet! _Killian laughed from the top of the hill where the stone path began._

 _Amber smiled. She thought about what it might be like to be a pirate. Now that she knew pirates, princesses, dragons and all of those fairytale beings were real she wondered if she would enjoy being a pirate_.

AP: I thought I would try to get a bit more practice in. _She explained to Killian as he came down the path toward her_ , I was so scared yesterday. I nearly forgot everything you and Henry have been teaching me. I was terrible. I just froze. Before the fight I went on about wanting to help but then all I did was stand there like an idiot.

KJ: Don't be so hard on yourself, Star. _He said reassuringly as he put his hand on her shoulder, It was your first time out._ You had never even used a real sword before. You fought bravely.

 _Amber did not reply._

KJ: You don't believe me?

 _Amber still did not reply._

KJ: Amber, you were stronger and braver than any man I have sailed with. _Killian insisted._ _He pulled on Amber's shoulder so that was she would turn to face him. He wanted her to look him in the eye so she would know he was telling her the truth_ , You were prepared to die yesterday... you knew what you were getting involved with when you volunteered to help. That is bravery if I have ever seen it.

 _Amber's gaze floated up to meet Killian's. He smiled softly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear._

KJ: I told you we will make a Pirate out of you. _He said as he bent down and picked up the sword and handed it to her._

 _Amber looked down at the sword in Killian's hand and before she took it from him she noticed a small engraving on the hilt. It was the letter M. Killian followed Amber's gaze and saw what she was looking at._

KJ: It belonged to Milah. He said while gently running his thumb over the engraving, I had it made for her.

AP: You should keep it then. If I knew I wouldn't have...

 _Hook shook his head and pushed the sword towards Amber._

KJ: I have held on to it long enough _. Killian explained._

AP: But...

KJ: Please.

 _Slowly taking the sword from Hook, Amber's gaze remained fixed on the engraving._

KJ: She would want you to use it. _He added kindly_ , Milah knew a sword as special as this needs to be used. _She smiled slightly_ , Plus it fits you perfectly.

 _Amber took the sword but still felt a bit funny about taking something that clearly meant so much to Killian._

 _Killian sat down on a bale of hay and watched as Amber went back to her practicing. He sat there thinking about the deal Rumple had offered him. Killian knew that there was more to this deal than Rumple was letting on. Killian had not forgotten that Rumple was searching for the Trolddom Pendel which as far as they knew was in Blackbeard's possession. Killian knew that Rumple wanted that coin and Blackbeard out of the way._

 _As he watched Amber lunge at the dummy he also thought about the way Blackbeard had been eyeing Amber outside the diner. Killian knew what happened the last time he let Blackbeard get close to someone he cared about. He worried the same thing could happen to Amber if they were not careful. Killian could not deny that he wanted Blackbeard gone just as much as Rumple did. Killian could feel the tug of the darkness pulling him towards accepting Rumple's deal just to rid the town of the Pirate._

AP: Hey! Are you just gonna sit there? _Amber called to him._

KJ: You seem to be doing just fine on your own. _He replied with a grin as he crossed his arms over his chest leaned back against the stable and stretched his legs out in front of him._

AP: Are you kidding me? Amber said, How can I get any better if you don't help me?

 _Killian got up and drew his sword. He stepped around to the side several times before making his move. Amber quickly moved to defend herself. Killain could see she was already much more comfortable with the sword than she had been before._

 _The two of them practiced for awhile longer until they both needed a break. They both took a seat on the bale of hay and let the shade from the stable and the soft breeze cool them down._

AP: I can't help wondering what my parents would say if they knew I was learning how to sword fight. _Amber laughed,_ Somehow I can't see my father being very comfortable with the idea of his little girl fighting monsters.

KJ: Do you miss them, and your home in New York? _Killian asked._

 _Amber thought for a moment._

AP: I wish things were simpler. I wish I could talk to them and tell them about everything. I wish I could tell them about Storybrooke, the magic, and you... _She said shyly looking up at Killian_ ,... I want them to know that I am not mad at them anymore, but I also want them to know about how happy I am here.

 _Killian stretched his arm out around Amber's should_ er.

AP: I know it sounds crazy. I can't even explain it, but it just feels right. Being here in Storybrooke feels like home.

****Flashback****

 _The entire ship was quiet. The crew all watched anxiously waiting to see how the scene would unfold._

SW: Please I am begging you... _The woman said kneeling before the Pirate,_... Just let me return to my home in Delroy.

 _The Pirate just laughed._

SW: I am a burden to you here. I will take the child and we will never bother you again. Please, just let us go. _She continued to beg_.

 _The Pirate spit at the woman_ , You have no home in Delroy, you stupid wench! Don't you get it? You belong to me now. There is nothing else for you out there!

 _The woman slowly raised her head to look up at the Pirate. She was disgusted by the sight before her. She never knew a person to be so cruel. She looked up at his beady eyes and saw nothing but darkness._

SW: Let me go. _She said gaining a bit of confidence._

 _The Pirate laughed again_ , That is not how this works, my Lady. When I promise to help someone that is what I do.

 _The woman glared up at the Pirate. He was spinning the entire situation to make it look like she had asked for this._

SW: A pirate ship is no place for a child. _She said._

 _The Pirate shrugged as if to say that was not his problem as he turned his back on the woman._

SW: She is your daughter! _The woman spat back as she got to her feet_ , Don't you at least care what happens to her?

 _The Pirate spun back around and glared at the woman._

SW: She needs to be looked after... If you are too much of a coward to do it then let me take her away to a place where she can grow up happy and safe...

 _It came fast and hard. His hand snapped against the woman's soft cheek. She was left speechless as she gently reached up to touch the stinging flesh. The many of the crew who were watching shifted uncomfortably. Feeling their gazes hot on his back the Pirate grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her towards his cabin. He shoved her through the door and into the room where their daughter lay in a makeshift cradle._

 _The woman bit back her tears. She refused to cry in front of him._

 _The Pirate paced back and forth few times. His gaze jumping from the floor to baby and then to the woman who stood silent. He eyed her wondering how one stupid girl could cause him so much trouble. It was she who begged him to take her away. That is what he did._

 _The Pirate moved closer to the woman and stared down at he_ r, You stupid girl... This is how you have chosen to repay me? After everything I have done for you.

 _The woman knew better than to say anything._

 _The Pirate continued talking,_ You begged me to take you away from Delroy. You told me about a man who stole from you. I have given you safe passage across the seas, I have fed you, and looked after you... I have been kind to you.

 _The woman shot a cold look up at the Pirate. She knew making a deal with a Pirate was risky, but she had no choice if she was going to find the one handed Pirate who stole the Triton. So promised to help the Pirate escape the Sea Creatures of Delroy who guard the city and it's treasures if he promised to take her with him. She knew that eventually she would find the one handed Pirate again if she sailed with this crew long enough. In the months she had spent aboard this ship the Pirate had been kind to her only once. Now she was not sure he was even capable of displaying true kindness._

SW: You have used me to serve your own selfish purposes. _The woman bravely corrected,_ I was the one who approached you and asked for your help, but to don't you dare act like you did it out of the kindness of your heart. You received something in return for helping me.

 _The woman paused momentary to gauge the Pirate's reaction. When he did not lash out and hit her again she continued._

SW: I know that a child was not part of our deal, _She began softly_ , a child is a big commitment that neither of us wanted to make.

 _The Pirate scoffed._

SW: Let me take her home... Why keep us here when we are nothing more to you than pieces of rotted wood.

 _The Pirate shook his head_ , No.

SW: Why must you be so stubborn? _The woman exclaimed. Her voiced raised sharply as she grew to become even angrier at the Pirate._

 _Tightly grabbing hold of both of the woman's arms, the Pirate shook her and yelled back,_ Because that was not the deal! I still need you, Penelope!

 _At the sound of the loud commotion the baby began to cry. The Pirate looked over at the screaming infant. He sighed then released the woman's arms and turned to leave the cabin. The woman watched him leave then turned her attention to her daughter._

PM: Shhhhhh it is alright. _She cooed as she gently rocked the baby,_ You will be alright.

 _The woman danced around the room with the baby trying to lull the child back to sleep. As the baby fell back asleep Penelope carefully laid her back down in the makeshift crib. Penelope gazed down at her daughter with love and admiration. She often found it hard to believe that something so beautiful could come from that monster of a man._

PM: You are the only joy in the wretched place. _She whispered to the baby,_ You are my light, my sweet ...Amber. That is what I shall call you, and I promise I won't let the darkness take your light away.

*****Present Day*****

 _Killian stayed quiet for a long time. He was not sure he was doing the right thing by even mentioning it, but he had to know. He would not agree to Rumple's deal without knowing how she felt._

 _He squeezed Amber's shoulder and smiled at her._

KJ: Star, have you ever thought that maybe you feel so at home here because this is your home?

 _Amber smiled and giggled._

AP: Awe, I love being here and everything but it has only been like a week. It is a little to soon to start calling it home. _She said clearly not understanding what Killian meant._

KJ: No, I mean... what if you were meant to be in Storybrooke all along.

 _Amber looked at Killian confused._

KJ: Have you considered the possibility that your parents... your biological parents are from our world?

 _Amber sat back. The thought had never occurred to her._

AP: Is that even possible? I mean that they could be in a completely different world than me?

 _Killian shrugged._

KJ: Emma was sent here as a baby. Her parents used a magic portal to send her here so she would escape the curse. Later Regina's curse brought everyone else here. If Emma could have been separated from her parents like that then why couldn't you?

 _It was a lot for Amber to process. Not only were her real parents out there somewhere but they could also be fairytale characters just like Snow White, Regina, Charming and Hook._

KJ: I guess what I am trying to say is if there was I way we could find them would you want to? _Killian asked._

 _Again Amber sat and thought for a moment. She knew she wanted to find out who her real parents are but she thought it was something that would take a lot of time and research, but if Killian was right and her parents were fairytale characters who lived in the Enchanted Forest then it was only a matter of asking the right questions to the right people._

 _Amber smiled and nodded. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities. She imagined what it would be like to meet her parents for the first time._

****Flashback****

 _Cloaked in the dark blanket of the night time Penelope crept out of the cabin. She tiptoed across the deck knowing that most of the crew were below deck so she wouldn't be seen. Very carefully she pulled a small flower from under her belt. She held the flower in her hand and closed her eyes. She remembered Rumpelstiltskin's instructions and then she let the flower drop into sea._

 _The flower glowed and shimmered in the water then transformed into sparkling blue dust particles which blew away in the breez_ e.

PM: No, please... _She said calling after the blue particles, I need your help. A small tear fell down her cheek. She feared she would never be able to protect her daughter_.

BF: Please don't cry. _A soft voice whispered._

 _Penelope's head shot up at the sound of the gentle voice. She wiped the tears from her eyes and saw a beautiful fairy hovering over the water where the flower had just been. The Fairy flew up closer to Penelope. Penelope could hear the faint sound of chimes ringing as the fair's wings flapped._

PM: Who are you?

BF: I am the blue fairy. You called me here, and I can tell by the sadness in your heart that you are looking for my help.

PM: A fairy!

 _Blue nodded and smiled._

BF: What is it you want my help with? _Blue asked._

 _Suddenly the heavy footsteps that Penelope had grown to fear appeared behind her. Penelope looked back over her shoulder and saw Amber's father emerging from below deck._

PM: You need to leave! He will see you! _Penelope explained before quickly shooing Blue away._

 _The Pirate saw Penelope leaning over the side of the ship and called to her, What do you think you're doing? The Pirate was obviously drunk and could hardly stand. He laughed then stumbled into his cabin. Penelope feared he would wake Amber. She knew she needed to return to Amber._

 _As soon as the door to the cabin had shut Penelope leaned over the railing in search of the fairy._

PM: Hello? Are you still there? _She called_ , Please... come back. I need your help... my daughter needs your help.

 _Blue dashed around the side of the ship and flew up so that she was hovering in front of Penelope._

BF: Tell me what it is you seek, my dear.

PM: It is not safe for her here. He... her father... he doesn't love or he is incapable of it.

 _Suddenly Penelope felt very tired. Her body ached and she felt dizzy._

PM: You have to help me! I need to save her from him. _Penelope said breathlessly._

 _Suddenly very weak Penelope could hardly stand._

BF: You are not noted, You must rest.

PM: You have to help... _Penelope said again before losing consciousness._

 _Blue used her fairy dust to carefully guide Penelope into the cabin where she could rest in her chair beside Amber's crib. Thankfully the Pirate had passed out and did not notice Blue or her magic. Blue would return the next day after Penelope had some time to rest._

*****Present Day*****

 _After talking to Amber Killian knew that he had to agree to the deal with Rumple. It was the best way to ensure that Storybrooke and Amber were safe from whatever Blackbeard wanted. Killian knew that Rumple would still be after the Trolddom Pendel but he decided they would deal with that once Blackbeard was no longer and issue. Killian also decided that he would agree to the deal in order to help Amber find out who her parents are._


	23. Chapter 23: Broken Families

Characters:

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

RM: Regina Mills aka The Evil Queen

BB: Blackbeard

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

LJ: Lila Jones

KJ: Killian Jones

Broken Families

 _The breeze blew gently rustling the leaves in the trees above Rumple's head. Rumple leaned down on his golden cane and gazed at the tombstone in front of him. He stared at the named carved out of the stone, Neal Cassidy._

MG: My boy, how I miss you. _Rumple whispered_ , It is hard for me to come here. I look at this tombstone and I think about everything I did to you and all the time I wasted being afraid. _Rumple was choked up. His voice was cracking as he spoke,_ I let my fear control me and the power of the dagger consume me. As a result I lost you, my boy.

RM: Care for some company? _Regina asked kindly as she came up behind Rumple._

 _Rumple didn't respond but he did not need. Regina and Rumple had been through a lot together. Not only had he been her mentor and had he taught her how to use magic, but it was also him who gave her the curse that brought everyone to Storybrooke in the first place. They both had grown accustom to one another._

RM: I am sorry about what happened to your son... _Regina said as she came to stand beside Rumple. She felt responsible for what happened to Neal and the crimes her sister committed._

 _Rumple nodded. He did not hold her responsible for what happened but he still appreciated her apology._

RM: Emma says that Henry really takes after him. I am sure you must see a lot of Neal in Henry.

MG: Your son has the same spirit I always admired in Bae. _Rumple said._

 _Regina smiled slightly thinking about Henry. Time and time again he had proven his strength and courage were limitless. He had the heart of the truest believer and that would always see him through._

 _Across town Amber stood waiting for Mary- Margret. They were going to go apartment hunting. Amber was supposed to meet Mary- Margret on the corner outside the post office._

BB: My lady, what a pleasure it is to see you again. _Blackbeard called to her as he came around the corner,_ Where is that codfish who is always clinging to your arm? _He hissed._

 _Amber debated about just ignoring the Pirate but she knew that he would not go away until she acknowledged him._

AP: I am afraid the feeling is not mutual. _She groaned,_ Killian is busy.

 _Blackbeard was half tempted to ring the girl's neck. He hated the way she turned her nose up at him as if she knew anything about him. The only thing that stopped him was that nagging sense of familiarity. He felt as if he knew her. Slowly he let his gaze roll over her trying to determine how he knew her._

 _As he eyed her he realized that whoever this woman is she had ties in the town. She could be the key to getting the diadem from Rumple._

BB: I am sorry to cause you such distress. I am not sure what I have done to offend you, but I am sorry that I have done so.

 _Amber gave Blackbeard a sideways glance. He sounded so polite and like a true gentleman. His demeanor completely threw her off. Every time she had met him before he was coarse and unrefined. He smelled of liquor and sweat. Still Amber kept her guard up._

AP: Killian has lost his entire family and just when he thought he got them back you stole that from him. You made his life hell.

 _Blackbeard nodded his head thoughtfully._

BB: So you will hold the sins of my past against me, but you clearly don't hold them against your precious protector, Hook?

AP: I know that Killian has done horrible things in his past but I also know he has worked to turn things around. He has changed and I trust him. How could I ever trust a man who killed a young girl?

BB: I am sure that leech has told you many horrible stories about the things I have done, but you have no idea the things I have been through.

 _Amber looked at him doubtful that anything he could say would sway her option of him._

BB: You say I took his family from him, but I am sure he has not told you what I have lost. _Blackbeard paused for a moment,_ I lost people I care about too.

******Flashback******

 _Blackbeard stood in the middle of the clearing. The air in Neverland was always still and very quiet. Before him stood the young woman Pan had been keeping as his pet. She stood proudly with her head held high and the Trolddom Pendel around her neck._

BB: What is stopping me from cutting that coin off from around your neck? _He had asked her._

LJ: You can certainly try... _She challenged him_. _There was a spark in her eye that caught Blackbeard's attention almost as if she was begging him to try her. As if she wanted him to test her._

 _A wicked smile spread across the Pirate's face._

BB: You are a spirited one aren't you? _He asked as he stroked her cheek_ , I like you, Lass. I will do you a favor. I will give you what you have been longing for...

 _Lila's eyes widened with excitement._

BB: I will free you from this place, but you have to give me something in return. _He said to Lila as his gaze dropped from her face to the gold coin around her neck._

LJ: The coin... _She nodded_ , Killian will never stand for it. She pointed out, He will never let us leave. He says he wants me to go home with him, but I know the truth. He only cares about this coin. The moment he gets his hands on it he will leave me. Killian will stop you from getting the coin and he will leave me to die here on this island.

BB: Then we will make sure he doesn't get to you or the coin. _Blackbeard told her._

 _Lila spun around suddenly when she heard a rustling in the trees across the clearing._

LJ: It is Killian! _She gasped._

BB: Let him come! _Blackbeard declared._

LJ: No!... We need to be smart about this. _She told him_ , Attack me.

 _Blackbeard gave her a curious look._

LJ: If Killian thinks I am in danger he will jump in to protect the coin.

 _Realizing what Lila was planning Blackbeard nodded. He waited for Lila to ready herself then the two of them began to duel. When Hook and Smee found their way into the clearing they found Blackbeard attacking Lila._

 _Just as Lila had hoped Hook jumped in to defend her or rather the coin. Hook continued to play right into Blackbeard and Lila's plan when he agreed to trade Lila for the coin._

 _There was a brief moment where Blackbeard feared Lila might realize that Hook really only cared about getting her home, and that he did not care about the coin at all. However Lila stuck to the plan._

 _Once they had boarded Blackbeard's ship Lila knew there was no turning back now. She could see the sails of the Jolly Roger several leagues away. She wondered what Killian would do once he realized he would not get her or the coin._

BB: He is sending over that clumsy oaf to retrieve the coin. _Blackbeard explain_ , As soon as he is aboard the ship I will send him to his watery grave.

LJ: You have to kill me. _Lila said plainly._

BB: Excuse me?

LJ: Killian must believe I am dead. It is the only way to be sure he won't come after me. _Lila turned her attention away from the Jolly Roger and looked at Blackbeard_ , We will use this to escape. She said holding up the coin around her neck.

 _Blackbeard hated to admit it but this girl was sharp. The time she spent on the island had certainly taught her a few things. He almost considered keeping her on as a member of his crew, but his first concern was getting that coin. Until he knew he had safely escaped Hook, Blackbeard played along and followed each of Lila's instructions. He tied her hands and after forcing Smee overboard he made it seem like Lila would walk the plank as well._

KJ: No! _Lila heard Killian's scream faintly in the distance. Then she fell off of the side of the plank and in to the water below. Quickly she wiggled free of the ropes that kept her hands tied. Then she swam up to the side of the ship and grabbed hold of the rope which held the anchor in place. She could hear a thundering echo overhead and wondered if it was Killian trying to fight for the coin._

 _Lila closed her eyes and when she opened them seconds later she and Blackbeard were standing in the clearing where Blackbeard had originally found her._

LJ: It worked! _She said almost surprised that it had actually worked._

 _Blackbeard stared down at the coin in his hand. The legends were true. This coin was far more valuable than any treasure_.

BB: Ha ha! It worked. _Blackbeard echoed. Lila laughed as well_ , You have done very well, my Lady. _He said then he drew his sword and pressed it against Lila's throat_ , Now that I have the coin there is no reason for me to keep you around.

LJ: We had a deal! _Lila spat._

BB: Aye, we did but alas I found that I am not in the mood to play the hero today.

 _Lila's gaze narrowed._

BB: However you have proven yourself to be quite useful to me. So perhaps instead of killing you I will allow you to remain aboard my ship? We will see just how useful you can be to me. _Blackbeard hissed._

*******Present Day******

 _On the street corner Amber and the Pirate stood. Amber had her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to Blackbeard try and convince her of the fact that he was not the bad guy._

BB: I am not heartless. I am sure your good friend Hook has told you differently, but it is just not true. I had a family once.

 _Amber did not say anything and did her best to hide any kind of surprised reaction_.

BB: I was in love... _He said softly as he gazed passed Amber as if he were looking into to the pas_ t, She was beautiful and she loved the Sea just as much as I do. She joined my crew and sailed with me. We were happy... but your Pirate Hero ruined that for me.

AP: I don't understand.

BB: I never knew such happiness existed. Our love shone brighter than all the stars in the sky, and when our daughter was born I thought my life had turned around. I had finally gotten the happy ending I always wanted... but that Codfish stole it from me. He blames me for his sister's death. He wanted me to know what it felt like to lose something I loved. So he kidnapped my daughter, my tiny baby girl and killed her... _Amber could not suppress the sharp gasp that escaped from her lips_ , My love died soon after from the pain of it all, the grief.

 _Amber stood with her hands over her mouth in complete shock. She knew Killain had done some terrible things in his past, but to kill a child? Amber did not want to believe it. How could he? Yet he is a pirate. Is that not the kind of thing a pirate would do?_

BB: You see he is the one who tortured me. He killed my family.

AP: What about his sister, Lila? _Amber asked, her voice shaking_.

BB: I never killed her. I helped her... I helped her get away from him.

AP: But Killian said...

BB: That is what I am trying to tell you. Your precious hero has been lying to you. That is why he won't let you near me. He doesn't want you to know the truth about what happened. _Blackbeard thoughtfully took Amber's hand_ , He is a monster. A monster who destroyed my family, my love, my happiness.

AP: Why would you come here then? To kill him for revenge? It is a never ending cycle of revenge.

 _Blackbeard shook his head_.

BB: My love, Penelope... he stole from her. It happened before she and I met. It was something of great value to her. It had belonged to her mother. I want it back.

AP: What did he steal?

BB: A small crown. It was a gift from her mother.

AP: I thought you said it belonged to her mother? _Amber questioned._

BB: Yes! It did. It was her mother's and her mother gave it to her. He said quickly, Either way it is the last thing I have of Penelope's... I just thought if I could get it back... It would be like having part of her here with me again.

 _Amber nodded slowly._

AP: Maybe I could talk to Killain for you. _Amber suggested._

 _Blackbeard's eyes widened with excitement_.

BB: You would do that for me?

 _Amber nodded_.

AP: I would if that means you and Killian will stop going after each other.

BB: _He nodded_ , All I want is to have a piece of the happiness I lost back.

AP: Then I will try to help you.

 _A wicked smile crept on to Blackbeard's face, but he quickly recomposed himself and told Amber that he thinks Hook gave Rumpelstiltskin the crown for safe keeping. Blackbeard told Amber that he saw the crown in the pawn shop, but he was not able to get to it._

AP: I will see what I can do. _She promised._

BB: You will not regret this, my lady. _Blackbeard said before kissing the top of Amber's hand._

 _Coming from the stables Killian saw Amber and Blackbeard on the street corner. He saw Blackbeard lean in close to say something to Amber. Then he watched as the Pirate bent down to kiss Amber's hand. Killian realized that Rumple was right. Blackbeard had already searched for Amber and was trying to win her over._

 _Blackbeard let go of Amber's hand and told her that he would find her again soon. Then he turned the corner and went down a dark alley. Killian started to cross the street towards Amber but he saw Mary- Margret crossing the street from where she had parked her bicycle. Mary- Margret waved to Amber and called her over._

MM: I am so sorry I am late. _Mary- Margret called_ , Emma had some trouble at the station with those pirates.

 _After Killian watched the exchange with Blackbeard and Amber he knew he had no choice. He had to take the deal with Rumple. Not just to find out who Amber's parents were, but to protect her from him. The last time Killian tried to stop someone he cared about get entangled with Blackbeard he lost her. Killian would not see that happen again._

 _Regina and Rumple were just leaving the cemetery when they saw Killian leaning up against Rumple's car._

RM: What are you doing here? _Regina asked Killian._

KJ: I am here to talk to the Dark One.

 _Regina looked to Rumple._

RM: What is going on? _She had known Rumple long enough to know when a deal was about to be made._

MG: We just have some business to attend to. _Rumple replied._

 _Regina took that as her cue to leave but she was suspicious of what was happening between Killian and Rumple. Everyone knew they were the last two people to work together._

 _Once Regina had driven off Killian knew it was safe to talk openly with Rumple about the deal he offered._

MG: I take it you have come to a decision?

KJ: Aye. _Killian shifted his weight and stood up straight_ , We have a deal.


	24. Chapter 24: Shattered Hearts

Characters:

MM: Mary- Margret aka Snow White (Snow)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

PM: Penelope Madison

BB: Blackbeard

BF: Blue Fairy

Shattered Hearts

 _It was a studio apartment that looked out over the town park. It was two blocks from Main Street and few streets over from Mary- Margret and David's apartment. It was perfect for Amber._

MM: The owner said that the furniture is included in the sale. _She said excitedly._

AP: This is great...

MM: But? _Mary- Margret interrupted sensing some reservations on Amber's part._

AP: The apartment is perfect, really. It's just I don't know how I can afford it. I don't even have a new job yet.

 _Mary- Margret smiled._

MM: Don't worry about it. David and I have taken care of everything.

 _Amber turned and looked at Mary- Margret._

AP: I.. I don't...

MM: Don't say anything. Mary- Margret said taking Amber's hand, We talked about it and we decided we would work it all out with the owner for you. We know it must be hard leaving everything you know behind to start a new life here, and while we know it was your choice that doesn't mean it is any easier.

 _Amber looked around at the furniture and tried to imagine herself living there._

AP: This is incredible... I will pay back every cent, I promise.

 _Mary- Margret laughed._

MM: We were happy to do it. You really like it?

 _Amber nodded and there was a knock on the door._

MM: That is probably David and Emma. I told them to meet us here when they finished at the station so we can celebrate. _She said as she turned to open the door._

KJ: Hi... _Killian said when Mary- Margret opened the door,_ Emma and David are on their way up. They said I could find Amber here.

MM: Sure, she is just over there. _She said stepping out of the doorway so that Killian could step inside the apartment._

 _Amber turned around and saw Killian standing in the entryway. She eyed him and immediately started thinking about the things Blackbeard had told her. She wondered if the things Blackbeard told her were true._

 _As Amber turned around to face Killian he could see the fear in her eyes. He knew it had begun. Blackbeard was already getting to Amber._

KJ: I was coming to see if you wanted to get something to eat... _Killian said awkwardly to Amber_ , David and Emma told me you found an apartment.

AP: Yes. _Amber said stiffly._

 _Mary- Margret looked from Amber to Killian. She could feel the awkwardness between them and wondered what was going on._

ES: Wow this place looks great! _Emma said as she and David poked their heads through the door._

DN: Yeah it is perfect!

MM: I say we all go celebrate at Granny's.

DN: Sounds good to me. After the mess at the station with the pirates breaking out I am ready for something to eat.

KJ: I would love to, but I am afraid I promised Smee I would help him out with something. Maybe another time?

 _Emma looked suspiciously at Killian. She was surprised to hear him pass up and opportunity spend time with Amber, but more than that he had just told David and her that he was looking to take Amber to get something to eat._

AP: Actually if it is alright with everyone I would rather stay here and spend the night getting settled in. _Amber agreed._

 _Now Emma turned to look at Amber. The both of them were acting every strange and Emma was not the only one to notice it._

MM: Oh!... Sure, sure... we will get out of your way. _Mary- Margret said as she ushered Emma and David to the door._

 _Once the three of them were downstairs standing in the lobby Emma was able to say something about Amber and Hook's strange behavior._

MM: I think they just wanted some alone time...

 _Emma just looked blankly at her mother._

MM: Ya know, time to be together... but alone...

 _It took Emma a minute to get the hint. When she did her cheeks turned bright red._

ES: I guess that is it. S _he said as the three of them walked to Granny's Diner_ , but she wasn't totally convinced that was what was going on.

 _Meanwhile Amber and Killian were still awkwardly saying goodnight._

AP: I just I'll just see you...

KJ: Uh, yeah. I will try to stop by when I get the chance.

 _Amber nodded. Then followed Killian to the door. As he stepped out into hall he turned and looked back at Amber. He looked like he was about to say something but then he changed his mind and headed downstairs._

 _Killian made his way outside and started towards Main street. He could see the clock tower above the library. He knew Rumple would be outside the library waiting for hi_ m.

ES: Hey Killian! _Emma called from the steps of Granny's diner_ , I thought you were on your way to the docks?

KJ: I am... _He lied._

 _Emma knew Killian was walking in the wrong direction_.

ES: Are you alright?

KJ: Aye. _He replied quickly before he dashed off towards the library._

DN: Emma are you coming? _David called from inside the Diner_.

 _Emma called back and watched Killian scurry away._

 _With his back up against the doors to the library Rumple stood waiting for Killian. He stood with his cane directly in front of him and both hands clasped over it. As Killian came around the side of the building he looked back over his shoulder to be sure Emma wasn't still watching him._

MG: Your late.

KJ: Yeah well I had to take care of something first.

MG: Well when this is over and Blackbeard is gone you won't have to worry about her anymore. Rumple said referring to Amber.

 _Killian nodded._

MG: The trap has been set. That snake has been watching the shop all day just waiting for his chance to get in. He knows I have removed the protection spell. He thinks it is because it uses too much energy to keep it up all the time. So now he has just been waiting for his chance to sneak in without Belle there. Rumple explained.

KJ: Why doesn't he just go in with Belle there?

MG: He would have to fight Belle for it. It would draw more attention to him and he knows that I would not leave Belle unprotected.

KJ: Okay, so what exactly am I supposed to be doing?

MG: I have set everything up so that he will have to go for the diadem tonight. You will wait in the shop for him. Then what you do to him from there I don't care.

 _Killian nodded understanding that when Blackbeard tried to break into the shop tonight he would have to kill the Pirate_.

MG: Belle and I are going to eat and then we are going to the movies. She has been begging me to take her to see some new movie. This way neither of us will be around all night, but you best get to the shop soon. I can't say when the Pirate will try to make his move.

KJ: And when this is done... when I have killed him you will tell me who Amber's real parents are? _Killian asked._

 _Rumple nodded._

 _Then the two of then started in different directions. Rumple walked towards Granny's where Belle was waiting for him and Killian sank back into the shadows and slipped down the street towards the pawn shop._

 _Killian opened the back door to the shop which Rumple had purposely left open for him. Carefully and quietly Killian crept through the back room. Then he sank down behind the counter where he would wait for Blackbeard to make his move._

******Flashback******

 _Tired and weak Penelope rolled over and opened her eyes. She blinked several times trying to recall what happened. The last thing she remembered was talking to the fairy, and now she was laying on the cot in the Pirate's cabin._

 _She heard the faint sound of bells over her head. Penelope knew that it was the Blue fairy._

PM: What happened? _She groaned._

BF: I am afraid you fainted... B _lue said as she hovered close to Penelope's ear,_... I am almost afraid to ask this, but how were you able to summon me?

 _Penelope held her head and tried to recall._

PM: I used the flower... It was a small white flower... Rumpelstiltskin gave it to me. He said it would help me save my daughter. _Penelope's gaze searched for her daughter, and found the baby sleeping in the makeshift crib._

BF: That is what I was afraid of... _Blue whispered._

****Present Day******

 _After waiting in the Pawn shop for what felt like hours, Killian's knees began to ache. He was starting to doubt that Blackbeard would even show up. It was then that Killian heard the shop door rattle. Someone was trying to get in._

 _After playing with the door handle for a few moments they were able to pop the door open. Killian peered over the counter and saw the shadow figure dash across the shop towards him and the counter. As soon as the shadow was close enough Killian jumped up. He shouted and grabbed at the shadow throwing them against the wall._

 _It was not until Killian had the shadow figured pinned to the wall and his hook around their neck that he realized who it was pinned underneath him._

KJ: What?... Star! _Killian gasped as his gaze locked with her's._

 _Amber squirmed underneath Hook. As she did Hook pulled his hook away from her throat. He saw the diadem in her hand, and when his gaze met her's he realized he had been wrong._

AP: Get off of me! _Amber spat as she pushed Killian off of her. A tear fell down her cheek as she rubbed her neck where Killian's hook had been._

KJ: I ... I am sorry... wait, what are you doing here? _He asked even though when he saw the diadem in her hand he knew the answer._

 _Killian turned his back to her not wanting to face it._

AP: Is it true? _Amber asked assuming Killian would know what she meant._

 _Killian looked over his shoulder at her confused and angry._

KJ: Why would you help him? _He asked. He had not even heard her ask her own question,_ After everything he has done... How could you? _Killian spat._

 _Amber wanted to know the truth about what was going on but she couldn't bring herself to ask Killian if he had really killed Blackbeard's family. Her gaze fell to the diadem in her hand and her lip began to quiver._

 _Neither of them wanted to face what was happening. Amber had betrayed him. It did not matter her reasons. She was working with Blackbeard. And while the sting of that betrayal bit at Killian Amber stood a few feet away from him looking at this man who was causing her heart to break. She had not realized until that moment that she had been falling in love with him, but after he nearly killed her, Amber could not look at him without imaging what he did to Blackbeard's family._

KJ: What are you still doing here? _Killian spat._

 _Amber realized that Killian was meant to be protecting the diadem for Rumple. Rumple must have convinced him to help guard the diadem. If she did not run now Killian would have to kill her._

 _Amber made a mad dash for the door, but just before she could duck through it Killian darted in front of her. Caught off guard Amber tumbled backwards_.

KJ: I am not going to hurt you, but I can't let you leave with that. _Killian said glancing down at the diadem._

AP: I thought you hated Rumple... why are you helping him? _Amber nearly cried._

 _Killian knelt down next to her and tore the diadem from her grasp._

KJ: For you. _He whispered._

 _Then he stepped back and watched as Amber scrambled to get to her feet. Again Amber made a break for the door. This time Killian did not try to stop her. As Amber ran out into the street she looked back at Killian but she was too frightened to stop. She raced all the way to the docks where she was supposed to meet Blackbeard._

****Flashback****

 _Blue had very carefully fetched a wet cloth and draped it over Penelope's forehead._

BF: You are very sick. _Blue said as she fluttered over top of Penelope._

PM: No, I am fine. _Penelope insisted as she tried to sit up right._

 _Blue just shook her head. Overhead they could hear the songs of the drunken pirates, and in the other corner of the cabin the Pirate Captain sat napping in his chair. Thankfully he was so drunk he did not stir as Blue an Penelope spoke._

BF: This flower you spoke of, you said a man named Rumpelstiltskin gave it to you?

PM: A man? If you can even call him that. He crept around in the shadows, but his scaly skin glistened in the candlelight.

 _A chill ran down Blue's spine._

BF: No you are right, he certainly is no ordinary man. He is the Dark One. _Blue explained_ , His powers are unrivaled because they come from the endless pits of darkness. _The fairy sighed_ , for she hated that Penelope ever crossed paths with the Dark One, Dark magic such as his always comes with a price.

 _Blue glanced over at Penelope to see if the woman understood, but she still did not seem to understand what was happening to her._

BF: When you used that flower and wished for a way to save your daughter you used a form of dark magic. Now you must pay the price for that wish.

 _Penelope gulped having realized what the fairy meant._

PM: I am dying aren't I? _She asked softly._

BF: I am so sorry... If there was anything I could do to stop it...

 _Blue was interrupted when the Pirate shifted in his chair. He was beginning to wake up. Blue did not have much time before he woke and saw her there._

PM: Please you have to help my daughter! P _enelope begged weakly before Blue flew out of one of the porthole._

******Present Day*******

 _Amber raced to the ship and searched for Blackbeard._

BB: Ah my lady, it is a pleasure as always, _the Pirate said bowing before Amber,_ and where is my prize?

AP: I couldn't do it. _Amber said breathlessly_ , I know you said it would be easy and that Rumple and Belle would be out all night but...

BB: They returned early?

AP: No...

BB: Then what? Why don't you have my diadem? _He growled._

 _Amber took half a step back, but Blackbeard only took a step toward her. He was mere inches from her as he spoke._

AP: It wasn't my fault. _Amber explained_ , Killian was there. He is working with Rumple.

BB: Ah... Of course he is. _Blackbeard sighed as he turned away from Amber_ , He is trying to make sure the truth of what he did to me stays buried.

AP: Well I am not sure what more I can do for you... _Amber said looking down at her feet_ , He knows I am helping you. He doesn't trust me anymore. _She said with a heavy heart_.

 _In the pawn shop Killian waited for Rumple and Belle to return. He looked around at the broken display that had toppled over when he attacked Amber. Then he looked down at the floor where Amber had fallen after he frightened her. That look of fear was plastered across Killian's memory. He knew now that it was not Blackbeard she feared but him._

 _Killian dropped the diadem on the counter and thought about what a fool he had been. He had put his guard down and let Amber in. He opened his heart to her. Maybe she did not know what she was getting involved in when Blackbeard first approached her, but she knew what she was doing when she broke in here tonight. Frustrated and hurt Killian rammed his hook into the wall and screamed._

BE: What!... What happened here? B _elle exclaimed as she and Rumple came to the open door_ , What the hell is this Hook? _She spat._

 _Killian did not even look at Belle as she and Rumple entered the shop. He pulled his hook from the wall and turned to face Rumple._

KJ: I am done. The deal is off. _Killian said coolly._

BE: Deal? What deal? _Belle asked_.

 _Rumple gently placed a hand on Belle's arm and asked her to go to the back to get a broom. He told her he would explain everything later. Rumple then waited for Belle to be out of earshot before he replied to Killian._

MG: What happened? I don't believe ransacking my shop was part of the plan.

KJ: Well things didn't go according to plan. _Killian mumbled as he strode pass Rumple toward the door._

MG: Hey! No one walks out of a deal with me! _Rumple said._

 _Killian did not stop walking. He did not care what Rumple threatened to do. Killian did not care about any of it anymore._


	25. Chapter 25: It's In The Blood

Characters:

MM: Mary- Margret aka Snow White (Snow)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

PM: Penelope Madison

BB: Blackbeard

BF: Blue Fairy

It's In The Blood

 _Blackbeard paced back and forth on the deck of his ship while Amber stood nervously near the mass. She wished Blackbeard would just let her go home. She had been through enough for one day. All she wanted to do now was curl up under her covers and cry. She kept her gaze glued to her feet as she waited for Blackbeard to tell her she could leave._

BB: With that Codfish in the way getting at the diadem is going to be harder than I thought. _The Pirate muttered,_ We are going to have to do something about him. He has gotten in my way one too many times.

 _Flashing up from the ground Amber's gaze raised to meet Blackbeard's._

AP: You don't mean...

BB: Aye.

 _Instinctively Amber grabbed at her neck, where just a short while before Killian's hook had been pressed._

AP: I won't help you kill him. That was not part of our deal. _She stated,_ I only agreed to do all of this so that you would stop going after Killian.

BB: Why do you want to protect him? _B_ _lackbeard asked as he moved close to Amber_ , Why? After what you saw tonight can't you see what a monster he is? _Blackbeard ask as he stroked her cheek._

 _Amber turned away from him and tried to push away the memory of Killian's hook around her neck._

BB: Surely now you can see that there is only one way to get my diadem back, and that is to rid the world of this monster.

 _The very word, monster made Amber's blood boil. Killian had used it to describe Blackbeard and now Blackbeard used it to describe she decided to enter this world of magic and fairytales she should have know to expect monsters and villains._

AP: I won't help you kill him. _She repeated firmly._

 _Blackbeard let out an exasperated sigh._

BB: Alright, alright. Then you'll just have to help me in another way.

 _Amber gave the Pirate a curious look as she smiled wickedly at her._

 _A few hours later Killian stumbled aboard the Jolly Roger with his flask in hand._

BB: My my, so this is what a washed up Pirate looks like. _Blackbeard mocked as he came out from his hiding place behind several stacked barrels._

 _Killian unsteadily drew his sword._

KJ: No one boards the Jolly Roger with out and invitation from it's Captain, _Killian slurred_ , and you were not invited.

 _Blackbeard laughed._ His maniacal laugh echoed through the bay.

BB: You intend to fight me in this state? Mate, you couldn't even beat me sober.

 _Killian snarled at Blackbeard._

 _Blackbeard let his sword brush against Killian's taunting him. Then Blackbeard shoved forward pushing Killian back against the rails._

BB: To be quite honest with you I really don't enjoy an unfair fight... _Blackbeard said as Killian dizzily stepped towards him,_ Perhaps I can do something to help sober you up a bit?

 _Blackbeard took several steps backwards and reached behind the stacked barrels. He pulled Amber out from behind them. Her hands had been tied behind her back and she had been gagged._

BB: You know I didn't come here for you... _Blackbeard said to Killian,_ I never planned on killing you, but you just keep insisting on getting in my way. _He said as he shoved Amber towards the plank._

KJ: No! _Killian gasped as he remembered the last time he saw Lila tied up just as Amber was now._

BB: Go on, Hook. Save her... prove to her that you are not the monster she thinks you are.

 _Killian saw the fear in Amber's eyes. He did not know if it was fear from what Blackbeard was doing to her or if it was because she truly did think him a monster._

BB: You better hurry up and decide. I am getting bored just waiting. _Blackbeard warned._

 _It was not a choice for Killian. He knew what he wanted. It did not matter that it was a trap or that he knew it was a trap. He would not let Amber die. He could not go through that again._

 _Killian steadied himself and looked from Blackbeard to Amber. Then he took off. He ran to Amber, and as he did Blackbeard plunged his dagger into Hook's side. A muffled shriek came from Amber's covered mouth as Killian fell to his knees at her feet._

BB: I lied. A fight where I hold the upper hand is always my favorite kind.

 _Grabbing at his side where Blackbeard had just stabbed him Killian gazed up at Amber. In that moment Amber knew the truth. She knew that Killian never was or could be the monster Blackbeard has described. Amber knew that Blackbeard lied about everything. She had been tricked and now Killian was the one paying for it. She looked at him with eyes full for regret and remorse._

 _Keeping his gaze fixed on Amber, Killian carefully pulled out his sword. Then with the bit of strength he could muster he slashed the ropes that tied Amber's sword fell at Amber's feet as Blackbeard grabbed the back of Killian's shirt and pulled him away from her._

KJ: You have to run, Star! _Killian commanded._

 _Amber shook her head slightly._

AP: I can't leave you. _She cried._

 _Blackbeard threw his head back and laughed at the sentiment._

BB: Oh, sweet love. _He mocked._

KJ: Go! Killian breathed, Go. _He repeated hoping she would listen._

 _Watching Killian fade away Amber went to take a step forward, and to his side but Blackbeard grabbed her arm._

BB: And where do you think you're going? _He asked yanking her back away from Killian._

 _Quickly Amber bent down and picked up Killian's sword. She swung the sword in front of her and sliced Blackbeard across the chest. The Pirate reeled back wincing in pain. The moment he let go of Amber's arm she raced to Killian's side._

KJ: I knew we would make a pirate out of you. _He whispered breathlessly as he tried to keep his eyes open._

BB: You stupid, Wench! _Blackbeard screamed_.

KJ: Get out of here, Star!

AP: I don't...

KJ: That wasn't a suggestion! _Killian coughed._

 _Amber looked back at Blackbeard who was fuming. He pushed himself up and with his face bright red he charged toward her._

 _Moving quickly Amber jumped up and ran onto the docks. Still carrying Killian's sword she raced down the street screaming and calling for someone to come and help. Amber ran around the corner and slammed into someon_ e.

AP: Thank goodness! Please you have to help! _Out of breath Amber begged,_ Down at the docks...Blackbeard and Killian... Killian is hurt. Please you have to help!

 _Aboard the Jolly Roger Killian had mustered the strength he needed to stand._

KJ: Let her go. Your fight is with me.

 _Blackbeard turned around to look at Killian. He laughed at the sight of the wounded one handed pirate who was still determined to win this fight._

BB: You still think you can beat me? Haven't I proven you wrong by now? _Blackbeard asked as he circled around Killian,_ Haven't I put you through enough? ... That stupid girl you are so in love with seems to think so. _He said referring to what Amber had said to him earlier that day._

KJ: That is the very reason I know I can beat you. _Killian said confidently_ , You see even after all these years you still haven't changed. You use and betray the people around you to get what you want, but you still don't see that you are your own worst enemy. The darkness you feast on has consumed you and you will never be able to break free of it, no matter what you do.

 _With that Killian lunged forward. Blackbeard blocked his advance but Killian was quick to make another move. First swinging to the left and then across to the right. It was hard for Blackbeard to believe that he was fighting a wounded man._

 _Dancing around avoiding Blackbeard's attacks, Killian fought with a new found kind of energy. He moved fast and accurately. It did not take long for Killian to pin the Pirate up against the mass of the Jolly Roger. It was then that Killian noticed something popping out of Blackbeard's jacket pocket. Careful not to let up on the Pirate, Killian used his hook to pull it from the pocket._

 _Hanging off of a golden chain on the end of his hook was the Trolddom Pendel._

KJ: So you do still have it. _Killian noted before carefully tucking it into his own pocket as Blackbeard wriggled underneath him._

BB: Do you really think you will get away with this? _Blackbeard hissed._

KJ: It is over, Pirate! _Killian replied as he pressed his sword into Blackbeard's side._

Like an echo from the past someone shouted stop behind Killian. For a split second Killian debated about ignoring the call and running Blackbeard through.

BF: Hook! Stop! _Blue called from behind him._

KJ: I can't do that, Fairy. _Killian said still pressing the sword into Blackbeard._

BF: You have to! _Blue demanded,_ Think about Amber, what would she say? How would she feel?

KJ: She knows why I have to do this. _Killian growled._

BF: No! You don't get it! _Blue yelled and then with a flick of her wrist she used her fairy magic to knock Killian's sword out of his hand. Then she strode over to him and pulled him off of Blackbeard._

 _The Pirate fell to the ground gasping for air and clenching his wounds._

KJ: You stupid Fairy, don't you see? If he is allowed to keep living he will just go on hurting the people around him. He will destroy this whole town.

 _Blue nodded understanding Hook's frustration._

BF: Everyone deserves a second chance, Hook. _She reminded him._

KJ: That doesn't mean he will take it. _Killian growled. His gaze glued to Blackbeard._

BF: Maybe he just needs a reason. Much like you did after you lost your sister.

 _Snapping away from Blackbeard, Killian's gaze landed on Blue's kind face._

KJ: How did you know...

BF: I know about many things, Hook. I know you needed a reason to find the light in your heart after you lost your sister... and I think Amber has given you that reason. I think that after you lost Milah and your sister you realized that a life surrounded by darkness is not a life at all. Then you met Amber, and now you can see feel the light returning to your heart.

KJ: That doesn't mean he will be the same. He is a monster. _Killian said looking back at Blackbeard._

 _Blue stepped closer to Killian and lowered her voice so that Blackbeard could not overhear her._

BF: He may be a monster but that does not mean he hasn't known loss. I can tell you with complete certainty that Blackbeard did know love once... He did have a family, but then one day they were gone. _Blue told Killian._ He never knew what really happened to them. Only that he had lost them. I know you know what that feels like, Hook.

 _Killian narrowed his gaze at Blackbeard. It was because of Blackbeard that he lost his family._

KJ: I don't know what you want me to do.

BF: I want you to think about Amber... _She said quietly_ , How will she feel when she finds out you killed her father?

 _Killian stumbled backwards unable to process what Blue had just said. Suddenly the pain of his own wounds hit him again. He stepped back closer to Blue, and looked over his shoulder to Blackbeard then back to Blue. He thought this must be some kind of a dream. It can't be real. But as much as Killain wanted to deny it he knew it was true. He knew that was why Amber has seemed so familiar to him when they first met in the hospital. He could see it now so clearly._

BF: You wanted Amber to know the truth about who her parents are, but what do you think she will say when she finds out you knew both her mother and her father?

KJ: Her mother? I knew her?

 _Blue nodded slowly._

BF: Penelope Madison was Amber's mother.

 _Killian tried to recall how he knew that name._

BF: She was the young woman you stole the Triton from all those years ago. After you lost your sister you turned to the darkness for comfort. You sailed to a country called Delroy and...

 _It clicked, suddenly Killian remembered Penelope. The young woman and her father lived in the glittering home on the hills of Delroy. That was Amber's mother. Of course it was, Amber was almost a spitting image of her mother._

KJ: Does she know? _Killian asked_. Did you tell her who her parents are?

 _Blue shook her head._

BF: I thought it best if it came from you. I thought hearing it from someone she care so much about will help soften the blow.

 _Killian nodded._

BF: You have to walk away, _Hook. Blue said motioning to Blackbeard who was still curled up on the deck._ You have to give Amber the chance to know who her parents are. It is too late for her to meet Penelope, but it isn't to late for her to know her father. Give Blackbeard the chance to know his daughter.


	26. Chapter 26: Mending Broken Bones

Characters:

MM: Mary- Margret aka Snow White (Snow)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

PM: Penelope Madison

BB: Blackbeard

BF: Blue Fairy

Mending Broken Bones

 _Killian dropped the sword he had used to fight Blackbeard and fell back against a stack of barrels. He pressed his hand against his wound. He kept his gaze glued on Blackbeard still trying to understand how this monstrous man could be Amber's father._

BF: I am afraid I do not have enough magic to heal your wounds. _Blue said while she stood bent over Killian looking down at his bloody shirt and hand_ , Amber went to get help. Just hold on.

BB: This is not over... _Blackbeard grunted_ , I will have what I came for.

 _Killian did not have the strength to respond. The bit of energy he had during the fight was now gone._

 _Fading in and out of consciousness Killian could hear the sound of sirens approaching._

BF: Here they come!

 _Leading the way was Emma and Amber in Emma's yellow bug. Following closely behind them was the ambulance. Amber hurriedly jumped out of the car and ran across the docks to the Jolly Roger. She stepped aboard the ship and saw the remnants of the battle between Blackbeard and Hook. She saw Blackbeard still sprawled out across the deck. Then her gaze floated to Killian who was fading quickly._

AP: Killian! _She called as she rushed to his side. She fought back the urge to cry as she watched Killian close his eyes._

 _Emma boarded the ship and immediately found Blackbeard. She directed the paramedics and cuffed Blackbeard to the gerny. She used her magic to reinforce the cuff that way she knew he wouldn't be able to try and steal the keys and escape again. Then she and the paramedics made their way over to Killian. Both Amber and Blue stepped out of the way so that they could lift Killian out of the mess of barrels._

ES: Don't worry, he will be alright. _Emma said to Amber and lightly put her hand on Amber's shoulder_ , He is a survivor.

 _Amber looked down at the sword in her hand. She couldn't help but feel responsible for all of this. If only she had been smart enough to stay away from Blackbeard. Emma offered to give her a ride to the hospital, so the two of them got back into the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital._

 _They waited at hospital for hours. Mary- Margret and David showed up with hot chocolate for everyone. Emma told David about the attack and the two of them came up with a plan to detain Blackbeard and ensure that he doesn't break free again._

MM: It will be alright. Everything will work out. _Mary- Margret kept saying_.

 _Amber knew she was only trying to help but her constant need to be optimistic was driving Amber insane._

AP: You don't know that.

MM: Yes I do. It will be alright.

AP: Stop saying that! _Amber snapped. She felt the nauseating sense of guilt for everything that happened._

 _As soon as she did it, Amber felt badly for yelling. She knew Mary- Margret was just trying to make her feel better. Amber did not understand how Mary- Margret could just keep insisting that everything would be ok. There was no way for them to know for sure. Plus even if they were right and Killian did survive all of this that did not chance the fact that he nearly died._

AP: I am sorry. _She whispered._

MM: I know. _Mary- Margret said as she squeezed Amber's hand,_ We have to hold on to the hope... the hope that in the end everything will work out. That is the only way I know to prevent the darkness from taking over.

 _Amber nodded and rested her head on Mary- Margret's shoulder._

 _A little while later Dr. Whale came out of the double doors that led to the operating room. He took off his surgical mask and walked over to the group huddled around the waiting room._

DW: They both lost a lot of blood. He began once everyone was standing in front of him, Killian suffered a couple broken ribs. He was lucky the stab wounds were not closer to any major arteries. Blackbeard lost a great deal more blood but he does not appear to have any broken bones. _Dr. Whale explained_ , I see no reason why they both won't make full recoveries.

 _Everyone let out a relieved sigh at the news that Killian would be alright._

DN: Thank you, Whale. _David said patting the doctor on the back._

ES: I thought you hated Pirates? _Emma asked teasingly._

DN: I do. _David said with a wink_ , I guess he has just sort of grown on me.

AP: Can we go see him? _Amber asked Dr. Whale._

DW: Yes, but he really needs his rest so don't stay for too long.

 _Amber nodded then looked over at Emma who waved her on._

ES: You go on ahead. I am sure he would rather see you right now anyway.

 _Quietly Amber tip toed into the hospital room. Killian was laying very still in the hospital bed, and she was afraid of startling him. Not wanting to wake him Amber sat down in the blue chair beside the door. She looked around the room and realized this was an ironic turn of events. This was exactly how she and Killian had met._

KJ: Hey there, beautiful. _Killian grumbled still groggy._

AP: Well hello, Sleeping Beauty. _Amber teased._

 _Killian laughed at the remark. It had not escaped him that this situation was similar to that of the night they first met._

AP: How do you feel? _Amber asked as she stood up and moved to sit on the edge of the hospital bed._

KJ: Why don't you come closer and find out for yourself? _He said with a raised brow._

 _Amber's jaw gaped open for just a moment then she laughed and shoved Killian's leg. Killian groaned but then broke out in a laugh. Amber rolled her eyes then got up and pulled something out of her pocket._

AP: I picked these up while we were all in the waiting room. _She said as she popped open a small cardboard box and let the deck of cards come sliding out into her other hand_ , You stayed with me while I was in the hospital recovering. Now it is my turn. She said with a smile as she began to shuffle deck.

KJ: Hold on a minute, Star.

 _Amber looked up at Killian suddenly worried as he tried to sit up straighter in the bed_.

KJ: Over there in my jacket... Can you get it for me? _Killian asked his voice strained from the pain._

 _Amber stood up and lifted his heavy leather jacket off of the dresser in the corner of the room. She handed the jacket to Killian and watched as he dug his hand into one of the pockets. He pulled out a golden chain, and dangling from the chain was a large golden coin. Killian's gaze floated from the coin over to Amber. He smiled slightly after seeing the way she stared at the coin in awe._

KJ: It is rather beautiful isn't it? _He asked._

AP: What is it?

KJ: It is a very important magic coin. _Killian explain_ , Blackbeard had it and I took it from him during our fight.

AP: A magic coin?... You don't mean that thing your sister had when she...

 _Killian nodded._

KJ: This thing is very powerful, Star. I don't even want to think about what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands. Killian said, I need you to keep it safe.

AP: Me? Why not Emma or David?

KJ: Aye you, Emma and David have enough on their plates right now with Blackbeard and his men. The last thing they need is to have to worry about one of them getting their grubby hands on this coin.

AP: Killain, I don't think I can... I mean I hardly think I am qualified... it is my fault you are even in this hospital bed.

KJ: What? You don't really believe that?

 _Amber's gaze fell to the leather jacket now draped across the hospital bed._

KJ: Star?... This isn't your fault... _Killian waited for Amber to look up at him again_ , Listen to me. You are not to blame for any of this.

AP: If I hadn't gotten mixed up with Blackbeard in the first place you wouldn't have had to save me. _Amber sighed,_ I don't even know why I did it, or why I listened to him. I let him trick me. I knew better but there was just something about what he said...

KJ: You knew... You knew that there was a small chance it could be true and I could be a monster like he said.

AP: I am so sorry Killian. I should have trusted you. You have never given me any reason not to.

 _This time it was Killian's gaze that fell. His guilty conscious taking over as he knew he had been lying and keeping things from Amber since the moment she arrived in Storybrooke._

AP: I wish I could go back and undo it all.

 _Now Killian shook his head. He did not blame her for what happen and he did not want her to continue feeling guilty for something that would have happened with or without her involvement. Killian hated Blackbeard long before all of this and from the very moment Blackbeard sailed into town Killian wanted him dead._

KJ: No, you did what you thought was right. I do not blame you for that. _Killian said_ , I have to do the same. That is why I want you to hold on to this. _He continued as he reached out and dropped the coin in her hand._ I know you will keep it safe.

 _The gossip about the battle aboard the Jolly Roger was spreading around the town like wildfire. Belle and Rumple had just closed up the shop when Grumpy stopped them on the street and told them that Hook and Blackbeard were in the hospital._

BE: Oh my gosh! That is horrible.

 _Rumple nodded but his mind seemed to be somewhere else._

BE: You don't think it had anything to do with why Killian was here earlier and the shop was ransacked.

 _Rumple shook his head._

MG: No... I told you that it was that Will character. I heard rumors he has been casing the place for weeks now. Hook offered to keep an eye on the place for me. Sure enough Will broke in but Hook prevented him from stealing anything.

BE: I know but it just seems strange. _Belle noted not fully convinced that Rumple was telling her the whole story_ , I mean since when are you and Hook getting along?

MG: I admit we have had our differences but after our recent encounters since he came to Storybrooke we have decided to put it all behind us... bury the hatchet.

BE: Rumple, I am really worried. Please, if there is something your not telling me...

MG: There is no need to fret, my love. _He said kissing her on the forehead_ , I promise I have everything under control. _He said to reassure her_ , And to prove that I have put all of that behind me why don't we stop by the hospital to check on Hook?

 _Belle could sense that there was something off about this whole situation. None of it was adding up. She knew Rumple did not forgive so easily, and especially not when it came to Hook. However Belle agreed to go with Rumple to the hospital if not to see Amber and check up on how she was handling all of this chaos._

 _At the hospital Belle and Rumple found Emma, David, and Mary- Margret sitting in the waiting room. Belle immediately searched for Mary- Margret. When she found her, Belle pulled on Rumple's hand to lead him over to the group._

MG: I'll be with you in just a second. I just want to check on something with the nurses over here. _Rumple said pointing to the nurses station._

 _Belle reluctantly let go of Rumple's hand and went to over to Mary- Margret. Belle asked her about what happened. Mary- Margret explained that Blackbeard attacked Hook on the Jolly Roger._

 _While Belle sat with Mary- Margret and David, Rumple dipped around the corner. He casually strolled down the hall peaking in each room until he found the one he was searching for. Then he slipped through the door and pulled the curtain around him and the hospital bed._

MG: Rise and shine. _He called._

 _Blackbeard groaned as he rubbed his eyes and was startled to find Rumple standing beside his hospital bed._

BB: Get out of here, you rat! _Blackbeard coughed._

MG: Now is that anyway to talk to a friend? _Rumple said._

BB: You are no friend of mine! _Blackbeard spat._

MG: Maybe not... but maybe I should be. You see I have something that I think you will be very interested in knowing.

BB: The only thing I want from you is my diadem.

MG: Ah, but what I have is of much greater value. _Rumple said_ , And what I have to offer comes with revenge on Captain Hook.

 _Blackbeard raised his brow and gave Rumple a questioning glance._

BB: What could you have to offer?

MG: Information. _Rumple replied simply_.

BB: What kind of information?

MG: The key to destroying our good friend, Hook. _Rumple said wickedly._ If only Hook had followed through with their deal, The information I offer does not come without a price.

BB: What do you want?

MG: The coin... if you give me the Trolddom Pendel I will give you the key to destroying Hook.

BB: Tell me. _Blackbeard demanded._

 _Captain Hook had humiliated him one to many times. After tonight there was no way Blackbeard could let him live. Blackbeard figured once Hook was out of the way he would have a clear path towards the diadem, and as long as Rumple thought Blackbeard's only concern was killing Hook then Rumple would not worry about guarding the diadem._

 _Of course Blackbeard knew that he no longer had the Trolddom Pendel to trade with, but Rumple clearly did not know that. Blackbeard knew he could use Rumple's ignorance against him._

MG: The coin for the information. _Rumple said._

BB: The coin is in a locked safe aboard my ship. _Blackbeard lied_. I have the key hidden. Only I know where, you will have to wait till I break out of here to get it.

 _Rumple's gaze narrowed as he tried to determine what his next move should be_.

BB: You have my word. The moment I am free of these restrains I will get you the key.

 _Rumple looked down at the cuffs which kept the Pirate chained to the bed. He could tell that the cuffs had been reinforced with magic. So he waved his hand over it and removed the magic spell. Then with a click the cuffs unlocked and fell from around Blackbeard's wrist._

MG: Give me the key. _Rumple demanded._

BB: Tell me about this supposed information you have. _Blackbeard countered._

MG: The girl, Amber. She is his weakness.

BB: I have tried that already. That is how I ended up with this. _Blackbeard said pointing to the gash across his chest_ , That is it? That is all you have for me? That is hardly worth the Trolddom Pendel.

 _Rumple smirked and shook his head._

MG: No, you went about it the wrong way. She will turn against him with the proper motivation.

BB: Your wrong. _Blackbeard said as he recalled the way she stood up for Hook._

MG: That is because you did not give her the right motivation.

BB: What is that supposed to mean?

MG: She did not have a reason to be loyal to you before. You lied and tried to trick her, so of course she went back to him. This time you have to give her a reason to be loyal to you.

BB: Like what?

MG: Tell her the truth. _Rumple replied_ , Give her the one thing Hook knows but hasn't told her... Tell her who her parents are.

 _Blackbeard gave Rumple a confused look._

BB: I don't know what you are talking about. You are insane. _Blackbeard said as he tried to shoo Rumple away._

MG: Since she came to us Amber has been searching for answers about who she really is. Hook knows that she is from our world, just as her parents were. Hook has not told her the truth.

BB: I don't see what that has to do with me. How will that help me?

MG: Because when she finds out who her parents are she will hate Hook for lying to her about it.

BB: Well who are her parents?

MG: You are. _Rumple said simply_.

 _Blackbeard's eyes widened. He could not think or speak. He was in complete shock._

MG: I know you have wondered what happened to that daughter of yours... Well there she is. Of course she has no idea, but when you tell her the truth. When you give her the one thing she has been craving but hasn't gotten then you will have her loyalty. She will turn on Hook, leaving him vulnerable and weak.

BB: My daughter... _Blackbeard said still in shock._

 _Rumple nodded allowing time for Blackbeard to process everything._

MG: Now I have given you all the information you need to bring Hook down. I expect my payment.

 _Slowly snapping out of his state of shock Blackbeard nodded. He was still extremely weak but he slid off of the hospital bed and snuck out of the hospital room. Rumple and Blackbeard carefully made their way out of the hospital without being spotted by anyone. Rumple brought his car around and then drove them to the docks._

****Flashback*****

 _The wind howled and screamed outside the castle. Rumple tossed and turned in his bed._

MG: No!... Wait!... Please! _He cried out in his sleep._

 _He continued to toss and turn. Then there was a flash of lightening and a crack of thunder. Rumple shot up in his bed. His heart racing, his palms and back sweating, and tears streaming down his face._

MG: Bae... _He whispered as he realized he was alone in his room._

 _The door to the room squeezed as it was pushed open a crack. A thin beam of light poured through the narrow crack._

BE: Rumple?... Is everything alright? Belle called through the crack. _Her voice shook nervously but she stood confidently on the other side of the door,_ I heard screaming...

MG: Get out of here! _Rumple screeched,_ I did not call you here! Stop hovering over me like I am some kind of child! You are my maid not a caregiver. Do your job and go clean something. _Rumple demanded._

 _Without a word Belle slammed the door shut. She huffed and turned to walk away but before she did she leaned against the door and called through it to Rumple_.

BE: You know it wouldn't kill you to show some kindness. I was only concerned that you might need help. You don't have to shut everyone out.

 _Rumple did not reply. He saw the light from the candelabra pouring onto the floor from the crack under the door. He watched as the light was slowly pulled away a few moments later._

 _Once the light had disappeared completely Rumple laid back down. He stared up at the dark ceiling above him which was illuminated every few minutes by another flash of lightening. As he laid there in the dark he thought about the dream he had, or more like the memory he seemed to relive every night when he went to sleep. Even after all these years the images never seemed to fade. He could still see Bae's face when he realized that his father had betrayed him and broken his trust. He could still feel Bae's hand as it slipped from his grip, and he could still hear Bae's voice calling for him as he fell through the portal on his way to a distant world._

MG: I will find you Bae _. I promise I will never leave you again._

*****Present Day****

 _Rumple followed Blackbeard on to the deck of the Jolly Roger._

BB: The key to my safe is hidden down here. _Blackbeard said leading the way below deck_.

MG: Hurry up, Pirate. We do not have all night.

BB: What do you want the coin for anyway. _Blackbeard asked as he stalled for time. He knew full well that the coin was not aboard the ship but he was going to play Rumple for a fool and make him think the coin had been stolen._

 _Rumple looked around and recalled the stuffy area from the night he stole the diadem. He sighed wishing that had been the end of it. Wishing that the diadem had given him what he wanted._

MG: To get back what I have lost. _Rumple said cryptically._

 _Blackbeard stumbled about for a few minutes then he retrieved a key. He walked the key across his cabin and revealed a safe which had been discretely tucked away. Blackbeard opened the safe. It contained several pieces of parchment paper and a torn up map but no coin._

MG: Where is it? _Rumple demanded feeling as though he might have been tricked._

 _Acting as though he had been robbed Blackbeard shoved the safe to the floor. He slammed his hands down on the desk beside him._

 _Rumple reached across the desk shoving his fist into Blackbeard's chest. He clenched Blackbeard's heart and could feel it beating in his hand._

MG: You will get me that coin or so help me...

BB: No one else even knew I possessed it! _Blackbeard continued lying. He prayed that if he lied enough it would convince Rumple he was telling the truth._

MG: Yes, someone did. _Rumple mumbled. He pulled his hand from Blackbeard's chest leaving the Pirate's heart in place,_ Hook knew.

 _It was perfect. The plan was working better than Blackbeard had expected. He could now easily accuse Hook of stealing it._

 _Rumple pushed Blackbeard away. He no longer had any use for the Pirate if he did not have the coin. Rumple drove straight back to his shop. He parked right out front and when he went inside he did not even bother turning on the lights. He went behind the counter and pulled the conch shell out. He placed it on the counter in front of him and like he had done before he waved his hand over it causing an image of the Trolddom Pendel's location to appear._

 _At the hospital Mary- Margret and David were getting ready to head home for the night. They had said goodbye to Hook and offered to drive Belle home since no one seemed to know what happened to Rumple._

ES: I will follow you all out in just a minute. I just want to say goodbye to Amber and make sure she doesn't need anything before we leave.

DN: Alright, we will see you back at the apartment then.

 _Emma nodded then went into Killian's hospital room._

ES: Hey there. _She said peeking through the door_ , Everyone is going to head out for the night but we wanted to make sure you two would be alright.

KJ: Sure. Star has provided me with the best entertainment. _Killian teased then pointed at the deck of cards on the tray in between them._

ES: Alright, _Emma laughed_. Just give me a call if you need anything.

KJ: Wait Swan, before you go... Killian looked at Amber, I need to talk to Emma about something Blackbeard mentioned. Will you give us a minute, love?

 _Amber nodded and quietly left the room but she wondered what the big secret was._

ES: What's going on, Hook? _Emma asked after Amber closed the door behind her._

KJ: When Blue came and stopped me from killing Blackbeard... I nearly didn't listen. I wanted to kill him.

 _Emma nodded knowingly._

ES: But you didn't. That is what matters.

KJ: The only reason I didn't run him through was because of what Blue told me.

 _Emma took a seat on the edge of the hospital bed._

ES: What did she tell you?

KJ: She told me who Amber's parents are.

ES: What! That is great! Did you tell Amber yet? You have to tell her... Wait, why did you ask her to leave? I thought you wanted her to know the truth about her parents? I mean I know we agreed to wait so she would not get overwhelmed but I think she has seen an been through enough by now I doubt she will be that surprised.

KJ: I think she will... I certainly was. _Killian mumbled._

ES: What does that mean?

 _Killian sighed._

KJ: Blackbeard is Amber's father.

 _Emma did not say anything._

KJ: I don't know how to tell her. How do I tell her that the man who nearly killed her tonight is really the father was searching for?

 _Emma sighed and looked down at her hands._

ES: What about her mother?

KJ: Her name was Penelope Madison.

ES: Who is that?

KJ: She was a noble lady who lived in Delroy. We crossed paths once many years ago. It was her I stole the Triton from. Killian explained.

ES: Of course it was. Emma mumbled as she shook her head.

KJ: I don't know how to tell her. Killian said, How do I tell her that her father is a murdering Pirate and her mother is dead?

 _Emma stood up. She wished she could tell Killian what to do but she did not know._

ES: I don't know what to tell you, Hook. This is absolutely crazy. You're right, I doubt she will take it well when she finds out, but she will take it even worse if she thinks you were hiding it from her. Isn't that what you were trying to convince me when you first found out her parents were from the Enchanted Forest?

KJ: Yes, but that was before...

 _Emma shook her head. As difficult as the situation was she only saw one way out of it. Hook had to be up front with Amber and tell her everything. And the sooner he did so the better._

ES: On my way out I will send Amber back in. You should tell her tonight, Hook. _Emma advised before she left the room._

 _Amber returned a few moments later extremely curious about Killian and Emma's secret conversation. As she and Hook played cards she tried to pry answers out of Killian, but it was no use. His lips were sealed._

 _Killian wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know the truth and for once he wanted to be able to be honest with her, but after everything that happened to her tonight he could not see how he could tell her._


	27. Chapter 27: Truths

Characters:

MM: Mary- Margret aka Snow White (Snow)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

PM: Penelope Madison

BB: Blackbeard

BF: Blue Fairy

Truths

 _The halls of the hospital were quiet. Many of the doctors and nurses were about to get off from the night shift and the morning shift was about to arrive. Rumple slowly moved through the hospital toward's Hook's room. He found the door to Hook's room open and Hook lying in bed with his eyes closed._

 _Killian heard someone walk up and he opened his eyes and smiled._

KJ: Oh... its you. _He sighed._

MG: Not who you were expecting? _Rumple asked as he dropped his cane on the blue chair beside the door._

KJ: No. Killian said coldly, What do you want?

 _Rumple slowly made his way into the room and to the bedside._

MG: I came to apologize for yesterday. I think maybe we both were a little angry so we said things we didn't mean.

 _Killian glared at Rumple._

KJ: I meant what I said.

 _Rumple ignored him and looked around the bright room. He saw Amber's coat beside Killian's on the dresser and there was an extra blanket draped across the blue chair. Rumple knew his assumption was correct, and Amber must have spent the night at the hospital with Hook._

MG: Where is your girlfriend? _Rumple asked trying to sound casual._

KJ: Why do you care? _Killian snapped._

 _Rumple looked offended._

KJ: Please you do not care about her or anyone in this town. Killian said pulling himself up right in the bed, If you did you would have told me that Blackbeard was her father.

 _The Dark One could not help but smile._

MG: So you found out did you? I take it you have not told her yet? Or did you and that is why she is not here with you?

KJ: What does that matter to you? All you care about is yourself and your own twisted games. _Killian accused. His voice becoming harsher as he spoke,_ You knew Blackbeard still had the Trolddom Pendel on him when he came to Storybrooke and you wanted me to kill him so that way you could take it for yourself, and all the while keeping your own hands clean and free of the mess. You made me believe I was protecting Amber by killing Blackbeard, but you neglected to tell me that I would also be destroying her only hope at getting to know her father. _Killian argued._

 _Rumple did not reply. He only turned and walked toward the door. He picked up his cane on his way out, and as he opened the door he looked back over his shoulder at Killian._

MG: You should have taken my deal, Hook.

KJ: Are you threatening me?

 _Rumple just walked away._

KJ: Come back here, Crocodile! _Killian yelled as he tore the blanket off of himself and threw it across the room. After which he clutched his side and winced in pain._

AP: What are you doing? _Amber asked as she rushed into the room with one of the nurses._

KJ: Argh, nothing. _He grumbled._

 _Amber eyed Killian._

AP: Well Dr. Whale has signed all your papers and said you a free to go as soon as your ready. He said for you to take it easy until your fully healed and he wants to see you again in a week for a check up. But other than that he sees no reason why you can't come stay with me at my apartment while you recover.

KJ: Thank you, Star. _He recovered a smile_ , You know if you wanted me to spend the night at your place all you had to do was ask. There was no need to use my recovery as an excuse. _He winked_.

 _The nurse blushed while Amber smirked. The two of them helped Killian get changed and leave the hospital._

KJ: Why don't we stop off at Granny's for a bite to eat? _Killian suggested_.

AP: I am already way ahead of you. _Amber said_ , Jello for breakfast, lunch and dinner does not really cut it for me. _She laughed._

 _Killian laughed too as he took her hand in his and softly kissed the side of her head._

RM: Well, well look who is out of his hospital gown. _Regina remarked as Killian and Amber entered the Diner._

HM: Wow, you are out already? _Henry asked as he ran up to Killian and Amber,_ I heard all about it from Ruby.

 _Killian and Amber looked over at the counter and saw Ruby smiling as she shrugged._

HM: It must have been awesome to fight one of the most famous pirate to ever sail the seas!

 _Killian raised a brow at Henry._

HM: Well of course we all know you, Hook. But I mean one of the most heartless pirates.

RM: Alright Henry, shouldn't you be getting out to the bus?

 _Henry sighed disappointingly._

HM: You will tell me all about it later, right? _He asked as Regina ushered him to the door._

KJ: Sure, kid. _Killian agreed._

 _Then Killian and Amber found their seats in the corner booth and gave Ruby their order. The couple enjoyed their food in peace until Emma and David came into the Diner. They went to the counter and picked up their coffee while David questioned Granny about something. Emma looked around the diner while she waited. She saw Killian and Amber in the corner and went to talk to them._

ES: Hey, I see you're feeling better.

KJ: Aye.

ES: I am glad. _She replied as she looked over her shoulder at David._

AP: Is something wrong?

ES: yeah actually... neither of you have seen Blackbeard since last night, right?

KJ: The last I saw that piece of Seaweed, he was curled up on the deck of the Jolly Roger bleeding out.

AP: I haven't seen him since the ambulance dropped him off at the hospital. Why has he gone missing? _She asked worriedly._

ES: It looks like it. David and I just came from the hospital and apparently he disappeared some time last night. I am not sure how when I used my magic to strengthen the cuffs.

 _Suddenly a powerful gust of wind surged through the diner. The door swung open and the Dark One stood just on the other side. With a toothy grin he strode through the opened door and into the middle of the diner._

DN: That was quite the entrance, Rumple. Are you trying to say something? _David asked._

 _Rumple ignored David and scanned the diner. When his gaze fell on Hook and Amber, his smile grew even wider and became all the more terrifying. He strode over to the table in the far corner as everyone else in the diner nervously whispered to one another._

 _Emma saw the way Rumple lit up when he noticed Amber and Killian._

ES: What are you doing here, Gold? _She asked as he came to stand beside her._

MG: I was looking for Miss Philips. _He said with a high pitched ring to his voice._ I believe she has something very important on her.

 _Emma had no idea what Rumple was talking about but Killian and Amber both knew. They exchanged a look and Killian reached across the table for Amber's hand._

MG: I really don't want to start any trouble. _Rumple said_ , All of this can be solved very easily. Just give me the coin and everyone can go on with their charming little lives.

ES: The coin? _Emma asked as she tried to understand what was happening_ , Wait, you mean the magic coin that controls time? _Emma asked as she remembered what Killian told her about the Trolddom Pendel._

 _No one answered Emma._

MG: Don't test my patience, dearie. _Rumple warned._

AP: I don't care what you say I won't give it to you. _She said then looked over at Killian for support. He squeezed her hand and smiled slightly._

MG: I tried to play fair... _Rumple sighed. Then he took a deep breath and waved his hand across the entire diner. Everyone was frozen in place, You really should have kept your word, Hook. Then none of this would have happened. Then he turned his attention back to Amber. He flicked his wrist up and used his magic to retrieve the coin from Amber's pocket._

MG: Oh, don't look at me like that. _He said to Amber_ , It is really your boyfriend who is to blame for all of this. If he only stuck to our deal, but I guess what's done is done. _He spun around to leave but then immediately turned back around towards Amber_ , Oh, but I should really thank you, Dearie, for without you I never would have been able to find this. He said holding up the coin, You see it was your ring. The one your boyfriend over here stole from you... _Rumple paused_ , What you didn't even realize it was missing? Well he stole it and gave it to me. Then in return I promised to use my magic and find away to keep you here in Storybrooke. T _he Dark One smiled at Hook and bowed his head as if he was saying your welcome._ That was just the start of the long list of lies Hooky Poo has been telling you. Rumple leaned forward on his cane, I think someone should tell you the truth... since your boyfriend clearly isn't. You didn't just stumble into this fairytale town by chance. Oh no, it is not that easy. You see it was me who led you here. I made sure those files were on your bed for you to find. I made sure your car would run out of gas just outside of town.

 _Everyone still remained frozen in place but they all could hear what Rumple was saying. Rumple could just imagine the looks of confusion and surprise that they would have if it weren't for the magic holding them still._

MG: I brought you here so I could get your ring. You see that ring was the key to me being able to locate the Trolddom Pendel. Your ring was made by a fairy... actually I believe you know her. Blue used her magic and the magic from a mermaid's scale to make your ring. You see your mother and Blue used the ring to transport you here to this world when you were just a child. _Rumple laughed_ , Oh, yes that is another thing Hook has kept from you. It turns out your parents and you are all from our world, the Enchanted Forest. So Anyway the magic of the mermaid scale helped to transport you to this world as a baby and it helped you walk right through the magical barrier surrounding this town. As soon as you were here I knew I just needed to find away to get the ring off of your finger and in my possession. Luckily for me our dear sweet Pirate has a soft spot for Lost Girls. _Rumple said clearly aiming to anger Hook,_ He stole the ring so that I could use it to locate the coin. The two items are bound together by the connection they share with the Sea. _He explained._ Of course all of this happened after Hook had already stolen the ring from you once before and found out that you were from our world. Your little fairy friend recognized the ring and you. She knew who you were the whole time, and she told Hook. When I did locate the coin and I realized your father had it... Yes, that is another thing Hook has neglected to tell you, _Rumple announced using the same words Hook had earlier that day._ Blackbeard is your father. Well when I realized Blackbeard was on his way here I knew it was just a matter of time before I had the coin in my possession. _Rumple tossed the coin around in his hand._ So you see I really have you to thank for all of this, Dearie. And I hope that I have repaid you fairly by telling you the truth. Something which everyone here seems to be incapable of doing.

 _When Rumple had finished his speech and tormenting everyone he raised the coin to the sky and disappeared. The moment he did his magic faded away. Everyone in the diner was able to move again._

ES: What the hell just happened? _Emma said as she tried to process everything Rumple just said. She looked over at Killian and Amber._

AP: Blackbeard is my father? _She asked more out of shock then anything else._ And you knew? _She said looking over at Killian,_ You knew this whole time and you said nothing! You have known the truth for days now and you never once thought it might be something you should tell me? _She said her voice raised so the whole diner could hear her._

ES: Amber maybe you should hear him out. He had good reasons for waiting to tell you. _Emma tried to explain._

AP: No, I don't want to hear it! You knew too and you didn't say a word. _She snapped at Emma,_ You all have been lying to me since the moment I showed up here. S _he didn't even bother to hide her tears. She looked at Killian who still hadn't said a word,_ I trusted you.

 _Then she slid out of the booth and ran for the door._

KJ: Star, wait! _Killian called as he chased after her._


	28. Chapter 28: Sons and Daughters

Characters:

MM: Mary- Margret aka Snow White (Snow)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

PM: Penelope Madison

BB: Blackbeard

BF: Blue Fairy

Sons and Daughters

 _Racing out of Granny's Diner and down the street after Amber, Killian called after her._

KJ: Stop running, Star!

 _Amber stopped for a moment giving Killian the chance he needed to catch up with her. Before she could take off again Killian grabbed her by the arm._

KJ: Wait! Just hear me out. You said you trusted me. Then trust that I didn't do any of this to hurt you. He told her. That is the last thing I wanted... I was trying to protect you, Star.

AP: Shut up! Stop calling me that! You weren't trying to protect me. You have been lying to me since the first moment we met.

KJ: That isn't true. _He tried to defend himself._

AP: Ha! _She laughed in his face._

KJ: Everything I ever told you about me was true. When I asked you to stay yes it was because I wanted you here. I wanted to give this thing between us a chance, but it also was because I knew you belonged here. I when I found out about your parents being from our world I didn't know who they were. I wanted to tell you, but you had just gotten your memories back and you were dealing with all of that. I just wanted to give you time to breath. Then I don't know everything just erupted into chaos around us...

AP: That still doesn't explain why you didn't just come to me. I mean after everything we have been through in the short amount of time we have known each other didn't you think I could handle it? No, instead you thought it was better to keep everything from me.

KJ: After I made the deal with Rumple to keep you here I was afraid of what you would say. I was afraid of what you would think of me.

 _Amber rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. She turned around fully so that she was facing Killian._

AP: I wouldn't have been happy that you went behind my back and trapped me here. Taking away my freedom to choose, but I would have been able to forgive you. But now... now that you have just piled on one lie after another... _. She shook her head_ , I mean it isn't like you just lied about one thing. You kept everything from me. Even after knowing how hurt I was when I found out my parents had been lying to me my whole life, you turned around and did the same thing. How can you expect me to forgive you for that? How can I trust you? You should have known how hurt I would be.

 _Amber started to walk away leaving Killian alone on the street corner._

KJ: So what, you are going to run from this too. Just like you ran from you parents when you found out they had lied to protect you. Is that what you do, you run? _Killian called after her._

 _Amber stopped. Killian's words hit her hard and for a moment she wondered if he had a point._

AP: I am not running. _She called back over her shoulder._

KJ: That's sure what it looks like.

AP: I just need time... I need space. _She could hear her own voice shaking,_ I need to be away from you right now.

 _Now it was her words that hurt. Killian did not say anything more. He just watched as she crossed the street and made her way to her apartment._

 _As she walked down the dark street she kept thinking about what Killian said about her running. She had not realized it until now but that is what she seemed to do._

BB: Amber? _His voice was deep and raspy as he stepped out of the shadows._

 _Amber froze._

BB: Please, don't be frightened. _He kept his voice low and his gazed down at the ground_ , I just wanted to see you... _Slowly he let his gaze climb up so that he was looking in her eyes._

 _For the first time since Blackbeard arrived in Storybrooke, Amber realized she was not afraid of him._

AP: Did you know?

BB: Know that I was your father? _He asked_ , No... I know you have no reason to believe me, but if I had known... I never...

 _An awkward silence fell over them. Blackbeard just stood staring at her wondering how he missed it. Of course she was his daughter. While Amber nervously fiddled with the hem of her shirt._

BB: I am sorry. _He said reaching for her hand._

 _At first Amber wanted to pull away but then something inside her made her stop._

AP: What happened to my mother? _Amber asked softly_ , Don't lie to me. I know you lied to me once already.

 _Blackbeard sighed and nodded admitting his guilt._

BB: In truth I don't know exactly what happened. _He told her_ , It was not too long after you were born. Something in her changed. As if the fire inside of her was being snuffed out. She became very ill. So ill that she could hardly leave the cabin anymore. She was fading rapidly, and one day you were gone. Stolen from us, from her. I don't think she had the strength to with stand loosing you. She died shortly after.

 _It seemed strange to cry for the loss of a woman she had never known but Amber's eyes watered none the less. Blackbeard pulled out a white handkerchief and gently dabbed Amber's eyes dry._

BB: You have her eyes. _He whispered._

 _Amber smiled and recomposed herself. Something in the back of her mind was trying to warn her against showing any kind of vulnerability to Blackbeard, but at the same time the want and need to know her father kept her standing there talking to him. From his coat pocket Blackbeard pulled out a small portrait of Penelope. He handed it to Amber and smiled._

BB: See you have her eyes, her smile... I don't know how I didn't see it sooner.

AP:Did that diadem in Rumple's shop really belong to my mother?

 _Blackbeard bit his lip and took a deep dark gaze floated to the area around them as if he was looking for someone or something._

BB: Aye. It is all I have left of her. _Blackbeard lied._

 _Amber stayed quiet for a long moment. She tried to imagine what her mother aboard Blackbeard's ship. She tried to imagine her wearing the diadem. It all was so surreal to Amber. She looked back down at the small portrait in her hand and wished she could have met her mother, or at least been able to hug her just once._

AP: _Amber inhaled sharply and said,_ Then I want to help you get it back. She said, I am not saying I trust you or that I forgive you but there is no reason for Rumple to keep it if it belonged to our family.

 _Blackbeard tried to conceal the toothy grin that was emerging and replace it with a look of surprise._

BB: I couldn't ask that of you... not after ... after what I did to you. _He said, his voice thick with the sound of his own joy._

AP: You are not asking me. I am telling you. _She said sternly_ , I want to do this. I am not sure why Rumple stole it in the first place. I am sure it had something to do with his son, but none of that matters now. The diadem belonged to my mother. It should stay between us.

BB: I am not sure how well you have thought this through, child. _He tried to appear as though he didn't want her involved in anymore of these games,_ I am afraid that your friends will not think to highly of you if they found out, and what about Hook? He is working with Rumple to protect the crown.

 _Amber shook her head._

AP: No, Hook backed out of Rumple's deal. They aren't working together, but your right he and the others will probably side with Rumple. They are not exactly your biggest fans and you haven't done anything to make them want to help you. _Amber pointed out honestly,_ But maybe we can use that to our advantage. She suggested.

 _Blackbeard was interested in Amber's plan and thrilled that Rumple was right. The truth about him being her father is what swayed her loyalty._

BB: Child, are you sure about this? _He asked_ , Your plan seems reasonable but once you do this there is going back. They may never forgive you. _Blackbeard warned._

AP: I am sure. _Amber said_ , I will do whatever we have to do.

BB: Even if that means...

 _Amber knew what he was getting at, and while she did not intend to kill anyone she knew it was likely people would get hurt or worse._

AP: Whatever we need to do. _She repeated._

 _On the other side of town Rumple stood in the middle of the woods. The sun was high in the air now as it was almost noon. He knew that Emma and the rest of Storybrooke would be out searching for him, but he did not need to wait much longer to get what he was after._

***Flashback***

 _Old habits are hard to break. Even after losing Bae and becoming the Dark One, Rumple still found himself wanting to spin. When he sat at the spinning wheel he was reminded of the life he once had. He was taken away from the lonely shell of a life he had now. He sat that the spinning wheel and drifted off to another world. Until he was startled and pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Belle entering the room._

BE: There is someone here to see you. _Belle told Rumple._

MG: Who the hell is here to see me? Rumple snapped.

BE: It is the man who was here last week about the flowers. _She explained._

 _Rumple now remembered that he had told the man to return within a weeks time. The Dark One waved his hand instructing Belle to show the man in._

JH: So I take it you were pleased with the results of the flower? T _he Mad Hatter asked as he strode into the large room. He seemed to bounce across the room cheerfully until he stood before Rumple._

MG: I am sure it will serve me well when I am ready. _He said as he stood up and stepped away from the spinning wheel._

JH: You mean you haven't used it yet?

MG: I am saving it. I have a feeling I will need to use it to make a deal later.

 _The Mad Hatter eyed the Dark One, the Hatter's eyes growing wide as he tried to read Rumple. There was something so deep and mysterious about him and yet the Hatter could not see anything past his scaly skin and beady eyes. The Hatter wondered what The Dark One wanted with all these peculiar objects he seemed to be collecting._

JH: Well if you haven't used it yet then how am I to be paid for bringing it to you? _He asked_. As much as I enjoy what I do, I do not do it for free. _He pointed out._ Ï have my daughter to consider.

MG: Yes, yes you will be paid, but I need something else from you first.

 _The Mad Hatter sighed dramatically and hung his head to the side._

MG: I need you to retrieve something for me.

 _Rumple explained what he wanted from the Hatter then turned his attention back to the spinning wheel._

MG: I believe you can find your own way out. _He said shooing the Hatter._

JH: I can but our business here is not complete.

 _Slowly the Dark One spun around on his stool so that he was facing the Hatter once more._

MG: Excuse me?

JH: If I am to do another job for you then shouldn't I be paid for the job I have already completed?

 _The Dark One rolled his large dark eyes and waved Hatter away._

MG: Take whatever you wish from the cabinet over there. Then be on your way.

 _The Hatter giggled with delight then skipped over to the cabinet._

MG: I want you to be back before tomorrow with this new item. Do you understand? _Rumple called._

 _The Hatter eyed the treasures in the cabinet. He wondered which item he could get more money for. What would bring his daughter, Grace joy._

JH: What exactly do you plan to do with it when I bring it to you? The Hatter asked casually.

MG: I plan to go back in time... _Rumple said sarcastically_ , You fool, do you really think I am going to tell you my plans?

 _Hatter looked over at Rumple from the corner of his eye and smirked._

JH: Well if time control was your aim I could have gotten you something for that a long time ago. _Hatter teased._

 _However Rumple's curiosity was struck. Was there really such an item? Something that could control time?_

********Present Day*******

 _In the middle of the woods Rumple found his way to the abandoned well. This well was his connection to the magic of the Enchanted forest. It was through this well that he was able to bring magic to Stroybrooke._

RM: How is it even when you know you are being chased you still come to the most obvious place? _Regina said as she stepped out from behind the trees._

MG: I take it Miss Swan has filled you in?

RM: When a citizen bursts into a public establishment and causes a scene like that the Mayor tends to find out about it. _Regina said_ , What is all this about, Gold?

MG: I am turning things back. I am fixing the mess I made all those years ago.

 _Regina eyed Rumple as he ran his finger over the Trolddom Pendel. She had no idea what it was or what it did, but she thought she had a pretty good idea of what this was all about_.

RM: Gold, are you sure you know what you're doing? _She asked as she slowly and carefully moved closer to him,_ Are you sure it is worth the price you would have to pay?

******Flashback*******

 _The Dark One rose from the stool he had been sitting on. He crossed the room in one swift motion and appeared at the Hatter's side._

MG: Time control you say? _He chimed._

 _The Mad Hatter nodded causally as he continued to pick through the treasures in the cabinet._

JH: They say it is very powerful. Made from the magic of the sea. It is a golden coin... _The Hatter tapped his chin_ , What was it called again?... Oh! Trolla Dum Pen!

Rumple looked at Hatter curiously.

JH: They say the Trolly Don Pel controls the tides. As in it can control time. The story goes that Ursula, the Sea Witch created it to protect sailors from being lured into her father's trap.

MG: Well why would she do that?

JH: _He shrugged_. I guess she was in a giving mood that day. The point is it can be used to transport things through time.

 _Rumle's eyes widened. If he could possess such a coin then he would not need the curse to find Bae. He could just turn back time and keep Bae with him in the Enchanted Forest. He would bring Bae back here to the castle. They could be together again, and then maybe this life would no longer feel so lonely._

MG: Get me that coin! _Rumple hollered suddenly as he grabbed Hatter by the collar of his jacket._

JH: But I thought you wanted the...

MG: No! Forget that! I want that coin. _He hissed in the Hatter's face._

 _The Mad Hatter turned his head away and made a gagging face in reference to Rumple's breath. Then he pealed the Dark One's hands from his jacket and took a step back. He pocketed a golden tea pot and then moved to the center of the room._

JH: Well if the coin is my new task then I am going to need more time. _The Hatter said_ , I am also going to need something to help me locate it.

MG: I thought you knew where it was? You said you could have got...

JH: Could have being the operative word. I am afraid I have been out of the game for some time and now the coin could be anywhere.

 _Hatter saw the Dark One's race growing tight and angry._

JH: But don't fret. With the right tools I will be able to find the coin in a matter of minutes.

MG: What kind of tools? _He asked through gritted teeth._

JH: Well the coin was made using the magic of the sea, so I will need something else created from the magic of the sea to help me locate the coin. Perhaps you have the Sea King's Triton or a mermaid locked in the dungeon?

MG: No! Why would... _Rumple took a calming deep breath. Then using his magic force he clutched the Hatter's neck_ , what else can I use to find this coin? _He asked smoothly._

JH:... It must contain the magic... of the sea..., _The Hatter choked_ ,... heard the Sea Queen's crown... contains magical powers.

 _Rumple released the Hatter's throat and watched him drop to the ground gasping for air._

MG: How am I supposed to get her crown?

JH: You are in luck. I happen to know exactly who has it. _The Hatter smiled as he tossed his hat on the floor and it began to spin. A portal opened and both he and Rumple jumped through it._

********Present Day*******

 _It was nearly noon, and Rumple was ready to use the coin. However Regina now stood in front of him and she continued to question him about his plan._

RM: Gold? _She called demanding that he answer her_ , You know that magic comes with a price. The price for what you are about to do may be higher then you expected. Can you live with that?

MG: He shouldn't have died, Regina. _Rumple cracked._

RM: I know, I know. He sacrificed himself for all of us. He saved Storybrooke, and became a hero.

MG: It was my fault he died. It was all my fault... I was a horrible father to him. _Rumple cried,_ I need to make it right. I will pay whatever price.

 _Regina shook her head._

RM: What if that price is Neal's soul, his humanity. You know just as well as I do that magic can't bring people back from the dead.

 _Rumple's sad eyes flashed up at Regina and suddenly his weeping frowned turned into a witty smile._

MG: I am not using magic to bring him back to life. I am using magic to take him from a time when he was still alive.

 _Regina's brow pinched together. She didn't know if she really understood what Rumple intended to do. She did not know if what he said was even possible. Could there really be a loop hole in the rule about bringing people back from the dead?_

RM: Gold... I am not sure this is wise.

MG: You just let me handle that, Dearie. _Rumple said confidently as he raised the coin into the air._

 _But before he could do anything Regina yanked his arm back down. She held his wrist tightly and looked him right in the eye._

RM: I would have given anything to find away to bring back Daniel. I nearly traded my soul trying to avenge his death, but nothing I did could ever bring him back. It did not matter how much I wanted or needed him back. He was gone. Re _gina said, her own eyes beginning to water at the memory_ , Dr. Whale took Daniel's body when we came to Storybooke and Emma broke the curse. He thought he might have found a way to make his operation work. If he had he could bring Daniel back, but it didn't work... He brought Daniel back but the price for his return was his soul. Daniel had become a monster. He hardly even knew who I was. _The tears rolled down Regina's cheeks_ , Do you really want that for your son? Is that what you want him to go through? _She asked_ , And have you even considered what this would do to Henry and Emma? They loved him too and to see him become a monster just because you thought you could pay the price, would you really do that to them?

MG: Let go of me! _Rumple spat as he tore his arm out of Regina's grasp._


	29. Chapter 29: Heart

Characters:

MM: Mary- Margret aka Snow White (Snow)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

PM: Penelope Madison

BB: Blackbeard

BF: Blue Fairy

Heart

 _Everyone who was inside the Diner during Rumple's rampage was now out in the street. Emma and David immediately started searching for Rumple._

DN: I'll head into the woods to see if he is hiding out in there. You check back at his shop.

ES: That seems like the last place he would go but maybe Belle will be there and I can talk to her.

 _David nodded, kissed Emma on the forehead then took off running towards his truck. Emma turned and went towards the Pawn shop. Racing up behind her was Killian._

KJ: Swan! _He called._

ES: Hey Killian. _She said looking back briefly over her shoulder_ , Would you like to tell me what was going on in there? That is the coin you told me about isn't it?

KJ: Aye. _He said coming up beside her._

ES: What exactly does it do again? _She asked as they turned the corner to the Pawn shop._

KJ: It can be used to control or move through time.

ES: Why does Gold want to control time? _Emma said thinking out loud_. If you were to use the coin to take something from the past... could you do that? She asked. _Emma thought he had a pretty good idea of what Rumple was after_ , We need to find Belle. She'll know whether or not Rumple has been to Neal's grave recently.

KJ: Why does that matter?

ES: I think Rumple may want to bring Neal back. _Emma explained._

 _As Emma told Killian what she thought Rumple was planning she noticed something in the alley next to the Pawn shop. Amber had run by and slipped down the alley._

ES: What the hell... _Emma muttered as she pushed passed Killia_ n, Amber just ran down that alley. _She called to Killian as she ran towards the alley,_ What is she doing?

KJ: I don't know.

 _Killian ran up along side Emma. He pointed to the alley and told her that he would go down the back. Emma nodded and kept running to the front door. She pushed open the door and found the shop empty._

ES: Belle? Are you here? _She called._

 _Around the back of the shop Amber and Blackbeard were propping open the door to the back room._

AP: There is something I have been meaning to ask you. _Amber said as she handed Blackbeard the small piece of wood she had found_ , How did you get to Storybrooke? I mean Henry told me that everyone here is from the Enchanted Forest. It is another world or something, and they all were brought over by the curse. How did you get here?

The door to back room squeaked as Blackbeard pulled it open.

BB: Keep your mouth shut! He _snapped after having enough of Amber's endless questions. Immediately he realized his mistake when he saw Amber jumped back in fear at his outburst_ , I am sorry, Child. I just can't focus on getting this diadem if I am answering all these questions. _He apologized hoping she would not turn on him and retrieve the Sheriff, who they knew was just across the street_ , When we finish this I promise to tell you everything.

 _Amber nodded and forced a smile. Then she crept up behind him ready to follow him into the backroom._

KJ: Star! _Killian exclaimed as he came around the side of the building and saw Amber. As soon as his gaze fell on Blackbeard he drew his sword. He bit back the groan of pain from his still sore ribs._

AP: Go ahead. _Amber told Blackbeard as she pulled out the sword Killian had given her._

KJ: What are you doing? _Killian asked as Amber began circling around him,_ Why are you doing this?

AP: It was my mother's, Killian. I will never be able to meet her, but I can help my father get back what belonged to her. It is for my family. She said waiting for him to raise his sword and fight back, I don't want to hurt you Killian, but I will help my father.

 _Killian raised and eyebrow and held his sword in position._

KJ: Let's see how well I taught you, Star. _He mocked._

 _Moving carefully through the crowded back room Blackbeard made his way to the front of the shop._

ES: Belle? Are you here?

BB: I am afraid not, my lady. _Blackbeard said as he came out from the back room._

 _Emma steadied herself sensing a fight was about to erupt. She raised her hands ready to use her magic if she needed it._

BB: You think you will be able to stop me from getting my hands on that diadem? _He laughed._

ES: Oh I don't think, I know. _Emma replied as she used her magic to grab and toss Blackbeard all the way across the shop._

 _Blackbeard crawled up on his knees and growled at Emma. Then he pulled himself up on his feet and pulled out his sword. He charged towards the Savior. Using all of her strength she used her magic to force him back. Then she pulled out her own sword. When Blackbeard came after her again their swords clashed._

P _ushing against each other's swords just inches apart Amber and Killian continued to fight behind Rumple's shop. The sounds of the their sword's scraping against each other echoed down the alley._

AP: Good form. _Amber remarked as she pulled her sword away from Killian, and spun back away from him._

 _Killian laughed knowing she was trying to mock his normal remarks._

KJ: You know... _He began to say as he blocked one of her advances_ , I knew your mother... It was along time ago... during a time in my life I'd rather like to forget... _He watched carefully to see Amber's reaction._

 _If there had been one Killian couldn't tell._

KJ: You do resemble her quiet a bit, Star... _He told her before he swung at her_ , Your mother and I... we... crossed paths during a very successful venture of mine... T _hey continued to fight as Killian spoke._... It was her I stole the Triton from, Star... _He admitted._ But... I do not recall seeing that diadem ... the crown your father is so keen on getting his hands on.

AP: What is your point? _Amber spat as she worked to keep her concentration._

KJ: Your father lied to you. _He said simply as he stepped back and lowered his sword,_ The diadem did not belong to your mother.

 _Instead of advancing on Killian, Amber also lowered her sword. Her breathing was labored and her arms were sore._

AP: I don't think he is... _She said, but in reality she couldn't be sure._

 _From within the shop a deep heart wrenching scream could be heard. Both Amber and Hook run into the shop. They ran through the back room to the front of the shop. They came in to find Blackbeard lying on the floor dying with Emma standing beside him sword in hand and the look of terror and surprise on her face._

AP: No! _Amber exclaimed as she rushed to her father._

 _When she came to his side she saw Rumple standing over Blackbeard. In his hand was a beating heart, Blackbeard's heart._

AP: What did you do? _She cried while cradling her father's head._

 _Rumple smirked and before Emma could reach out and restrain him, Rumple disappeared in another cloud of smoke_.

 _Almost at the exact same time Rumple disappeared, Emma's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. Regina was calling in on the other line. She warned Emma that Rumple was going to do something crazy and that he was trying to find away to bring Neal back uses the coin._

 _Of course Regina did not realize that Rumple had just come and killed Blackbeard and stole the Pirate's heart. Emma filled Regina in and they decided to meet in the woods. Regina had a feeling Rumple would return to the well in order to preform the spell._

ES: We need to go. Rumple is in the woods. _Emma said to Killian._

 _Killian looked from Emma down at Amber who was still holding her dying father's head._

KJ: Star...

AP: Go... get out of here! _She cried not even looking up at Killian._

 _Reluctantly Killian followed Emma out of the shop and into the woods. While Amber stayed alone in the shop to say goodbye to her father. It did not matter that she had only known he was her father for a few hours. In fact that made losing him even harder. In the past few weeks Amber had been on a roller coaster of emotions. First she found out the people she thought were her parents actually weren't, then she found out her parents were from a fairytale world, then to learn that her father was an enemy to the man she had fallen in love with. Only to end up here with her father dying and her never having the chance to get to know him or her mother._

AP: I am so sorry. She cried, I am so sorry. _Her tears falling on his cheeks and neck._

BB: No, _He shook his head_. I am sorry... I am not one who feels bound by words, _He breathed_ , but I believe I made you a promise.

AP: Shhhh no... you don't have too... _She said remembering that he promised to tell her how he traveled through the worlds._

BB: I want to... _His breathing was labored and he was loosing consciousness_ , Let me do something for my daughter, _He tried to smile_. Traveling between worlds really isn't as hard as these prissy folk want it to seem. You just need a magic bean to open a portal.

AP: A magic bean? So people can just grow them.

BB: No, they can be bought or traded for. _He chuckled harshly._

AP: So how did you get one?

 _His voice was low and his eyes had closed but he continued to talk to Amber and hold her hand._

BB: I traded something of great value to the mad man with the hat... _He whispered_. He was looking for the girl. The one from Neverland...

 _Amber gasped._

AP: You mean Lila? Killian's sister, she is alive!

 _Blackbeard did not respond. Amber looked down at her hand and noticed that Blackbeard had let go of it. He was gone._

 _Amber wiped a single tear from her cheek then slowly stood up an walked outside._

DN: Amber? What is going on? _David asked as he pulled up in front of the shop,_ I have been trying to call Emma but... D _avid noticed the blank expression on Amber's face_. Amber?

 _Amber was still thinking about everything Blackbeard just told her. Lila was alive somewhere out there. Amber knew she needed to tell Killian. She looked over at David seeing him for the first time._

AP: We need to get back to the woods! _She exclaimed as she ripped open the passenger's side door of David's truck._

DN: But I was just there...

AP: We need to go to the well. _She said remembering what she overheard Emma say._ Do you know where that is?

 _David nodded and started his truck._

 _At the well Rumple stood waiting for the sun to rise just high enough that the light would pour in through the trees. He held Blackbeard's heart in one hand and the Trolddom Pendel in the other._

MG: It is time. _He smiled as he turned towards the well._

 _He placed the heart on the well wall and reached into his pocket and from around his neck he unwraps the scarf that Milah had made for Bae when he was a child. He spread the scarf out on the wall of the well. Then he placed the heart and the coin on top of the scarf._

MG: I will make things right, Bae. _He whispered._

ES: Stop right there, Gold. _Emma commanded as she pulled out her gun._

MG: You're too late, Miss Swan. _Rumple said without turning around to face her._ It is already done. _He said as he waved his hand over the three items using magic to binned them._

RM: Rumple, it isn't too late... Please, think about what you're doing.

KJ: Mate, this won't end well.

 _Rumple ignored all of their pleads for him to stop and think about what he was doing. He stepped out of the way of the sunlight so that when the light hit the items on the well the magic of the coin began to work. The items fuzzed into one. The ground began shaking and they fell into the well. Then he stumbled backwards towards Emma, Killian, and Regina_.

 _With the ground shaking violently and the wind whipping at the trees Amber and David ran up to the well._

AP: What is going on? _Amber yelled over the roaring of the earthquake. She was completely terrified as she watched everything fall around them._

 _Killian did his best to stumble over to her. He reached out and pulled her close to him so that they were leaning against each other._

AP: I am sorry, Killian. _She called to him,_ I was being childish and...

 _Killian just pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. There was nothing for him to forgive. He loved her and knew that now. He had hurt her by not being upfront with her. He did not blame her for lashing out._

AP: Killian, I have to tell you something. _She yelled over the roaring wind. Maybe this was not the best time to talk about it, but Amber did not think it should wait. She knew she had hurt him, and she would do anything now to make up for it_ , Lila is alive. Blackbeard didn't kill her.

 _Killian just stared at her wide eyed._

AP: She is out there somewhere, Killian. We have to find her. _Amber said._

 _Killian leaned down and kissed her._

 _Out of the well a large cloud of smoke climbed into the sky. The ground had stopped shaking and the wind had calmed. As the cloud of smoke dispersed their were several gasps from the crowd that had gathered._

 _A tear had formed in Rumple's eye. He couldn't bring himself to speak._

ES: Neal... _Emma gasped as she slowly moved closer to him._

NC: Emma! _He exclaimed before running to her and embracing her._

RM: It really worked? _Regina asked breathlessly._

ES: Is it really you?

 _Neal smiled and nodded. Then he looked around at the crowd._

NC: Papa. _He smiled before reaching out his arm and pulling Rumple in for hug._

KJ: It is really you, my boy. _Killian realized as he and Amber moved closer to Neal_ , How is that possible?

 _Neal shrugged and looked to Rumple._

MG: Regina was right magic always comes with a cost. _Rumple said,_ I paid it with the heart.

AP: You killed my father so you bring your son back to life? _Amber said trying to control her reaction._

NC: You did what? _Neal asked._

MG: He was not a good man or a good father. I was doing this town a favor by killing him.

NC: You let someone else die so I could be here? _Neal asked. He was stunned but not by what Rumple did. He was stunned that it still surprised him that his father could be so heartless,_ Have you learned nothing from what happened? _His voice steadily rising as the anger and disgust crept back in._

ES: Alright... why don't we talk about this later. Get the feeling there is a lot to talk about and everyone is still running around in a panic after what happened in the diner. _Emma said_. Let's go back to the apartment and we will figure all this out.

 _At the Charming's apartment Emma and David explained what happened to Mary- Margret. She made tea for everyone and listened to Emma as she told her about the fight with Blackbeard and the heart. Neal and Regina sat by the window talking about the best way to break the news to Henry. While Killian and Amber sat on the couch._

AP: I don't know if he was lying or not, Killian. But don't you think it is worth looking into?

KJ: But...

AP: If there is even the slightest chance she is still alive then wouldn't you want to find her?

KJ: Of course! He said, I just don't know where to start.

 _Amber smiled._

AP: I do. Blackbeard told me that he traded Lila for the magic bean he used to get here. He said he made the trade with some mad man in hat...

ES: Are you talking about Jefferson? _Emma asked having over heard Amber as she was walking over to Neal and Regina._

RM: The Mad Hatter? Why are we talking about him.

 _Killian sighed. He was a little reluctant to tell everyone about Lila. In fact he was reluctant to even hope for it to be true._

KJ: Blackbeard, before he died told Amber that he traded a young girl to the Hatter in order to obtain the magic bean he used to get to our world.

MM: That is horrible! That poor girl!

NC: Why would the Mad Hatter want this girl?

KJ: I don't know, but the girl was my sister... I thought Blackbeard had killed her when we were in Neverland, but now Amber is saying that might not be true. He had the coin so who knows how he could have used it to trick me into thinking she was gone.

AP: We are going to go after her. _Amber said confidently as she took Killian's hand._

MM: But you don't even know if it is true? I mean Blackbeard has done nothing but lie since the moment he showed up here. How do you know it isn't a trap?

AP: He was dying. What could he have gained from lying to me about it? Plus if there is even the tiniest shred of hope shouldn't we at least try?

 _Emma looked over at Mary- Margret knowing that is something her parents full heartily believed in._

ES: You're right. If you are going to the Enchanted Forest to find your sister then you can count on me to come along too. I will help in anyway I can.

MM: What about Henry?

ES: Regina is here. _Emma looked back at Regina who nodded in agreement._ Besides if I can help then maybe it will not take so long to find her. _And Neal will be here._

NC: Actually... As much as I want to see my son and spend time with him maybe it would be a good idea to go with you. That way it will give us time to break the news of my return to Henry.

KJ: So that is it then? We will all sail to the enchanted forest to find Jefferson and Lila.

 _Emma, Neal and Amber all nodded happily and ready to face their next adventure._


End file.
